Picking Up The Shattered Pieces
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *Sequel to An Unstoppable Force Meets An Immovable Object* Bad news arrives, the floodgates are opened and someone returns with good intentions
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: *Waves* hello, just me again! Okay, so here we go! Just a few wee notes before I/we start._

_This is the final fic in the quadrilogy, made the rating of this fic as M, just to be on the safe side and means I can dive into more details when revealing the dregs of the past ;) Also, note that this fic is based on the last day of term before heading into the summer holidays. The last fic was based about HB's birthday which was about January/February time as we found out in 'the uninvited' that HB is a Capricorn star-sign so I've fast-forward the setting of this fic._

_Will try to minimize the spelling/grammar but it seems my proofreading takes place around 3am so you'll have to excuse the stupid and obvious mistakes! *Whoops*_

_So enjoy and remember to read & review this equals to me being happy :P_

Chapter One: Put Into Motion

_She cradled her head, cowered in fear. Darkness kept her hidden, the only defense left against the angry and bitter glare. Those eyes used to be warm and welcoming but not anymore._

"_You are pathetic, Constance! Nothing but a burden to me." She spat, her words filled with venom which poisoned her ears_

_Shaky hands covered her ears, a feeble attempt to muffle the words of hatred. She tried to maintain some sort of control over her self but her body refused to cooperate. The adrenaline coursing through her veins overwhelmed any logical thinking and reduced her to the most basic and primal of instincts, the need to survive. _

"_Such a bitter disappointment." She continued the verbal onslaught at the cowering target in the corner. She smiled, head held proudly at her handiwork_

_Proud that she had reduced Constance from the once confident and powerful woman back to the defenseless and weak teenager that she once was and continued to push, knowing that Constance was already in a fragile state of mind and was determined to nudge her ever closer to the edge._

"_How the mighty have fallen," she laughed wickedly "I'm ashamed...at myself."_

_Camouflaged by the darkness that surrounded her, she dared herself to move. Slowly, she raised her head. Suddenly, her stomach lurched and her eyes watered. This could not be happening! Anything but this!_

"_Not you...anyone but you." Murmured a broken voice_

_A smile graced her face but only for a brief moment before her features returned to an unreadable and plain face. Although, unable to see Constance, she could sense the fear irradiating from the ink blackness of the room. The dead, emotionless eyes stared down at Constance. _

_From the darkness, Constance searched for a trace of warmth. Any sign of lingering humanity that may be present in her eyes. There was nothing_

"_I trusted you Constance...I was mistaken!"_

"_Please..." she stuttered, the only words that her mind was able to put together_

_The older witch shook her head and tutted "Precisely what I'm talking about. You have become weak, pathetic...and I have to pick up the pieces, because of you."_

_Constance shook her head "It's not true." Fighting to control the tears_

"_I used to think of you as the daughter that I was never blessed with but now..." her lip curled in disgust "You mean nothing to me!"_

_Constance squeezed her eyes shut, it was a devastating revelation and now striped her of everything. The formidable ice maiden melted from the vicious words by the only person that she truly trusted and allowed to see more than anyone else. Just like everyone else, they made false, empty promises and all because she believed their words and had been fooled by their seemingly good intentions. _

"_Amelia." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief and like a lost child reached out to her adoptive mother_

"_No, Constance" she turned her back and reached for the door handle "You're on your own now." _

_The heavy door slammed, the sounds of rusted locks bolted the door, trapping her in the room. Fumbling around in the darkness, Constance felt the smooth wooden door and halfheartedly hammered against the aging wood._

_Exhaustion stole the little remaining energy forcing her to give up. She slumped to the floor, hands throbbing angrily in pain from pounding against the door and her heart practically broken by the words spewed from her adoptive mother. Lying against the cold floor, the tears that had been held back finally spilled down her face and onto the floor. She sobbed like a lost child who had become separated from their parents. Constance had lost that connection, the only connection which had felt like a family after the tragic loss of her parents and now she had nothing. Alone again._

* * *

><p>Constance snapped awake, her chest heaved painfully as she gasped for much needed air. The sleepy fog slowly cleared from her vision but her panicked eyes continuingly darted around her safety of her bedroom, trying to gain her bearings.<p>

"A nightmare...just a nightmare." She whispered to comfort herself

Since awakening from the painful nightmare, she refused any attempt to return to sleep. Fearful of revisiting the latest creation courtesy of her twisted subconscious mind and decided to put the spare hours to productive use. Morgana lay at her usual place at the bottom of the bed and from a sleepy eye watched as her mistress attempted to busy herself with paperwork, hunched over the small dressing table and with precision, raced through the mountain of student's work.

* * *

><p>Constance lifted her tired head and looked into the mirror. Her brown eyes took inventory of her reflection. To ensure nothing was out of place, everything had to be perfect.<p>

She applied a thin layer of make up to hide the already darkening circles forming under her exhausted eyes. Any imperfections vanished under her camouflage. Her appearance of confidence and power returned as the trademark bun tightened into place and her mask flawlessly remained in place.

As Constance applied the finishing touches to her perfect appearance and inspecting her image for the last time, something caught her attention.

Her hawk like eyes scanned the surroundings of her room although nothing seemed out of place, she could sense_ it._

The lingering presence of Hecketty Broomhead was as strong as the day Constance discovered that the privacy of her inner sanctum had been breeched and tainted by the formidable and relentless witch. She has cast a powerful charm over her room in a futile attempt to remove the lingering scent of the older witch and any associated negative energy which seemed to follow Hecketty like a second shadow.

The returning of a nightmare only concluded that the charm had failed. Constance shuddered inwardly at the thought of the nightmare. Hecketty had used Amelia's image as a puppet to unnerve and inject fear into the former student. She was successful.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Constance...tea?" greeted Amelia and held a cup<p>

Constance flinched but quickly recovered only hoping that her involuntary action went unnoticed "No. No, thank you."

Amelia took her normal position at the top of the table, slurping her tea while her eyes were hypnotised by magazine article which had the word cheesecake involved. Imogen had returned from her early morning jog and sat opposite Constance gulping water to replenishing fluids lost from the intense workout. Lavinia sat at the bottom of the table, absentmindedly shuffling her tarot cards and had been going so far the past ten minutes.

The staffroom was nearly all but silent until the first card Lavinia pulled out from the deck, caused the superstitious witch to shriek.

"Good heavens!" scolded Constance, her nerves not coping to well

"What is the matter?" asked Amelia

"Oh dear! What card did you get?" added Imogen

Lavinia motioned for silence from her colleagues and continued with her readings. Something had clearly shaken the older witch. She continued to position her chosen cards in an arrangement before leaning back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well?" asked Imogen, in a state of suspense

Lavinia looked at her "It's the cards...it's not me."

"What do you mean?" continued Imogen

She quickly grabbed her cards and shuffled them with the remaining deck "A storm is approaching. The impending arrival of devastating news which will start a chain reaction of disastrous proportions." Explained Lavinia

"Oh please...Lavinia!" tutted Constance "You are the only witch I know that believes in all that twaddle."

Amelia bit the inside of her cheek "What makes you so certain?"

"The cards never lie!"

* * *

><p>The academy was almost deserted, all the students happily made the journey back home to their families for the summer holidays. Seven whole weeks without school or homework, it was glorious. Frank Blossom had countless tasks around the slowly decaying building to complete before he felt happy enough to call it a day and leave for his own holiday. Mrs Tapioca was busy packing her belongings, excitedly heading back home to Italy, to reunite with her family and the sunshine.<p>

In the staffroom, there was eager conversation between Amelia, Imogen and Lavinia as they exchanged plans about their own summer holidays. Imogen excited bragged about plans of exotic scuba diving and parachuting in warmer, sunny climates. Lavinia stated that she would be visiting family and spoke about tall tails of antique hunting, inventing and experimenting with music and instruments while Amelia explained that she was would be busy visiting family this year, catching up with the Cackle Clan.

"What plans do you have Constance?" asked Lavinia

"The same as always...I shall remain here."

Lavinia was about to dive into a story about cabin fever and long term affects of the same surroundings when there was a single powerful knock at the staffroom door stopped her. All four women looked at each other, their expression all the same.

Amelia adjusted herself, smoothing the creases and crumbs from the clothing and opened the door. "Yes? How can I help?" she answered friendly, raising a questionable eyebrow

The stranger offered a small smile which did not suit him, despite his attempts of trying to be friendly and approachable. He flicked the contents of his wallet and provided his identification to the witch.

"Good afternoon. I shall make this quick." His tone was abrupt

Amelia straightened her back, ready for any trouble that may follow

"I was sent here from the guild to ensure that Miss Constance Hardbroom receives this letter."

Upon hearing her name, Constance now stood behind Amelia "I am Constance Hardbroom." She stated in a cold tone to match his own

Imogen and Lavinia looked at each other, both shrugging their shoulders.

"I was instructed that you were to receive this letter via courier as soon as possible," he clicked his fingers and the letter appeared in Constance' hands. The trademark red wax seal remained unbroken "Have a good day." He replied automatically before vanishing

"How very strange." She thought aloud

Imogen laughed "The letter or the weird version of postman pat."

"Postman who?" asked Lavinia

Amelia closed the staffroom door and returned to her chair, pretending not to show interest in the letter. She knew that Constance was an extremely private person and would not appreciate her colleagues staring and asking questions regarding the contents of the letter.

Constance shrugged, not thinking anymore of it and broke the wax seal of the envelope. Raising an eyebrow, she unfolded the letter and sighed. No doubt it would be a job offer from another school, over the past there had been numerous offers which she simply rejected.

Amelia glanced at her only to notice the little colour in her face, drained. Her hand trembled clutching the letter "Constance? Whatever is the matter?"

Any coherent words that formed in her head refused to leave instead she stood there, stuttering to find something to explain to her worried looking colleague. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, her throat instantly dried preventing words from escaping. Suddenly, her body felt suffocated from the tightening of the already tight dress.

Lavinia pulled out a chair but Constance refused, instead using a hand to steady herself against the stoned fireplace. Amelia took the letter from her without effort or argument and quickly scanned the letter

"Oh dear!" she gasped, biting her bottom lip

Lavinia and Imogen were hanging by the threads of suspense. They leaned closer towards Amelia and waited for her explanation

"What's wrong?" "What's happened?" they questioned simultaneously

Constance caught Amelia's eyes and turned quickly, diverting her glance to the charcoaled remains in the fireplace.

Amelia sat down, folding the letter to how it originally was and gently placed returned the paper into the envelope "I'm afraid it's bad news."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey, I've decided to change the rating of the story as I was overly cautious. Depends on the level of detail and my twisted imagination ;) Some chapters will be 'dark' but shouldn't take over the fic (but warnings will be used) As usual, try to do things with details and taste._

_Suffering from a pretty crappy cold/bug so this chapter might not be on the same level as other chapters! Still hoping spelling/grammar mistakes are to the minimal but the 3am proofread seems to becoming a habit._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter Two: The Ice Maiden, Melteth

The tiny staffroom plunged into an awkward silence. The growing suspense and tension began to overwhelm the scent of freshly brewed tea and musky old book. Imogen and Lavinia waited patiently awaiting for an explanation from Amelia after making the discovery from the mysterious letter. Amelia, herself was debating the level of information to divulge after all the letter had been addressed to Constance.

Obscure and mysterious pieces of the puzzle raised more questions rather than providing answers. There was the sudden arrival of the strange courier who only stressed the importance of personally ensuring that Constance received the letter which had now visibly affected her, sending her into a mild state of distress but if confronted would deny the accusation.

But it was semi-transparent that the contents of the letter had struck an exposed nerve and as her protective and impenetrable mask carefully remained in place like a piece of armour it was her eyes that gave her away. Constance may have been the master of camouflaging her emotions and bottling her feelings but her eyes, the gateway to her damaged soul could not be easily controlled.

Her chocolate like eyes exposed a partial weakness that she was not able to mask. Her eyes alone wordlessly told the story of her aching pain and almost begged for someone to notice.

"There is no other way to cushion the news..." began Amelia, glancing at Constance as if seeking for her permission "Mistress Hecketty Broomhead has died."

Lavinia gasped clasping a hand to her mouth. Imogen relaxed back in her chair, her mind comprehending Amelia's words.

The news regarding the demise of the formidable and fearsome witch was something unexpected and not what they had expected to learn. In the short time that Hecketty Broomhead had graced the academy with her presences, neither Lavinia nor Imogen were particularly fond of the strict woman who did not reveal anything personal or make an effort of engaging in conversation. She was strictly professional and obsessed with paperwork and using time productively. It was only Constance that had a detailed experience and used her knowledge to safely warn them of her strict, no nonsense teaching methods.

Their eyes and attention focused on Constance. The crumbling pillar of power remained at the fireplace. She could sense their questioning and pitying eyes on her. They all knew that she had been personally tutored by Hecketty but only Amelia had been given the privilege of gaining a glimpse into Constance' past experience with Mistress Broomhead. Imogen and Lavinia were left in the dark, already forming their own conclusions, having witnessed what the now deceased witch was capable of doing to Constance. They noticed her newly acquired stutter, how badly her body shook nervously and the panicked confession from Constance herself.

'_She haunted me then and she's still haunting me now'_

"Constance?" asked Lavinia, finally breaking the silence with concern

She inhaled deeply to steady her nerves and maintain control which she was slowly loosing. She could not bare the pity, the sympathetic concerns and gestures from her colleagues, the fuss and attention was still something of a foreign concept to her. Not used to be cared for or mothered instead simply aggravated her.

Summoning the dwindling resources of strength, her eyes finally looked up, dancing between Amelia, Lavinia and Imogen. Although she did not have the ability or gift of telepathy, she could sense their predicable concerns they all shared regarding her. Secretly, the gesture warmed the coldest part of her soul that her colleagues cared and genuinely showed concern but the painful details of her tragic past would remain buried never to part willingly from her lips. To burden her colleagues with her tragic life story would certainly change how they viewed her.

It was better to remain a mystery and leave them to invent wild accusations than to treat her like a fragile china doll, fearing she may break followed by the likelihood of awkward conversations and knowing the truth.

Her posture returned to the confident and rigid stature, folding her arms protectively over her chest was a desperate and classic defensive action "Yes, Lavinia?" her tone emotionless

"Well..." started Imogen, it was her turn and carefully selected her words "We all know that you and Mistress Broomhead have a history...it can't be easy...and, well..." but she faltered and turned to Lavinia to salvage the dying conversation

"How are you feeling?"

The question echoed in her mind. Could her soul experience or feeling anything after being turned to ice? How did _she _feel?

Amelia witnessed her adoptive daughter's internal struggle, knowing that she was powerless to help resolve the conflict which raged within her.

'_For so long I wished her dead, anything to stop the pain and now...now she's gone! She's gone and yet I feel...' _she thought

Amelia tentatively stepped closer towards her shivering form. She desperately wanted to reach out but something prevented her from offering the warm gesture of comfort. The love and protection that only a mother could provide "Constance?" she whispered

Constance blinked several times, slightly shocked and embarrassed that she had disappeared into a daydream which was something she punished her students for doing while in class. Her eyes darted between Amelia, Lavinia and Imogen and seen that it had already started. Pity and sadness reflecting back at her from their eyes. When faced with confrontation or the unknown, Constance did the only thing she could do and vanished.

"Amelia?" questioned Lavinia

She held up her hands before sinking into a chair "It's complicated," removing her glasses and massaging the bridge of her nose "Constance is a complicated individual."

Once again, Imogen and Lavinia looked at each other. It appeared that Amelia knew more than she was willingly to explain which raised more questions and added more mystery surrounding the witch who abruptly left the staffroom.

* * *

><p>Constance reappeared in her room. Morgana sat on the window ledge and watched silently as her mistress paced the confines of her bedroom. Nervous energy pulsated throughout her body causing sparks to occasionally dance between her poised casting fingers.<p>

'_How are you feeling?'_

The question continued to swirl and repeat, growing stronger and louder with each passing second until it dominated her thoughts. Constance clasped her ears, desperately trying to drown the screaming. Squeezing her eyes shut, her knees buckled from the relentless battle which overwhelmed her mind. The unforgiving stone floor offered anything but comfort as her knees connected against the floor and a fresh new agony added to her failing mental battle.

A single moment of clarity, a split second was all Constance needed to retain control over her own, rebelling mind and attempt to mend the cracks of her degrading protective armour. The mask already sliding out of place and like her mascara trickled down her face.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry" she pushed "Now, I do expect to hear about all the gossip and details when you return from your holidays." Smiled Amelia<p>

"What about your own plans?"

"Right now, there's someone who needs me. I can't leave her." Answered Amelia

"I do hope she's alright." Said Imogen

Lavinia nodded in agreement "I haven't been here that long but I sense if Constance is to open up to anyone...there is no-one better than you, Amelia."

* * *

><p>She nursed her pounding head, once again assuming control. Her knees groaned in protest as she pulled herself up from the stone floor suddenly the familiar scent of perfume overwhelmed her senses and Constance felt a strong wave of nausea wash over her.<p>

"Control Constance, control is the key." She muttered to herself

The perfume of her former and now dead tutor seemed to be even more potent than before. A sign or omen?

Morgana had moved from the window ledge and pawed at the impressive collection of various books which sat perfectly organized on the bookcase. Her cat, never to make a fuss continued to paw at the bookcase as if subtly trying to convey a message to her mistress.

Constance sat on the edge of her bed, Morgana watched on. The book was laced with the lingering scent of Hecketty and as she turned the pages, visually inspecting her book, an envelope fell onto the floor.

Instantly, she recognised the handwriting and subconsciously tugged at the high collar of her dress feeling the material tighten around her delicate neck. Her finger broke the trademark wax seal of the envelope but this time she paused, taking a few moments to prepare herself, unsure what to expect a second time round.

* * *

><p>Amelia closed the heavy main door of the academy and leaned against the aging wood. Everyone had gone to enjoy the summer holidays leaving herself and Constance alone in the ancient building. The older witch wondered how to approach the fragile topic of Mistress Broomhead. It would require some thought and after taking note of the time, she decided to give Constance some time to herself before venturing into the unknown. Amelia headed to her office in the meantime.<p>

* * *

><p>The ink from the letter smudged from the fallen tears from Constance. Remembering the past. Her hand fell onto her lap and dropped the letter. The weightless paper floated to the ground. A hand covered her mouth, muffled gasping escaped from her hand. All the while, her mind wondered <em>'How could she? The entire time, she knew and did nothing' <em>

Even in death, Hecketty Broomhead still processed the ability to emit fear, from the darkest depths of her mind, shattering her confidence so Constance would question and doubt herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, a wee heads up guys! This chapter was and still remains a beast so to prevent me from loosing the plot, going in a huff and totally abandoning this fic...I've decided to split the chapter. Should also note that this could be classified as slightly dark just with implications so there's the one and only warning..._

_BIG massive thanks to GloriaNewt *points over* offering sound advice and playing ping-pong with ideas which saved my already scrambled head! Hats off to everyone else who's R & R, I thank you all *shakes hands*_

_Like the fabulous Princess Sammi, the return to normality and sadly back to uni means I'll no longer have the luxury of doodling ideas and typing whenever *sniff sniff* had a good run. _

_Trying hard to break the three in the morning proof-reading but *looks at watch* it's a habit that difficult to break so pay no attention to the obvious spelling and grammar mistakes and hope this flows well *ducks behind couch as a just in case*_

_Enjoy _

Chapter Three: Time to Say Goodbye

Her tears.

The tears were slowly becoming an annoyance and inconvenience. A recurrent habit proving difficult to break from the vicious circle. The salty tears of emotions had breached the surface of her impenetrable mask and mixed with her perfectly applied mascara. The tears leaked from her normally dominate control. The iron cage in which every imperfection had been housed had weakened, buckling under the additional pressure caused by the second revelation from beyond the grave.

The exhausting performance of a lifetime. The seemingly impervious facade that Constance had used as a shield was in fact disintegrating and she desperately needed to secure and rebuild her strength in order to maintain everything.

The black trailed mascara tainted her normally plain, pale complexion. The dried makeup added colour to her face but only emphasized her exhausted and increasingly gaunt features.

Her reflection questioned her, unfamiliar by the foreign concept of such unacceptable behavior and pitied her lack of self control. She looked away from the judgmental glare of her own reflection.

Her body ached, begging to break the rigid posture. Constance reluctantly allowed her shoulders to relax, her muscles protested at the unaccustomed yielding surrendering of her permanent statue like stance but the unwavering weight continued, never giving her a moment's peace. Her elbows rested against the smooth surface of the dressing table as her heavy head sat in her shaking hands.

The increasing demand for attention, the headache angrily throbbed causing her to close her eyes, shielding her fragile eyes from the intensity of the warm sunshine. The dark clouds had conceded defeat and the sun was the lone dominate force with only time as its adversary, already slowly making the slow decent towards the horizon.

Contrary to her mistress, Morgana lay at ease on the bare floor basking in the warmth of the sun light. Her well groomed black fur attracted the heat from the sun, rendering the animal into a state of blissful relaxation boarding on sleep. There was time, when the mistress would stroke the tender spot behind her ear which had the ability to lull Morgana into the same state of lazy relaxation. Not anymore, her mistress always seemed preoccupied, showing lack or no attention and affection.

The cat was not alone, beside her on the floor rested a letter. The second letter of the day both destined for Constance. A second and equally peace shattering revelation which shook the witch deep within her very core, the things that had come to rest were now so painfully overwhelming that it threatened to derail her.

The letter was a painful reminder that death held no boundaries for the former tutor to provoke unsettling thoughts and doubts about herself which threatened to push her over the jagged edge. To tip her from the pinnacle of control, balance and perfection but Constance had sacrificed too much to simply allow her self to fall into the pit of despair. The fall from such a great height in which she scaled, pulled her self up from the nothingness, would offer nothing to cushion or protect her from the bone shattering landing that would in defiantly destroy her and bring about her own demise.

The weight of her exhausted eyelids won the battle. Constance reluctantly closed her eyes and found herself transported into a world, an impenetrable darkness with the panicked and rasping sounds of her breathing for company. The blackness enveloped her, endless like her chaotic mind which threatened to overrule logical, calm, orderly thoughts. Then, there was light.

Light appeared at the end of the tunnel, signalling the end of the all consuming darkness. The bright light symbolized the end of her suffering, to bask in the light would symbolize the end of her journey, control. She was primarily focused with the need and determination to reach the light, to retain order and control which she had spent all of her life building.

Lulled into a false sense of momentary security and peace, Constance slowly awoke and winced silently. She grasped onto the last fraying piece of control with renewed purpose.

"My, my, my...how you have grown." A voice purred, cutting through her like a knife

Her head sharply turned, ignoring the pain "You?!...you cannot be here! It is not possible!" her voice panicked. Fear and bile rising, stinging her throat.

Another haunting figure from her past now stood before her. Her eyes transfixed on his hands, those powerful hands which remained relaxed by his sides. The corner of her eye inadvertently twitched as she remembered a vicious and powerful backhand which sent her to the stone floor, clutching her stinging cheek.

"And yet, here I stand...right before your very eyes." Grinning madly

Constance shook her head in disbelief. The fraying nerves and control unwinding at the presence of the devil incarnate. A man that had rumoured to have a soul darker than that of the devil, himself. He had been someone that once held a prestigious title within the college and magical community. The mere mention of his name commanded the up most respect from absolutely everyone, even those who did not agree with his research and work, usually unconventional methods and controversial. No-one suspected his secret life, what happened at witch training college. He took an immediate interest to gifted students who showed true potential.

"You're not real...just an illusion! You have no power or command here."

Asserting his authority and dominance, to intimidate her and watch her cower in his presence, he took a step closer towards her. Something about her tone, suggested to him a challenge and he was never one to shy away from a challenge. He lived for the initial chase before the deafening pathetic pleads of mercy which he would never grant "Let's test that...shall we?" now towering over her.

* * *

><p>Normally, Amelia would have sat contently in her office. The school holiday's was the perfect time to catch up with the never ending mountain of paperwork without being disturbed by her colleagues or students. The monotonous task however would have been a happy distraction to calm her mind from the continuous worry about the deputy headmistress, her adoptive daughter who was clearly shaken by the news of Mistress Broomhead's death. Amelia battled the growing mothering intuition, a natural calling for her to seek out Constance and hopefully be the pillar of strength that Constance needed so badly at this moment in time.<p>

However, Amelia remained in her office, knowing that chasing Constance would only push the fragile witch further away from her concerned and open arms. The only thing that Amelia could grant was time. To honour her wishes and allow for time, to comprehend the full effects of the newly discovered news and come to terms with the revelation that the woman who once provoked the deepest of fears within Constance was no longer able to haunt her. She would finally be at peace.

Looking at her watch, she mentally set a deadline, giving Constance another hour before offering her a shoulder and an ear.

In the meantime, it was time for a break from the rather boring task of weeding through paperwork, deciding what needed her absolute attention and urgent priority and what could wait. She rummaged around the chaotic drawer of her desk and found a magazine which she had not managed to find the time to read. She smiled, thankful for the discovered publication which could offer a distraction but her eyebrow rose when she spotted a letter, lying amongst the clutter of the drawer.

"What have we got here?" muttering to herself

Amelia adjusted her reading glasses and took the letter out of the already open envelope. The wax seal had already been broken. Immediately, she tried to remember receiving such an official looking letter and from the guild. How could she have over looked such an important letter?

Her eyes scanned the top of the letter, reading a familiar name and cursed her forgetfulness. A bolt of lightening struck the older witch, a long lost memory came flooding back.

The letter in question was that from Zelda Black. It felt like a lifetime ago that Constance had left the safe confines of the academy and ventured out from the place she called home and journeyed to the guild to see the witch counselor. Amelia scolded herself not chasing up Constance regarding the session and then forgetting about the report. A family crisis, Hecketty Broomhead appointed as her temporary replacement and countless other obstacles interfered and prevented her from reading the vital contents of the report. Fate or some other powerful force seemed to have a hidden agenda to obstruct and hinder Amelia from ever reading the report.

'_Now, you have my undivided attention' _she thought, a twinge of guilt for not giving the importance of the report her undivided attention until now

Amelia exhaled and slowly read the typed up report which touched upon the counseling session with Constance which had taken place some time ago.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I remember this." He grinned, glee and madness dancing in his eyes, referring to his ability to overpower her.<p>

His weight pinned her down. Desperately she fought to escape his clutches, struggling against him but was powerless just like the first time, all those years ago.

"That's right! You _do _remember...I love it when you fight back." He cooed and used one hand to firmly keep her wrists bound above her head "I loved watching you _all _fight...knowing that you all were just delaying the inevitable."

Constance still doubted her eyes, convinced she was trapped in another terrifying nightmare with no ending in sight "You are not real! You can not be!" she shouted before immediately regretting her words. No doubt he would happily prove her wrong

His warm breath sickened her. The stench of stale coffee and lingering scent of expensive cigar reek turned her stomach. His breath, his presence and smile revolted her.

"If I do not exist...then could I do this?"

His free hand rested onto her squirming waist, touching forbidden fruit and savored the memory, the pleasure and privilege of taking the first crisp bite of her innocents, always to be her first. His agenda was transparent like the lustful, manic energy which danced in his eyes. Constance swallowed the lump of fear and bile.

She truly needed to dig deep and find the strength in order to survive especially at his hands that wanting nothing more than to bring pain and suffering. Screaming would be like the sweet nectar of music to his ears which he craved to hear once again, knowing that he was the cause of her anguish.

The physical torture at his hands, tainted her once flawless, pale skin and took countless healing potions and time before the marks faded to nothing, all evidence had been erased by her body's natural ability to heal with the additional aid of potions to speed up her recovery. However the permanent mentally scarring refused to heal like her skin. The only saving grace was throwing her self into work, a feeble attempt to distract her self from dwelling on the agonising past and later, with the aid of Amelia, a powerful mind suppressing spell.

His cold eyes watched her, observing his captured pray. Constance had stopped fighting against him, no longer feeding him her fear which enraged him. To him this was the most exciting part, to witness their fear and overall hold their fate in his hands. She lay under him like a lifeless doll in his hands and under his weight, appearing to have given up the fight and surrendering to him offering no more resistance. His stained teeth clenched and reluctantly peeled his hand from her waist.

Her inner monologue burst like a bubble when his rough skinned fingers connected against her flushed delicate skin. His touch brought her back to reality, welcoming her back with a lunatic gleam sparkling in his normally cold eyes.

His fingers traced her soft, unmarked face. Ogling her trembling lips, hypnotized by the classic beauty that she had now become from the sweet childlike innocents, he leaned into her ear "I thought I held no power...and yet here we are! Re-enacting the past." Mocking her

Constance shivered inwardly as his rough touch began to awaken repressed memories from college. It was like a surgical wound which never completely healed and the sound of his hoarse voice, the rough touch of his unmerciful hands and his demonic eyes only caused fragile wound to split open. The rife infection that lurked in the wound, feasting for years, was that of the horrific images, the seemingly never ending pain threatening to tear her apart from the inside and the echoed screaming as her only means of coping with the overwhelming and excruciating misery which still plagued her since college right to this very day.

Her finely constructed defenses, dissolving like damp tissue paper and now utterly powerless, her primal instincts were that of cornered animal, in distress and on the brink of extinction. She would have to call upon her dwindling reserves in order to battle the evilness that dared to exert his existence back into her life.

She could feel the power coursing throughout her veins, reaching a turbulent boiling point. The warm of her new found power warmed her cold hands and continued to race throughout the rest of her body. No longer would she become the helpless victim all over again, at least this time not without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hope this chapter flows well! Whatever, I said about the last chapter, I take back...fully! This chapter was a beast, nearly causing me to throw the laptop out the window and giving up_

_Apologies for any ooc(ness). _

_Massive thanks to my newly dubbed creative consultant GloriaNewt. Not to forget, she helped me sooo much when I thought it was near impossible *awards of a bottle of wine AND cupcake for you trouble and help* :P_

_Ignore any mistakes, etc and enjoy x _

Chapter Four: The Fine Line

The power.

The immense power that teetered on a delicate line between restrained discipline and anarchy, it was the same power that threatened to annihilate the carefully constructed secure barriers. Erupting power and pounding adrenaline was a deadly combination raging within her slender framed body. The growing warmth of racing blood, boiled angrily in her veins, an electric current darted between her poised casting fingers.

Her bloodied fingers desperately grasped at the unforgiving surface of the cliff edge, where she dangled precariously. Her arms trembled, clinging to the edge, in a vain attempt to prevent the plummet into the abyss. The fall into the void and the hungry menacing talons would have welcomed her fallen body while insanity and madness were ready to pounce, dissecting her brittle mind.

The presence of the discredited and denounced Professor Hector Blackstein shattered her already cracked foundations of her mental well-being. The deep, internal mental wound that had never fully recovered at his hands festered, spreading heavy guilt, smouldering resentment and continuous pain like a wild fire. Constance had always blamed herself, had she unwittingly gestured perhaps a subliminal message but why could she not find the courage to tell someone, anyone?

"Skin...so soft." He purred

Constance inwardly cringed at his touch, returning yet again. He was just as relentless as his former counterpart Mistress Broomhead. She gritted her teeth to prevent any stray words from spilling, the words that would undoubtedly seal her fate. She remained silent and prayed for the nightmare to end.

Hector was entranced, his attention and eyes hypnotized at the sight of Constance, taking the painstaking pleasure at her bitter distress. He failed to notice her increasing strength and energy, still pinned under his weight. The cold eyes buried into her soft brown eyes, staring intensely beyond her eyes and into her fractured soul, something he had helped to destroy and yet she still existed. There was no doubt that she was strong, he always favored a challenge.

"Don't tell me you're shy?" his voice nothing but a hunger growl like a predator about to pick apart the helpless prey

Constance squeezed her eyes shut, stopping him from invading her thoughts. Panic and fear swirled in the pit of her stomach, her chest heaved painfully, gulping air and tried to swallow the bitter taste of bile. His rough fingers stopped at her neck, her beautiful swan like neck, his fingers curled and tightened.

She was rapidly losing everything, boarding on chaos as her grip loosened. The long repressed emotions and agonising torment erupted in a furious blaze. The normally dormant raw power now demanded to be freed, seeping into her conscious mind and overthrowing the tyranny of her own self imposed oppression. Everything that represented logical thoughts and order were silenced and banished into the darkest recesses of her mind.

Her eyes flew open. Hector still remained looming over her.

Her power, raw power was now free. The phoenix clawed from the ashes and Constance basked in the euphoria. It was now time to fight back, to seek out her long-awaited revenge and ensure her survival. She now held the power that could ultimately mark the end of Professor Hector Blackstein, to become the executioner and permanently eradicate him from existence and her mind but also the ability to protect her self, to ensure survival and self preservation which would be a hopeless and desperate attempt to make amends for the short comings of the past when she had been unable to protect herself.

* * *

><p>Her painfully thin body smashed against the cruel, unforgiving stone floor. She lay there motionless with only the rapid movement of her chest, indicating she was still amongst the living. Gone were the icicles from her heart as it now hammered, undertaking the task of compensating her depleted energy. As her unconscious mind fell into silence and darkness, her parasympathetic nervous system began counteract and slowly restored her body within normal and acceptable balance. Now it was her mind that needed care and time to heal.<p>

Constance clutched her throbbing head. The slightest movement aggravated her headache and rendered her immobile. She tried a different approach. Her weary eyes opened and the burning light pierced her sensitive retinas. Her entire body ached and shivered, the cold stone floor leached the warmth from her fallen body. Senses began to reawaken and then the memories flooded back, realisation struck her.

'_Oh god! Where's Hector?' _a panicked thought entered her mind. Perhaps if she remained still, he'd think she was dead and eventually leave.

Her anxious eyes opened, ignoring the extricating pain as the bright light exasperated the fast forming headache. She was greeted by those eyes, familiar menacing eyes that questioned her current position. On her peripheral vision, she caught sight of movement. Breaking eye contact, she braced herself for the return of his rough touch only to flinch.

'_He's toying with me' _she thought

Something warm emanated heat and comfort. Goosebumps danced over her skin, not expecting the soft velvet touch against her skin.

"Morgana." She whispered with relief

Her faithful and only companion sympathetically nuzzled into her fallen mistress' shoulder, beckoning her from the floor. She winced, her body protested against any movement.

* * *

><p>Something jarred Amelia from her reading. She had just started reading the report from counselor when a noise broke the silence which had fallen over the now empty castle. She sighed in frustration and set her glasses and the report on her desk. Her gut instinct and intuition begged her to further investigate despite wanting to remain in her office and finish what the counselor had written about her deputy headmistress.<p>

Stepping out from her office, the cool air engulfed her sending a ripple of goosebumps over her exposed skin and she tugged at her well worn cardigan.

There was something in the air, something was brewing. The words of Lavinia's shocked prediction in regards to her carefully chosen cards echoed in her head.

'_A storm is approaching. The impending arrival of devastating news which will start a chain reaction of disastrous proportions'_

Amelia was not a particular believer of tarot cards but so far the over zealous and superstitious witch's predictions had made her seriously reconsider her own beliefs. Lavinia had been correct in the prophecy. What else did fate have in store?

She felt herself drawn by an unknown, invisible force to the potion lab, the usual domain of Constance and as she peered through the window of the door, Amelia observed the monotonous actions as the strict teacher worked, unaware that she was being watched.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and rubbing her weary eyes _'Oh Constance' _she sighed mentally

Constance stood over the bubbling cauldron as the freshly brewed concoction had started to slowly form into a now stable liquid. The remaining key ingredients lay in organized ordered, prepared and ready to be added into the simmering cauldron at the appropriate time. Her dwindling, personal stock which was considered to be her only vice was now reduced to a lone vial of the potion. The last vial of wide awake potion clutched in her hand as if her life depended on it. Her eyes glanced at the ingredients, knowing the potion with precise and meticulous detail, knowing the consequences, side effects and the dark side that the potion could cause. The potion had the ability to temporarily banish the frightfully realistic, haunting nightmares and offer her a life preserver keeping her afloat amongst the chaotic waves which threatened to submerge her in the sea of the madness, to be swept away like her sanity in the violently brewing storm.

The potion would give her the ability to function and offer a brief moment of clarity, escaping the venom which her subconsciousness was spewing and throwing at her. Having the knowledge that she had, replenished her personal stock then she could turn her attention to more important matters. Issues that had caused her to crack and slowly fall apart, piece by piece. Fear of losing control of her mind and sanity was not worth dwelling on and such thoughts only provoked additional stress and conjured up unimaginable scenarios.

Also the potion could easily cut her life short. Rising toxicity levels due to increased usage would saturate and overwhelm her system, slowly poisoning herself if the potion was made incorrectly, an accidental overdose or greedily ingesting her normal dose to elude the always present nightmares.

Amelia gently knocked the door to avoid startling the younger witch who was almost hypnotized by the brewing potion. Constance raised an eyebrow, confusion painted on her features "Amelia?" she gasped

The sudden presence of Amelia momentarily distracted her, adding a generous amount of Siberian ginseng berries to the bubbling cauldron, had she been aware that Amelia remained instead of leaving like her colleagues and students then she would have purposely delayed replenishing her lifeline, knowing that Amelia had a strong dislike and disapproved of the use of such a potently hazardous potion. There was nothing that she could do but continue to finish her work and ready herself for the lecture from Amelia, too weak to debate positives of using of wide awake potion.

Amelia offered a warm smile and took a seat opposite from Constance, carefully inspecting the rested ingredients on the worktop.

"What on earth are you still doing here? You have plans to spend the summer with your family." Rushed Constance, hopeful in distracting the older witch from the bubbling cauldron

It was blatantly obvious to everyone except for Constance why Amelia had stayed "I couldn't abandon you."

The simple and truthful explanation rolled off her tongue and for a brief moment saw Constance' normally ice, cool facade falter at such a heartfelt statement. Constance wanted to reply but her throat constricted ensuring the words did not escape. She focused her attention to the simmering liquid and carefully added the red reiski mushrooms. The ingredients bobbed for a few seconds before dissolving into the stewing potion. Constance preferred to avoid the always questioning topic of her demons and venturing into unknown territory of willingly being open about her emotions and chose to remain focused on the potion, something that she was able to control and knew the predictable outcome.

However, somewhere deep beneath her hardened shell and tough exterior, she felt something, almost foreign. It was the sign that something was uncomfortable and it was fast approaching.

Amelia absentmindedly picked up an empty glass vial and carefully inspected the object, knowing that it would soon contain the contents of the cauldron "Wide awake potion?" she inquired softly

"Yes." Snipped Constance, she instantly regretted the abrupt tone in which her answer was delivered but she was ready and on the defensive, bracing herself for Amelia's moral speech. She would be ready with a retort, mentioning something along the lines of cheesecake and the amount and speed in which it was devoured in.

Amelia brushed off the annoying tone of Constance, knowing that she was still coming to term with the news of Mistress Broomhead's death but unknown to her, there had been a second letter "We've spoken about this..." started Amelia as she returned the glass vial to the desk, beside the many others.

"I'm quite aware of that fact and..." she interrupted, quickly stopping her loose tongue from saying anything that she may later regret

Constance turned away from the steaming potion and the concerned, worrisome look of Amelia. Her shoulders bucketed slightly from the never ending burden which she carried. The slow thump of a recurring headache made it self aware and caused her heavy head to fall into her shaking, bony hands.

Amelia wanted to console the silently suffering witch but where to begin and would Constance allow her in? She watched on, wondering what pain and anguish was she currently going through. A lonesome journey for just one person to embark on but Amelia sensed that this was perhaps the tip of the iceberg.

"It's happening again...isn't it?" allowing her elbows to rest on the desk, a hand cupped her chin

"In all honestly...I do not know what is happening." She whispered, the first open and expressed admittance of defeat that sent ripples throughout the weakening armour

The opened admission rendered Amelia speechless unable to find the words that may help alleviate the growing insecurities that plagued Constance and felt like a failure. It was clear that Constance was the power behind the throne, her immense power, vast encyclopedia like knowledge and eidetic memory but always dependable and fiercely loyal now it was a reversal of roles. Amelia wanted to ease the growing distress, to offer something, anything to ease the troubled deputy. She was in debt, to somehow compensate the younger witch but was at a total loss.

A high pitched crunch of metal pierced the awkward silence that divided the two witches. The steaming liquid boiled over the brim of the cauldron and antagonized the peaceful flame. They were both powerless to prevent the destruction and carnage as it unfolding before their eyes.

The cauldron weakened as the iron metal cracked. The reinforced base unable to cope with the stress, ruptured in a colourful explosion projecting scolding liquid and deadly shards of broken metal into the air at ferocious speed. The cauldron rocked from the stand and crashed onto the wooden worktop, spewing the contents over the surface before rolling off the edge and bounced onto the stone floor with an echoing gong. A sea of bubbling liquid engulfed the last remaining ingredients, tainting everything and rendering everything useless and unusable.

Constance witnessed her last chance to retain her sanity and salvage her faltering control slip through her thin fingers as the ruined potion congealed on the unforgiving floor, quickly solidifying in the cool air into a grey mess now mocking her. The last of her precious ingredients dissolved leaving Constance with absolutely nothing to cling onto, with no ingredients to produce another batch or salvage what was left of the disastrous potion to replenish her personal stock, she could only concede defeat.

Only a single vial held the key to prevent her decent into the darkening void.

It would take weeks to collect fresh ingredients in order to begin the agonising process all over again. Everything began to disintegrate in her hands, the potion and her sanity were testament to that and she prayed that something in the form of a safety net would save her from the inevitable plummet into the hellish depths of the void within her mind.

She closed her eyes, to concentrate on maintaining her seething temper and blind panic, both battled violently within her chaotic mind. Not even the calming sounds of her breathing offered her an anchor. Instead her labored breathing was on the same harmoniously level as her irregular heartbeat now pounding in her loudly in her ears.

'_Useless...you always were, are and will be useless' _echoed a demonic voice, resonating deep within her crumbling mind

Amelia watched helpless again only this time it was the equally fragile deputy headmistress and not the cauldron that threatened to boil over and fall apart. Constance gripped the edges of the soaked work bench with a vice like grip, her knuckles whitened painfully as though they would burst through the thin layer of flesh and tear her delicate skin as she battled the increasingly intense loose emotions which threatened to derail the sanity and control.

Amelia clutched at her worn cardigan in a vain effort to protect herself from the sudden change in the atmosphere, something dangerous crackled in the air and the woolen shield would offer little protection. Slowly, she backed away from Constance. There was something oddly calm emanating from the younger witch considering she knew that the deputy headmistress often self medicated with wide awake potion and now it lay in ruins, something was indeed approaching.

A thermometer mounted on the wall burst, reducing the glass into glittering shards which lay on the floor, indicating the entity of escalating dominance which emanated from Constance. Her eyes rolled back and forth from within her closed eyes.

A fierce storm of untold and unknown proportions was fast approaching and threatened to annihilate everything within the classroom. The windows rattled within the loose confines of the lead paned frames, shaking violently and exploded by the force thrust upon them. The blackout blinds clattered angrily against the broken remains of the windows as the heavy wooden door rattled threatened to break from the hinges, holding it in place. The colourful display of carefully collected potions and ingredients which sat locked in the stock cupboard groaned before each individually vial and container erupted like tiny fireworks before the glass doors finally submitted to the force. The shelves mounted on the wall, groaned and splintered into pieces adding to the frenzy. The impressive collection of rare books, the carefully brewed and organized potions and the meticulous hours, she had spent within the four walls of her sanctuary had been eradicated in one almighty sweep, everything that symbolized Constance, her life's work and dedication lay broken, beyond repair.

Amelia covered her ears as an ear piercing screech punctured the air, the noise of ever increasing power and chaos, rendered the older witch to her knees, clasping to protect her ears from damage. Her face contorted in pain, as glass cut into her arthritic riddled knees, the warmth of blood stained the material of her long skirt. Silently, she prayed for everything to be over, to return to a state of normality.

Constance was preserved in a statue like form, standing motionless behind the desk. Her powerful aura fluctuated as the internal battle for supremacy raged, spiraling out of control. The radiating power crackled wickedly, basking in the chaos, free from the iron clad shackles of her forced dictatorship, control.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open unable to focus on any particular object like the swirling thought of her mind. Her limbs stiffened painfully against her will. Her heaving chest and panting breath ceased leaving only her heart hammering uncontrollably, aroused by the flowing adrenaline powering throughout her veins. Her heeled leather boots left the floor, defying gravity and now suspended in mid air.

The power reached the apex, ruling and overthrowing everything that had been instilled, programmed into her young, impressionable mind. The darkness, the monster, the suppressed power forced her consciousness into submission, never wanting to give up what had been denied for so long. But it was never meant to last.

The power itself had rendered its host unconscious, submerged in the waves of mental turmoil finally suffocated and now began to slowly extinguish.

The silence was deafening, the prayers of the headmistress had been answered. Normality returned "Constance?"

* * *

><p>Her now quivering body slumped against the bare wall and pooled on the cold floor. The two earth shattering revelations had deeply affected Constance more than she would care to admit. Now emotionally and magically drained, she was barely able to stay conscious.<p>

Amelia carefully ventured through the debris of broken shards of glass, spilled potions created a colored mosaic on the floor caused by the furious and extreme outburst of power. The older witch lowered herself to the ground, sitting beside Constance. Both of them sat in silence.

"I do not know what to do" confessed Constance "The spell is failing...but it is impossible."

Amelia reached out and gently grasped her pale hand "Look at me, Constance." She pleaded

Reluctantly, she found herself in the spotlight of the older woman's warm and reassuring eyes. Amelia was not only the faithful and friendly headmistress or a colleague but she had become so much more than that, she was her everything and considered her to be a friend and dare say the mother figure in her life, something that had been a dark void until the day she entered the academy as the newest member of staff. Constance had never told Amelia how she truly felt but wordlessly communicated her appreciation. Every birthday, Amelia was greeted by a heart warming present, just the small gesture was enough to indicate to the older witch that Constance was not absolutely devoid of emotions and trusted her.

"Let me be your source of strength. Let me in so that I may help you." Whispered Amelia, keeping her tone of voice light and welcoming

Constance felt the warmth of her hand. The touch symbolized so much and yet she pulled away "Don't touch me," she replied, her tone of voice reminded Amelia that of a lost child. Constance gripped Amelia's arms. Eyes widened "Just fix me!"

Amelia did everything possible to maintain her calm and collected exterior when in fact she wanted to breakdown. She had to remain strong for her broken woman, who she loved like a daughter. She collected the near broken witch into her embrace, cradling her head on her shoulder. She assumed not only the role of mother but as a protector to the once omnipotent witch. Slowly, she rocked back and forth, lulling and offering nothing but security and love.

* * *

><p>Amelia reached for the door of Constance' bedroom, a realisation struck her, that this would be the first time beyond the door having always respected Constance up most importance and obsessive need for privacy.<p>

The heavy door protested as the older witch pushed against the aging door to reveal Constance' inner sanctum but what Amelia witnessed was not what she had expected. Such a personal place would normally reflect the owner but in Constance' case this could not be further from the truth. There was something in the atmosphere, she could sense it. The dust along with the power had finally settled but the ruined, destroyed furniture and little possessions littered the floor, smashed beyond recognition. It was clear that something similar had taken place within the bedroom equal to that of the now destroyed potion lab.

"Constance?" she questioned, hoping there would be a logical explanation but she saw the toll it had taken on her.

Amelia closed the door, resealing the privacy of her room and softly placed a hand onto the small of her back, guiding her away from the ruins of her bedroom. Constance flinched at the touch but did not offer any resistance which alarmed Amelia. Had she simply given up, surrendered to the inevitable?

"You can have my room."

"But Amelia..." her voice started to complain, dislike the fuss and being an inconvenience

She held her hand up, cutting the protest short "No, Constance...you will do as you are told!" the stern tone of voice shocked Constance but even more so herself "Not only as your headmistress but as your friend...I am ordering you to rest."

Her sudden change in demeanor was to help get through Constance' icy, stubborn exterior, for so long Amelia was only able to watch from the sidelines as Constance neglected herself and brushed off any forms of concerns but today marked a change.

* * *

><p>Amelia's bedroom may have been considerably smaller but the room reflected her personality, filled with a variety of colour, photographs of the family and very like Amelia's mind was filled with clutter which she had been meaning to part with but her increasing hoarding habit, forgetfulness and lack of time always prevented her from getting round to the task.<p>

"I'll close the curtains." said Amelia as she gestured to the bed

Constance sat on the edge of the bed, distracting her self. Fidgeting with her fingers "You won't..." she cleared her throat, loathed to ask

"I'll stay with you," replied Amelia finishing her sentence, offering a smile "Oh! I have something that might help you sleep."

She darted away before Constance could refuse and instead removed her boots and freed her hair from the confines of the tight bun.

Amelia reappeared "It's a mild sedative."

"No...please, Amelia." she pleaded like a child, still exhausted from the outburst earlier and the thought of a sedative would leave her completely defenseless and exposed should she allow for her body and mind to eventually succumb to sleep

"Constance..." she started and perched herself on the edge of the bed "You are exhausted, you need your strength. I _will _stay the entire time."

Constance groaned inwardly not completely satisfied with Amelia's explanation and the lectured health benefits that sleep could offer. The prospect of being rendered unconscious sent her heart racing, knowing that the nightmares circled like a pack of starved vultures, impatiently waiting to pick her apart.

Reluctantly, Constance handed reins of control to Amelia, still nervous that she was about to be totally dependent on someone else. A temporally surrender until the sedative had worked its way out of her system. Amelia encouraged Constance to drink the contents of the small vile. Placing the glass to her lips, she savored the last seconds of clear thoughts and her surroundings.

The sedative dissolved the rigid knots and lifted the crippling burden from her thin shoulders.

Constance sighed contently.

Her muscles succumbed to the relaxing properties of the sedative, feeling her body growing heavier, her limbs felt like lead becoming impossible to move. A wave of panic began to overpower the ever decreasing conscious thoughts. Constance resisted falling into the grips of the potion, fearing that she may never wake, fearing that she would never conquer the waking nightmares. Soon, her eyes threatened to close.

"Amelia..." she gasped, weakly

At the sound of her name, Amelia rested on the edge of the bed. Shocked but not surprised that Constance was obviously battle the calming, relaxing sensations that rocked her body to sleep.

"Hush, Constance...time to rest." She whispered, carefully adjusted the bed covers.

Amelia observed as a peaceful slumber finally claimed her, lulling her exhausted mind into much deserved sleep. Both mentally and physically, she would feel the benefits of a few hours sleep. Re-energized and restored.

Her features free from tension and worry. Amelia relaxed back into a comfortable chair, wrapping her cardigan around her, opened the book and started to read, occasionally glancing over at Constance.

Sleeping beauty remained nightmare free, her breathing indicating that she was now fully under the sedative now in a deeper realm of sleep.

* * *

><p>Amelia rushed along the empty corridor, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the lingering fog from her eyes. She cursed herself for accidentally falling asleep when she was supposed to be keeping a watchful eye over the still sleeping deputy, part of her blamed the steady hypnotic sounds of her breathing while blurred the words of her book and lulled her slowly to sleep. She had fully intended to merely rest her eyes for a moment.<p>

"Hold on!" called Amelia

While racing towards the main doors of the academy, she fumbled to straighten her hair and smooth out the wrinkles from her clothes. She clasped the heavy door handle, leaning into the rough surface of the aging door, taking a few seconds to catch her breath.

"Can I help you?" asked Amelia

The figure turned around and eyed the older witch "Miss Amelia Cackle, I presume?"

Amelia straightened her posture and returned a hard stare. There was something about her tone that did not quite agree with her "Yes...and you are?"

The stranger's features softened and broke into a welcoming and relieved smile. Placing her broomstick against the wall, she opened her faithful and well worn leather bag. She produced a card and offered it to Amelia.

"I'm from the guild."

"Oh!" gulped Amelia, a surprise visit from the guild could not come at the worst time with Constance incapacitated for another few hours and the potion lab still in ruins, there was no doubt that she would need to offer a plausible excuse of massive proportions

"You don't remember, do you?"

Amelia offered a smile "I must apologise..." she started

"Allow me to refresh your memory...I'm Zelda Black," offering her hand "We spoke some time ago regarding your deputy headmistress."

She pulled open the door and gestured for the younger witch to enter "I must apologise profusely...a series of events have prevented me from reading your report."

"That's quite understandable...is Miss Hardbroom here?"

Amelia locked the main door "I think we should discuss our shared concerns regarding Constance over a cup of tea."

"Why, thank you Miss Cackle." Smiled Zelda and followed the older witch

"Oh please, call me Amelia."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I am sooooo freaking happy! Finally got the chance to work on this chapter and it got up and running! Woopwoop! I have been suffering and bitching about this chapter to anyone who would listen to me, trying to take advice to get over the dreaded block and WHAM! Something just happened...A slight detour to what I originally had planned but I'm just so happy *does happy dance*_

_Also since I'm in such a fabulously good mood, I will part a secret that only a few know about. The original idea: The Untitled was suppose to be a one-shot, it morphed into a sequel then a trilogy and right now I'm on fic number four of the quadrilogy! WELL, I'm pleased to announce that there will be another fic so this has now turned into (and if I've done the research correctly) has turned into a Pentalogy! O.O_

_*Wipes brow* Phew thank god for that. Sadly, I don't particularly have the spare time like I used to but will try to have fairly regular uploads. Any confusion about that announcement then just pm me about it, obvious NO details will be shared LOL! I have so much little surprises for everyone that had taken the time to read, review and offer encouragement! *Hugs* I, thank you all and hopefully after this marathon run, there will be virtually cupcakes and drinks. Heehee_

_Anyways, I'm rambling on! So this chapter was difficult so I made changes (not happy but I got passed one hundred words after weeks of trying). Another OC has been created: Lucy Nightmoon and obvious everyone's favorite witch counselor Zelda Spellman and Professor Hector Blackstein features. Hope it flows well, it feels like a good wee while since the last upload of this fic. Bypass the spelling/grammar mistakes and remember reviews = happy faces for moi_

_*bows* Until the next chapter upload, guys...Chapter Six ? _

Chapter Five: At What Cost?

"Thank you, Amelia." Smiled Zelda as she wrapped her cold hands around the dainty porcelain cup. Her body welcomed the warmth, slowly defrosting the icicles from her veins

Amelia settled down with her own cup of tea, in her usual chunky, chipped mug. She was careful to avoid direct eye contact with the younger witch. Instead, she distracted herself by continuously stirring the steaming contents of the mug while feeling the soft gaze, observing her.

"I can only offer my sincerest apologies for my lack of correspondence...circumstances have prevented me from reading your report." Her voice wobbled but she quickly recovered

"My workload hasn't been exactly flexible either but..." she paused and carefully took a sip of her tea "I do sense that not all is right."

"Zelda, my dear...you have to understand. I've always considered Constance as my daughter," her hands disappeared under the table, toying with a tissue from her cardigan pocket "It breaks my heart and I only wish that I could do more...she's always there, dependable and able to defuse...let's just say difficult situations but when she needs me the most...there's nothing I can possibly do," biting her bottom lip to hold back the threatening tears "I feel like such a failure."

Zelda swallowed, knowing that she faced a similar dilemma on a regular basis. As a counselor, she wanted to help everyone but sadly not all witches and wizards could be helped, far beyond that point and she could only stand on the sidelines and observe the decline

"How about talking about it? After all, I'm a counselor and you seem to be in need of a friendly shoulder and an ear." She offered with a friendly smile

* * *

><p>Slowly, her mind began to drift, ascending through the sleepy depths escaping the clutches of the sedative. The potion weakened as her body naturally digested the sedative. The calming and relaxing influences wavered as the restraints snapped and released the fury of the once imprisoned nightmares, granting them free access to her unconscious mind. Her eyes rolled beneath her heavy eyelids as her head lulled over to one side.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Through the now dull throbbing pain and blackness of her closed swollen eyes, Constance was aware that something foreign had invaded her tiny bedroom. Her mind instantly panicked, fearing it was the demon who had returned to fulfill his fearful threat. She thrashed against the thin bed covers, her battered body complained and protested, desperately needing time and rest in order to recuperate.<em>

'_Constance,' whispered a hushed voice 'I'm here to help...don't be afraid.'_

_Her body lay limply on the bed, she listened to the silence of the night and the quickened breathing of whomever was in her bedroom. A hand firmly covered her mouth to prevent her voice from calling out and waking the other still sleeping students in the nearby rooms. Reluctantly, her eyelid opened to reveal only a dark shadowy figure leaning over her or perhaps she was hallucinating, doubting her own eyes._

'_Sssh! I'm here to help but you must remain calm and quiet.' Added the voice and slowly removed her soft hands from her mouth_

'_Who?' she muttered, squinting into the darkness_

'_I know that you were summoned to Professor Blackstein's office.'_

_Constance stiffened at the mention of his name, instantly revisiting the images of only a few hours ago which she had barely survived. Painfully, she winced as she attempted to sit up in bed and flicked her wrist, bringing to life a small candle, revealing the identity of the mysterious voice._

_She recognised the older woman as a lecturer, having seen her in the passing while commuting to and from classes. She subconsciously swallowed the rising fear, wondering why the tutor was now visiting her now and prepared her self for what was about to be unleashed. _

'_Your eyes are not deceiving you! I am a lecturer, my name is Lucy Nightmoon,' she spoke softy and offered a tiny smile as she introduced herself but she sensed the student's delicate state of mind and decided to press on_

'_You are not the only one!' quickly jumping into an explanation, having already sadly started the same sentence to countless other young witches 'Hector Blackstein had been...abusing his position and power for many, many years...even when I was a student here.' Ashamed of her own painful memories that began to resurface, she looked away and took a few moments to collect her thoughts together. She was now here for Constance._

'_But...why return?' finally finding her voice and clutched to the thinning blanket_

'_Allow me to explain...' replied Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Nightmoon had arrived at witch training college after the suggestion or perhaps a push from her parents. They only wanted the very best for their daughter and were delighted to hear that she was under the direct tutor-age of Mistress Hecketty Broomhead.<em>

_The years at college and serving under the demanding tutor had been difficult to say the least but equally rewarding as she neared the date for her graduation. She had already gained a reputation and in combination with her family's name had seen the doors begin to open in front of her, aiding in her budding career, in whatever she decided to do with her life, knowledge and power._

_Professor Hector Blackstein had silently stalked the young witch, reading through countless reports and listening to Hecketty as she actually praised her student. Hector approached Lucy and announced that she was to arrive at his office to begin talks for her future, despite the fact that in a few days, she would be graduating from college. Strange but she did not think anything less of the request._

__

_Lucy limped back towards her room, keeping a low profile and darted into the shadows at the mere sound of anything, fearing that someone would see her newly acquired injuries and begin to ask questions. Her body ached all over and screamed for rest as she finally reached the save confines of her room before she sank onto her bed. The flat springs groaned under her weight and offered little to no comfort but it was better than the cold, unforgiving stone floor. Her tears had stopped spilling out from her eyes, hours ago and only the residual sound of his manic laughter and cruel jibes swirled throughout her ears. She remembered protesting and struggling against him but was powerless, discovering that he lusted at the pathetic attempts of fighting against him._

'_Sadly, my dear...you are nothing special. I simply prefer the powerful, gifted and youth and you ticked all the boxes. There has been many before you and there will be many more after you.' He sneered into her ear_

_She cradled her head, burying her bruised face into the thin pillow, it was at that moment, she wanted to die, to end her own suffering and the still raw and disgusting images which played before her very eyes, closed or not._

_Then, his voice returned, never leaving her ears 'There will be many more after you.' lingered his poisonous voice_

'_But what can I do?' she thought, never wishing what she had survived and endured on her worst enemy but how could she protect the innocent from the ever-hungry and lustful professor?_

* * *

><p>'<em>I did return...I decided to teach but also I wanted to help the students...I have prevented some from his grasp but many others, I have not been able to protect...'<em>

_She reached into a small black bag and produced two glass vials, placing them into Constance' still trembling hands 'I concocted these potions myself...this one will ease the pain, prevent the physical injuries from showing and work in conjunction with you own power to heal your body...more quickly.'_

_Constance looked at the other vial 'What about the other?'_

_Lucy closed her eyes and took a moment to organise her words, it pained her to explain 'This will ensure you don't become pregnant with his child.'_

'_If he is exposed...you could be found guilty be association.'_

_Lucy nodded her head, in agreement as in the eyes of the law, she was tampering with evidence but also her own experience and the persistent mental torment of guilt and shame, it would be a small price to pay should she eventually find herself standing in a courtroom. _

_'Constance, I do not wish to do this but I cannot ignore nor forget what happened to my self and I do not want any student to suffer or endure what I had to go through but Professor Blackstein is devious and pure evil...he is a very powerful man and has many friends in powerful positions and high places! I can only offer hope...Constance, I have failed you but time will hopefully heal you and you will bury this memory, continue to grow into a mature, beautiful woman and escape this place and everything associated with it.'_

_Constance stared down at the contents of her hand, the two glass vials, colourful contents swirled. She turned her attention towards the angel that had probably saved her and threw her bruised arms around her, tears resurfaced and rolled down her cheeks, landing into the tutor's knitted sweater. Lucy allowed herself to reciprocate the hug, its symbolic gesture helped both witches, both had survived hell._

'_Remember Constance, you are never to blame for this'_

'_Thank you.' She whispered between silent sobs, not knowing what she would have done if Lucy Nightmoon had not appeared and offered her the desperately needed lifeline in her most vulnerable moment in time_

'_I just wish that someone had been there for me.' Whispered Lucy, soothing the students crying_

* * *

><p>Amelia wiped the last of her tears from the corners of her eyes "I must apologise...again," she blew her nose "I'm just frightened for Constance and her well-being."<p>

"Ah! So the session did not help?" replied Zelda, hiding her saddened eyes and sipped the last of her cooling tea

"I must confess that I haven't been able to explore that conversation with Constance as much as I would like...she seems to be quite the expert in avoiding that particular line of questioning."

Zelda cleared her throat "Where is Constance?" she asked remembering back to their previous truth-potion laced conversation that revealed Constance enjoyed time alone at the school holidays to continue work, research or reading

"Perhaps, you might want to follow me...there was an incident prior to your arrival."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but was intrigued to find out the details regarding the incident. Amelia was already heading out of the staffroom, leaving Zelda to play catch up. She jogged through the empty corridors, devoid of the normal noise of students.

"Amelia...what is going on?" she asked, slightly annoyed

"I do fear that Constance is losing control...again."

"Again?" her voice squeaked

Amelia nodded "I have only ever...how can I put it?" her mind rattled for fitting words "Witnessed an outburst when she first arrived at the school...perhaps a few months into her teaching post. But I preformed a mind suppressing spell although that was many years ago." She casually mentioned in her rushed explanation

"A mind suppressing spell? Are you insane?" gasped Zelda "Those technical spell have been banned by the guild...have you any idea of the possible risks that are involved? You are playing with fire and risking your own life as well as Constance' life."

Amelia stopped abruptly and spun fast on her heel, Zelda nearly collided into the older witch "Do _not_ lecture me!" she spat, her friendly nature disappeared and matched that of her evil twin sister Agatha "I know exactly what I was doing at the time and stand by my actions...I knew the risks but the benefits outweighed the risks...What else was I suppose to do?" her mind thinking back to a time when Constance was in desperate need a mother figure in her life and someone to ease her pain, to give her a break so she could prove her worth.

Amelia thrust a single finger at Zelda "Constance was beyond help...even professional help and I could not just simply step back and do nothing...you judge me because you have no idea. Well I'm about to show you a small example of what Constance Hardbroom is capable of doing," she paused to collect her sanity and put to rest her bubbling rage but she would not have allowed anyone to judge her on her past especially when it was to aid another "We need...must work together, despite out differences."

Amelia arrived at the potion lab and pushed open the door, the hinges creaked and somewhere in the destroyed remains of the classroom, glass fell and shattered. Zelda slowly entered the classroom and scanned every inch of the room, nothing had been spared from the chaos that once dominated the room "What happened?" asked Zelda

The older witch pinched the bridge of her nose and remembered the scene perfectly.

"I found her in here, brewing that dreadful potion." started Amelia

Zelda raised an eyebrow

"Oh...wide awake potion. I don't know exactly what happened but the cauldron...it must have been weak or past its prime...the cauldron blew up and ruined the last of the ingredients and well..."

She looked at the younger witch "To put it bluntly, she did all this."

Zelda shuddered, still surveying the damage and listened to the unfolding story

"I've never felt such raw...almost like rage! I took cover as everything blew up, imploded...you get the general gist and then she collapsed," she pointed to the corner and felt new forming tears prick her eyes "We both sat there...I held my broken colleague in my arms while she begged me to "fix her'." she quoted

Zelda walked around the shattered glass and congealed potions, she offered a hand to the older witch "We'll work together and we'll help her."

Amelia smiled, touched by the counselor's concern "There's something else that you probably need to see."

* * *

><p>Both witches slowly climbed the winding stairs as they made their way to the high turret of the west wing of the academy which housed the powerful deputy headmistress. Just like before, Amelia stood and pushed the heavy wooden door open, to reveal even more devastation and destruction, Zelda gasped as she stood on the threshold of the doorway.<p>

"What on earth?" she muttered aloud

Amelia shrugged her shoulders "I found her room in this condition after the incident in the potion lab...I attempted to question her and find out more but she was mentally and physically exhausted."

Morgana, the faithful and only true companion hissed at the sight of the stranger that dared to enter the domain of her mistress.

Zelda's academic mind began to collect and piece together the fractured jigsaw puzzle of her one-off, former patient. Something had activated a long lost, dormant memory which resulted with the destroyed remains of two prized room which Constance proclaimed to be her sanctum. A trigger had set Constance off onto the path of self destruction "In my experience, something like this would have been the direct result of possibly bad news, causing the past to resurface..." began Zelda thinking aloud once again

Amelia tugged on her arm, barely able to contain her shock "Oh god! The letter!"

"Letter?" she questioned

"A letter arrived earlier today," she scolded her self "The letter arrived by a courier member of the guild, he had to ensure that Constance received the letter...we all thought it was odd," she cleared her throat "The news was that Mistress Hecketty Broomhead had passed away, natural causes...Constance seemed shocked...but damn...I should've known, went after Constance but I thought to give her peace."

Zelda heard the cat meow loudly and circle a single, square piece of paper which lay amongst the chaos "I'm no detective but I'm assuming this may also be another piece to the puzzle?"

Amelia collected Morgana into her arms and Zelda took the letter.

* * *

><p>"When you last preformed the mind suppressing spell and how long before it is rendered ineffective?"<p>

Amelia placed a saucer of milk for Morgana and sank into her seat, mentally doing calculations in her head "In the beginning, the spell was successful and lasted many years before the natural decay of the spell but recently the deterioration rate has been rapid, requiring me to preform the spell every few months. Myself and Constance are at a loss to discovery an explanation."

Zelda handed the newly discovered piece of the puzzle to Amelia, letting her read the contents. After a few moments of re-reading the same sentence over and over again, she gave up "You'll have to excuse me but this appears to be nothing but gibberish."

"Exactly, a spell prevents us from reading and discovering the contents of the letter which suggests that not only a powerful individual is responsible for this but also raises the question of why is it important to maintain the secrecy of it's contents?" she clasped her hands together, fingers interlinked

Amelia slumped, her head in her hands, elbow resting firmly on the table "Is it possible that a revelation...the news within these letters prompted Constance to momentarily lose control despite the mind suppressing spell in place?"

"Well, it's not as easy as that...there are a number of variables that have to be taken into consideration," she sipped a fresh cup of tea "For example stress, age and the sudden news of Mistress Broomhead could have all contributed towards the failing of the spell...perhaps Constance needs this? To confront her fears, it's fair to say that the spell is no longer working."

"Isn't there another way? The mere thought of her suffering, haunted by images of her own mind," Amelia shivered "I want to help her, not make her worse...I fear I'm already losing her."

"Amelia...we need to do something! The spell is degrading chaotically...already there's proof," referring to the destroyed rooms "I have to completely erase the suppressing spell."

"What will that do to her?" concerned Amelia, biting her nails

"That depends on us and Constance."

* * *

><p>Amelia lead Zelda towards her own bedroom and looked at her watch "She should still be asleep, I gave her a sedative...she was drained and needed to rest."<p>

Zelda nodded "I'll wait here...no need to alarm nor overwhelm her."

Amelia clicked the door closed behind her and crept into her bedroom. Nothing appeared out of place however her eyes fell onto the bed now devoid of the once sleeping witch.

"Constance?" called Amelia scanning her room

The sound of running water caught her instant attention. Carefully, she listened but only the water draining down the blackened plug hole could be heard. A wave of nausea suddenly struck Amelia, the hairs on her neck pricked as she feared the worst behind the door of her own tiny bathroom.

"Constance?" she called again and knocked on the door

* * *

><p>Zelda paced up and down the corridor with her hands behind her back, waiting for the right time. She stopped at the window and smiled, seeing the sunshine in all its glory and alone without needing to compete with the clouds. She squinted into the woodland below, concentrating on what looked like a lone figure standing beside a massive oak tree but as she blinked and looked closer, there was nothing there. Shrugging her shoulders, she brushed it off and continued to pace.<p>

* * *

><p>"Constance," she called louder this time and knocked heavily against the door "It's Amelia...open the door."<p>

She chanced her luck and checked the handle of the door, with much relief, she found the door was not locked but what she found forced her back into the sink, clutching her chest "Zelda!" shouted Amelia

Zelda bound into the room, knocking herself hard into the door "Oh no!..Oh God!"


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: *Well, well, well* Back for more? Thanks for sticking around, I'm pretty sure it's been a nail biting wait but uni work and placement have taken over not to mention getting over jet-lag! Yes, I have returned from the big apple, t'was amazing but actually colder than Scotland *faints*_

_Okay, so everyone is clear that this has fic as well as the fics prior has now morphed from a Quadrilogy to a Pentalogy! *EEEKKKKK* I'm secretly excited at the thought and granted I've just given myself more work *faceplant* I know that all will be revealed in the very last and final fic but that's still a while away and for now..._

_Here are the latest ramblings from moi ;)_

_PS: You guys know the drill, ignore the spelling/grammar mistakes. If there's any it is the direct cause of lingering jet-lag and/or an infamous proof-read at three in the bloody morning! Damn, my sister...she has generously donated her cold to me *shakes fist* _

_And would like to dedicate this latest chapter to everyone that has followed since The Untitled and sacrificed a little time to happily read and review *bows* I, thank you so very much._

Chapter Six: Clash of Opinion

**Have ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and** **rot from within?**

* * *

><p>Amelia impatiently paced in the corridor, forced out of her own bedroom at the request of Constance.<p>

'_How dare she.' _thought Amelia, her growing anger directed at the witch counselor

She wrapped her arms around her pear-shaped frame, trying to offer herself the simplest form of comfort but she still shivered.

A voice broke her concentration.

"Amelia," started Zelda now leaning against the closed door, expressionless "I can only offer my sincere apologies."

Instinctively, she tightened her arms around her frame which offered little warmth or reassurance. She fought the internal battle, needing to remain calm and collected "Its fine!" she brushed off the concern but secretly holding her tongue.

The anger she felt could match that of her evil twin sister, bubbling just beneath the surface but she would be the better person and overlooked the sudden control that Zelda had established after only being in the academy for a matter of hours. Amelia loathed surrendering her control, granted Zelda had much more working knowledge, experience and equally cared for Constance but she was envious of the counselor. What Amelia had attempted over the course of years, the younger witch had accomplished in a single session and the interaction in the bathroom was the proof. The fact that Constance pushed away Amelia in favour of Zelda just added salt to the wound. It plain hurt.

Zelda pushed herself from the door and stepped towards the older witch, a hand rested on her shoulder "Amelia," she started "I came here to help...I know that you and Constance are...well close but she is not well, hence her reaction towards you."

She spun quickly on her heel, staring adamantly at Zelda "I'll admit...her reaction, her anger...it was frightening to witness but you have to understand that I have been at her side, always there for her since the beginning...since she arrived at this academy nearly fifteen years ago and then you," she paused feeling the rise in heat in her face causing her cheeks pinked and fought to calm her temper

Zelda cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her chest, interested in what Amelia was about to say.

"I pushed Constance to visit you...remember our correspondence? I was genuinely concerned and still am...always having her best interests at heart! For fifteen years, I've waited for her...willingly her to come to me and talk but I only ever got broken bits and pieces of the mysterious puzzle which is Constance Hardbroom and the images while performing countless suppressing spells...but you! You have managed to learn more about her in a single session than I could ever have thought possible," confessed Amelia feeling almost childish but it was not far from the truth "I am glad that she opened up to you but I hoped it would have been me...and as far as you're proposed plan...the risks out-weight the benefits...I cannot simply go along with it."

"Oh Amelia!" began Zelda, knowing that she had inadvertently replaced Amelia's role and disrupted the fragile relationship also she could not afford to confess to Amelia that she had the aid of a truth potion in cracking the hard-shelled witch "Did it not occur to you that perhaps Constance opened up to me because she felt too ashamed and didn't want to disappoint the only positive figure in her life?" referring to Amelia

She shook her head "I didn't...it just hurt that Constance pushed me away like that."

"But, she isn't herself...I don't like this anymore than you...but it's the _only _way."

The butterflies continued to flutter in her stomach, still clutching onto the last straws of optimism "Is it the only way?"

Zelda nodded "Yes, for now she's resting...I...we have to prepare for the cleansing."

"Why don't you get organized...I'd like to spend some time with Constance."

* * *

><p>Amelia pushed against the heavy oak door to her bedroom, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dimly illuminated room. Slowly, she made her way over to the chair that only a few hours ago she occupied when Constance had first taken the sedative potion however this time, Amelia refused to leave, not this time.<p>

Her hands snaked around the cool hand of the unconscious witch, who lay unaware of her surroundings. Amelia observed the steady rise and fall of her chest, relaxed breathing and saw that her features were devoid of any stress and anger.

"I promise this time...I will _not_ leave. Not this time."

* * *

><p>"<em>It...it won't come off." she gasped, clutching a damp cloth as she scrubbed angrily at permanent scar on her arm<em>

_The sleeve of her black dress, the material which acted like a traditional uniform, a shield against any prying eyes was shredded and exposed her pale, scarred arm. Her skin looked semi transparent, blue veins protruding form her skeletal like figure but already where the cloth had scoured her fragile skin left a painful looking pink tinge, her skin now raw._

"_Constance?" whispered Amelia, not wanting to startle her "What are you doing?"_

"_Needs to be clean...needs to be perfect." panicked Constance, madness danced within her eyes as she briefly glanced at Amelia before turning her attention to the impossible task of attempting to remove the permanent etched scar from her flesh_

_Amelia reached out for the cloth "There's nothing there."_

_She nodded insistently "Oh but there is...I can feel it."_

"_Constance? Constance...do you remember me?" started Zelda, interrupting the moment and kneeled down in front of her. Slowly her soothing voice slowed the aggressive and obsessive cleaning of her reddening skin_

"_Do not be alarmed Constance, we're both here to help." whispered Amelia_

"_No...not you! Get away," growled Constance and shrugged away the warmth of Amelia's hand "You left...when I woke, I was alone."_

_For a brief moment, she was dumbfounded but recovered "Constance, I didn't mean..." she fumbled over her own words, her nerves preventing the steady flow of an explanation_

"_I needed you...you deserted me. Nothing but hallow and empty words and broken promises...no more." She cut into Amelia's bumbling explanation almost without emotion_

_She was desperate to prove and correct the error, to erase the hurt and reached out for Constance again. Her fingers grazed only the soft material of her satin dress. The pain was evident in her feature and it was clear to Amelia had been shut out once more._

_Constance looked at Zelda, she recognised her familiar face and turned her back on Amelia "Send her away." She pleaded like a child. Scared by Amelia?_

_Zelda did not need to say but indicated with her eyes to leave, it was perfectly clear to Amelia that she had inadvertently hurt her and this was the consequences for going back on her word. She could not help but feel heartbroken, shunned by her adoptive daughter and replaced by a stranger._

_She turned when she reached the door "I would never abandon you...Constance, you're my daughter. Come back to me."_

* * *

><p>"This is all my fault," whispered Amelia as she brushed a loose stand of hair out from Constance' pale face "I tried to protect you for so long...from yourself and now look," she continued "I was angry at Zelda but now I see that was misdirected...I should be angry at myself."<p>

Amelia paused and brought a limp hand towards her lips, softly kissing the cool skin and clutched her hand like a lifeline "I have unwittingly condemned you to a hellish nightmare...the damage I've caused...Constance, I did it for you. You asked...hell you begged me and I couldn't bare to let you suffer"

There was a soft knock at the door and Zelda gently pushed open the door to Amelia's bedroom "Sorry to interrupt...again." she offered a smile. A peace offering

Amelia returned to smile "The cleansing?"

The smile vanished "Yes, afraid so."

"What do you need me to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First, thanks to everyone for waiting for this chapter. Had a great deal of teething issues for this chapter which caused me to seriously considering abandon this as the task was too much but finally got over the drama and bang! Finally uploaded this little baby, it's been a while so I hope it flows *nervously bites nails*_

_Second, thanks to those who listened to my whining and bitching regarding this beast of a chapter!_

_Third, have a few rough ideas for the next few chapters, details and time however will be the ultimate challenge so hopefully, the next upload won't be nearly as long. _

Chapter Seven: Cleanse and Purge

It was nearing that time. Time drawing ever closer.

Zelda paced in the corridor outside of the bedroom where Amelia was calmly sitting at the bedside of Constance, softly talking to her as if she were awake. Even though, time was of the essence, Zelda felt the inner conflict grow as her conscience battled between the risks, benefits and the overall greater good for her one-time patient. She was torn between her oath and professionalism, to retain Constance' confidentiality and privacy or break that trust and be damned of the consequences, deal with the fallout at an appropriate time.

Zelda knew that she could and would not part with the heavy, gory details or expect to recount the entire session that both she and Constance had covered while under the influence of the truth potion, strategically placed in a glass of water. But what Zelda did know to be true would be to briefly warn Amelia, without exposing too much. A cleansing was not a particular pleasant experience to witness especially when it was preformed on a loved one.

Zelda already knew that her presence had annoyed Amelia, after all since arriving, she had assumed control of the situation, judged Amelia after she confessed to conducting memory suppressing spells and decided the treatment and fate of Constance without so much involving Amelia, who had been through it all and experienced the good, the bad and ugly with Constance but now the spell was degrading at an abnormal rate, far beyond the reach and realms of Amelia's competence and comprehension.

She looked at her watch once more, unable to delay the cleansing any further, she knocked the door.

* * *

><p>Amelia sat by her bed, eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the exhausted potion mistress, who seemed paler than usual.<p>

She cocked an eyebrow and leaned closer, listening. The steady rise and fall of her chest had changed. Now, her chest panted to keep up with the demand for oxygen as she gasped for the vital lifeline but also on a subconscious level, wanted to scream but was unable to do so. No sound escaped, no-one came to her aid and again she was alone.

* * *

><p><em>The cold metal snapped around his wrists, common procedure but everyone knew that this was a feeble act and that alone would never hold him. Everyone knew about his mastered abilities, finely tuned skills and his almighty power which if he wanted, would melt the shackles from his wrists but he did not offer any resistance.<em>

_The great hall had been sent into a state of chaos after the ruling from the jury therefore sealing the fate of Professor Hector Blackstein. An added outcry was the sentencing of the now disgraced wizard which caused a fast growing riot that the court bailiffs became overwhelmed by the mob, all joined in their hatred towards the professor and wanted to seek out their own form of sentencing. In the middle of chaos, Constance could feel his cold eyes transfixed on her. Despite his sealed fate, he still remained calm, unfazed and allowed a small smile to curl the edges of his lips. There was a strange gleam which danced in his eyes perhaps secretly relieved that the monster within had been discovered and stopped, or mastering plans, using his powerful connections to avoid his incarceration?_

_Wordlessly, he knew that she was still haunted by nightmares on a regular basis, they all had the nightmares although she would continuously deny otherwise and had threw herself into perfecting her own version of wide awake potion, something that she could not allow anyone to discover besides it would serve its purpose as a short term solution until she was able to win her conflicting, internal battle._

'_I think about you...about our night. You were always my favorite, a toy stolen from Hecketty. I always wondered about her obsession with you...now I know!'_

_His voice, invaded her thoughts, what else was he capable of doing? She squeezed her eye shut, refusing to cry and demanded control over her body. Mentally, she put up her guard to ensure he could no longer probe her mind, to discover anything else that he could potentially use against her._

"_Order in my court," barked the judge as he repeated himself above the growing rioting mob and used his hammer to establish control "Bailiff! Get him out of here." He ordered, as the crowd demanded the professor dead_

_'You cannot escape, be it awake or asleep...you will always be mine. You all belong to me.'_

* * *

><p>His voice hissed. Lingering between the plains of her mind caught in a helpless limbo between the sleeping and waking world. Slowly, she clawed, found the strength, stumbled through her own unconscious mind and snapped awake. However the rasp of his voice was a painful reminder of the past which she thought she had escaped. As, the voice disappeared, the idle threat implied had invoked and unearthed long, lost forgotten memories associated by the mere sound of his voice and still had the uncanny ability to unnerve her, rendering her immobile and powerless.<p>

Her throat constricted tightly, allowing a strangled whine to escape from her lips.

"Constance?"

The voice seemed familiar and through the sleepy fog, her eyes darted around her surroundings, nothing seemed familiar, everything foreign. As panic began to overwhelm her senses, her exhausted and fractured mind already spiraling out of control, trying to make sense and desperately attempting to understand what had and was happening to her.

Her head snapped to one side at the sound of her name again, quickly she pushed herself up from the soft mattress only to feel lightheaded, small dots dancing in her line of vision "Amelia?" she questioned tentatively

"Hush...I'm here, I promised to look after you...I will not break my word." Replied Amelia, offering much need comfort in her words, mothering the clearly shaken figure

"What? Where am I?" Unable to remember while a hand reached for her pounding forehead

"Calm down," warned Amelia offering her hand to Constance "You're in my room...you have been sleeping on and off since the incident in the potion lab and whatever happened to your own room."

Constance gripped Amelia's hand "Oh Amelia!" she gasped, clearly shaken and ashamed "I must apologise..."

Amelia returned the gesture, squeezing her hand. Preventing the weaker witch from exhausting her dwindling energy "Everything can be replaced" she paused and licked her lips "You remember Zelda Black...don't you?"

"Zelda? She's here?"

A single knock interrupted any further conversation, both of them looking and seeing Zelda snake into the room but remaining by the door.

"Hello Constance," she acknowledged before catching Amelia's eye "Could I just borrow you for a moment, Amelia?"

Amelia glanced and offered a reassuring look "We'll be a few moments."

* * *

><p>Zelda and Amelia stood outside in the cool air of the corridor.<p>

"I take it that you're ready and fully prepared...for the cleansing?"

Zelda nodded "Yes, but...well I think I should...I feel it's my duty that you know the basics."

Amelia frowned "I will be present throughout the cleansing, unless..." her voice drifted

"Please," she interrupted, holding up her hand "That's not what I'm referring to, Amelia. This is difficult for me...a breach, violation of patient confidentiality. It is something I maintain strongly but in this instance...circumstances permitting, I feel that we could overlook this...infraction..." She stammered over her words, having never breached any of her work ethics or principles not including the times, she had used a truth potion on two of her one-time patients.

Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes closed in order to swallow away her increasing, growing fear of the unknown. As much as she considered Constance as the daughter that she never had, there was a great deal of her life that she did not know about Constance but so far from what she had already witnessed, she was not exactly sure just how deep she wanted to venture into the rabbit hole.

'_Remember this isn't for you...it's for her.' _A thought uttered in her mind

She relaxed her features and offered a small smile, almost forgetting how to use her facial muscles. For a brief time, her features had frozen into a worried frown, her forehead now ached as her muscles finally learned to relax and her shoulders sagged slightly "For Constance, I'll do anything you say. You have my word."

* * *

><p>Zelda did not know where else to begin, wanting to limit the damage "Professor Hector Blackstein."<p>

The name rolled off her tongue with ease but left a bitter taste in her mouth. She observed Amelia's reaction. Nothing.

"Professor Hector Blackstein?" Amelia carefully repeated the name and thought for a brief moment before shrugging her shoulders

"Amelia, think carefully...it was considered the worst scandal in the guild's history."

She went to open her mouth and protest when an almost foreign memory resurfaced, she closed her eyes and remembered the day as if it were yesterday. The worst scandal was a polite way to put it! The actions and repercussions of Professor Hector Blackstein had sent ripples throughout the entire community. It was considered a dark day in the history books that an incredibly talented and powerful wizard of his caliber would turn on his own kind, to direct his secret lust and torture on the innocent.

A gasp escaped her throat. A hand cupped her mouth "Oh dear lord! Constance...she was one of them, wasn't she?"

Zelda reluctantly nodded, her hand reached out for Amelia's hand which hung limply by her side, still reeling from the shock

"Constance and all those other girls...all those years! His punishment was not fitting enough for his crimes."

Zelda swallowed, knowing this was just the tip of the iceberg. The tricky debate for Zelda was to either brace Amelia for the impact or simply allow her to experience it first hand through Constance, herself during the cleansing. She observed the headmistress of the all girl's school and knew that she could not allow her to take part in the cleansing without at least knowing a very brief background into what pieces of the past may be uncovered.

"Amelia...there's more." She hinted

The tears were quick at forming "In such a short lifetime...she's already experienced so much suffering and torment."

* * *

><p>As the sun began to sink into the horizon, it marked the end of a traumatic day. The first which had opened the floodgates, what would tomorrow bring?<p>

Two revelations, unearthing the past that she had worked incredibly hard to escape but she would never be totally free from her past. The first appearance of stars in the dusky sky, twinkled high above the window of the academy, where Constance stood. She watched the colours of the sky change as the sun slowly disappeared. The stars sparkled with hope.

The door opened to reveal both Amelia and Zelda.

"What is happening...to me?" Whispered Constance, urgent for answers to at least know what she was dealing with

"We believe the mind suppressing spell is failing...it is degrading chaotically hence the explanation of why you are experiencing random memories and hallucinations."

She shook her head in denial "No, it is not possible! Even if that were true, the spell is not at fault...there has to be an explanation for the sudden decay, why now?"

"Constance...there are a number of factors that can contribute towards the spell failing...but right now, you are in danger," she paused glancing between Amelia and Constance "And we're here to help you."

"What do you have planned?" asked Constance in typical fashion, folding her arms

"Zelda will perform a cleansing...to remove the spell completely which will aid in the healing." Replied Amelia

Constance snorted "Between a rock and hard place."

"I have every confidence that I will be successful..." began Zelda

"I do not doubt your ability Miss Black, rather the opposite actually..." her voice trailed off

"But you agree?"

* * *

><p>Constance sat in a chair, her hands clasped, posed ready with her casting fingers in typical stance while Amelia sat near the corner, keeping a watchful eye on both Constance and Zelda, nervously she rocked back and forth in her chair, nervous energy keeping her from remaining still. The counselor, stood behind Constance, with her hands carefully placed on her shoulders.<p>

Constance flinched at the touch, feeling the healing hands upon her bony shoulders. She shivered inwardly, detesting the contact and the invasion of her personal space which Zelda was guilty on both parts. She swallowed, the growing feeling of unease that formed a tight knot in her stomach and allowed it, for this one time only.

"Close your eyes, Constance and focus on the sound of my voice."

She glanced over to Amelia "I'm afraid." She confessed, nervously

Amelia knew that the admission alone must have been painful. The confession uttered, escaped from her lips went against everything Constance stood for, everything that had been programmed into her impressionable mind as a young adolescent. There had only ever been one other time when Constance had confessed to a fear, it was when she first started at the academy as the latest member of staff included into the Cackle fold.

"Trust me Constance. We're both here to help you! We'll be by your side the entire time...Now close your eyes." Replied Amelia, fighting back her own emotions

Constance nodded at Amelia, never doubting her word but it did not prevent her from biting nervously at her bottom lip. The pain that she inflicted on her self, a reminder to remain focused and to prevent any form of expression that may have inadvertently shown in her expression. Her eyebrows frowned angrily at her lack of control, from preventing herself from falling victim to her own mind. Being the victim was something she had laid to rest in the past and had secretly promised herself, never to be in that position again but now she had broken her own promise.

* * *

><p>Her thoughts were disturbed when the soft touch of Zelda's slender fingers grazed her skin. Inwardly, she shivered at the contact of another, feeling her warm fingers touch her naturally cool skin. Her ears pricked at the sound of a soothing whisper, uttered from Zelda and suddenly Constance could feel her eyes grow increasingly heavier, unable to resist, she fell into temptation and under the spell.<p>

It was easier to surrender than to fight the inevitable.

Zelda murmured softly the spell that would induce the beginning of the cleansing. Their minds were now linked in a fragile, telekinetic bond. Silence fell over the room, leaving only Amelia. She leaned closer, her eyes never leaving either of them, on constantly vigilance for any sort of changes but sudden movement, broke her concentration, allowing her glance to deviate.

While Zelda remained perfectly still almost like a statue, under her fingertips, Constance began to twitch, tiny beads of sweat appearing around the hairline. Amelia raised a concerned eyebrow for both their well-being. Constance' features contorted and twisted almost as if she was in agony or attempting to fend off the counselor, preventing her from completing the necessary task.

The cleansing was beginning to weaken the once steady spell, unraveling the multiple layers that had been cast over the years. The spell had degenerated worse then she previously thought and had to limit the damage before Constance began to fight her, already she could feel her consciousness lurk somewhere in the background. Zelda would have to act effectively and efficiently to ensure all traces of the spell was completely erased.

* * *

><p>Amelia resisted the urge to break the bond, the initiation of the cleansing but remained seated, instead she settled for reaching out and grasping onto the shaking hand of Constance, unable to offer any words of encouragement, this was the next best thing she could do without feeling totally helpless.<p>

'_It won't be long now, Constance...hang in here. Zelda, be safe and quick.' _Thought Amelia, sending out a silent prayer for both witches

* * *

><p>Zelda opened her eyes and frowned with confusion. There was nothing. Her eyes scanned her surrounding only to find herself completely surrounded by darkness which made her question the bond that had been formed between them. Was the bond still intact or had something gone wrong?<p>

'_Stay calm, Constance...it won't be long.' _Echoed the soothing voice of Zelda, feeling Constance resist her. Her mind fighting Zelda similar to the way the body fights off a foreign infection, attempting to neutralize the threat. She had very little time left.

Zelda could feel an apposing force of resistance grow which attempted to prevent her from completing the cleansing. She swallowed and tapped into her reserve energy, she would not give in nor surrender until the task was complete, Constance and Amelia were depending on her, the immense pressure not to fail them.

Plunging further into the dark and mysterious mind, whispered voices followed her, never allowing her a moment's peace, perhaps a defense mechanism unwittingly triggered by the foreign invader. Swiftly, Zelda continued on her journey and soon found herself being drawn towards a seemingly save haven within the chaos.

A lone spotlight, offered a beacon of hope and clarity but on further inspection, Zelda found an antique chair which was occupied by Constance, unaware that Zelda stood in front of her, each tentatively step brought her closer towards the unsuspecting witch. A wooden floorboard groaned under the weight of Zelda, Constance' head snapped upward but a curtain of darkness prevented her from witnessing anything.

Zelda froze on the spot when Constance looked directly and silently cursed the floorboard for giving away her position. But something was not right.

Constance looked directly at Zelda but failed to acknowledge her presences. She looked closer at the witch and noticed something different regarding her eyes. Her once, soft chocolate eyes were so dilated that the colour of her iris' were virtually non existent, giving the illusion that her eyes were completely black. Her blackened eyes and haunting pale features caused an unsettling feeling, in the pit of her stomach, something was not right.

Her senses were dulled and numb, unable to assist her in making sense in what was happening, she felt exploited and on show, out of control and spiraling dangerously close to anarchy. That thought alone terrified her, to lose everything, not able to trust her own mind which concocted frightening truths from the past and bizarre, twisted future scenarios.

Her chest heaved, breathing panicking as she could feel she was not longer alone but still her eyes refused to aid her instead a veil of darkness blocked out everything and was heavily relying on her other senses to prevail. Her ears pricked at the sound of breathing, another than her own.

Zelda reached for Constance, her hands firmly gripping her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Constance screamed inside her mind as long buried images from the past resurfaced with velocity. She did not know how much longer, she could cope, wanting to force the counselor out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Zelda felt a powerful build up of energy which forcefully pushed away her fingers, severing the contact and link between herself and Constance. The telekinetic bond broken but the lingering images flickered in her mind like a dream. Her hands began to shake as the residue from the energy shock aggravated her nerves causing uncontrollable tremors.<p>

Amelia had been lost, caught up in the moment. Her eyes seemed vacant, in a trance like state, too busy to notice Zelda.

"I was successful," said Zelda, breaking the older witch's train of thought and bringing her back to reality

Cradling her shaking hands and offering an award-winning smile to mask her pain "But, if you'll excuse me...I must rest."

Amelia nodded but did not think anything strange about Zelda's quick exit and instead turned her attention back to Constance, who remained perfect posture in the chair.

"How are you, dear?" she asked softly, squeezing her hand offering reassurance

Constance moaned, her throat felt dry and the almost impossible task of opening her heavy eyelids. Amelia busied herself, fully observing her. After all, she had sat throughout the cleansing, rendered powerless, unable to protect or help her daughter as she journeyed through hell. Amelia smiled, it would seem that Constance survived the journey and could now begin to take the first, tentative steps towards recovery.

"You need to rest...let me help you." Began Amelia

Constance shook her head in refusal "No!"

"But Constance...the process of the cleansing has near exhausted you and..."

"I will rest later...right now..." interrupted Constance only to suddenly stop in mid sentence, her eyes fixed on the mirror

Amelia sighed, her Constance had returned and did not waste any time in reminding her "See? Even your reflection is telling you to get rest...just look at how drained you've become."

She continued to stare into the mirror but what Constance saw compared to what Amelia saw were two totally different images. Amelia could see an exhausted and gaunt reflection which screamed out for rest perhaps a hearty broth, soup to help aid in recouping her lost energy but what Constance witnessed was a half naked, skeletal figure, barely able to recognise her own reflection which screamed out for help. The reflection's bony fists, hammered against the glass, exposing her painfully thin arm which were littered with multiple scars and injuries.

Amelia placed her hand onto Constance' shoulder, flinching at her touch "At least, won't you join me for a cup of tea?"

She nodded and quickly glanced at the mirror, relieved to see a normal reflection once more.

* * *

><p>Zelda paced back and forth, busy chewing on a nail while her mind was still in utter chaos.<p>

"It cannot be...this is impossible!" she muttered, repeating over and over again

She attempted to examine the evidence that she had discovered but all roads would lead back to the only conclusion but it was too far fetched that it could never be true. She shook her head again and tried another obscure train of thought, anything to arrive at another answer to the puzzle.

Frustrated, Zelda threw a ball of energy at a mirror that hung on the wall. It shattered, sending pieces of razor sharp particles across the stone floor. The room was devoid of any fixtures, for her to vent her anger and frustration.

"If it is true...then I did feel another presence."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: If all goes according to plan then there won't be too many chapters to go! I know *sob sob* it's been fun but I'm dying to get into the latest fic before finishing this mammoth, beast of a Pentalogy! Might take a wee break and venture into some one-shots that have been mulling around the ol' noodle. My doodle pad is fit to rupture with random scribblings of a crazy person *smiles sweetly*_

_Okay, to save confusion most of this was written in a semi-point of view (Amelia's) which switched to flashback and then just forward with the storyline. I would loved to have a chapter solely based on pov's but I'm already milking this cow dry...don't wanna kill it!_

_Again, some questions/pieces of the puzzle are coming into play but then I've put in some new questions. Could suggest re-reading the entire fic or the beginning of the quadrilogy._

_*Scratches head* What have I forgotten to mention? Emmm, think that wraps things up, so again...enjoy and review. Ignore spelling/grammar mistakes. _

Chapter Eight: Calm before the Storm

They walked in silence.

Amelia desperately wanted to break the awkward silence that lingered between them but was at a loss for words. Instead, she used the time to venture into her own thoughts as she led the way down the spiraling staircase towards the staffroom, where the first revelation had begun.

The news of Mistress Hecketty Broomhead's demise was still a shock concept for Amelia to wrap her thoughts around. She could not begin to comprehend the emotional toll this was having on Constance.

Mistress Hecketty Broomhead was a cold witch but had made a name for her self and in all likelihood her legacy that would later turn to legend, like all the other witches and wizards before her. Her place would be cemented within the guild where a mighty portrait that would forever encapsulate a minuscule piece of Hecketty that future generations would never have to quake in fear, be ashamed of their grades, punished in unfair or an unjust manner, only those that knew her or had been under her iron fist dominance of tutor-age would alone know the truth.

Amelia gently hummed a song to herself, keeping her mind occupied but guilt began to thread its way into her consciousness that she could no longer ignore. Zelda Black, the young witch counselor from the guild had arrived at the academy, almost through divine intervention and had been drawn into helping her one-time patient and inadvertently clashed with Amelia. Zelda had disapproved of Amelia's methods, to use memory suppressing spells which were extremely dangerous and volatile. Never getting to the root of her demons, the spell merely offered a blanket to cover and shield the memories. In return Amelia offered resistance of her own when Zelda suggested a cleansing.

She sighed mentally and knew that she had been less than welcoming and thankful to the younger witch, having kept her at arms length and offered a slightly frosty, hostile front. Amelia could kick herself for just how she had actually treated Zelda and immediately felt ashamed of her actions. She was torn, relieved that Constance was now her self once again, Amelia felt she had to defend herself by her past actions in regarding the choices that had  
>been made.<p>

* * *

><p>She remembered so vividly that night.<p>

_Constance' trembling body fell to her knees, her hands grabbed and clutched at Amelia's black skirt. Tears stained her porcelain like face, blood shocked eyes looked up at Amelia, like a frightened child looks at a mother for protection and comfort._

'_Please...Amelia, help me...please help me.'_

_Her strangled voice caught in her throat between sobs as she begged for her colleague to help her. But what was she to do? What was Constance asking of her?_

_Her hand came to rest on her unraveling bun 'Sshh! Calm down...now tell me what you want me to do?'_

* * *

><p>For so long it had always just been the two of them, just Amelia and Constance, the dynamic duo. Both of them having been through and witnessed so much, sharing a bond that was stronger than a working relationship. A family bond that neither of them had, Amelia never being blessed with a child of her own and Constance losing her family at a young age, they were perfectly matched and it was not until Constance had begged and pleaded for Amelia to aid her to put her demons to rest that Amelia silently adopted the young, troubled witch, taking her under her wing. The appearance of Zelda had threatened that fragile bond which had taken years to set and become almost as strong as concrete. It was positively heartbreaking when Constance, in a moment of madness and battling a realistic hallucination chose Zelda over her. Her heart pounded widely when she was banished and overheard Zelda offering comforting word to ease Constance' tears, something that had always been her duty to do.<p>

Constance followed at Amelia's side, where she always stood.

Her heeled boots echoed on the stone floor as she marched with purpose, her keys jingled, ever faithfully by her side which marked her position and power as the deputy of the academy. Rarely, she walked anywhere but the trademark sound of her heels and keys would normally alert the students that their fearsome potion mistress was on the prowl, advancing ever closer towards them and would be advised to stop any forms of trouble and misconduct or face the heavy penalty.

As they continued down the swirling stairs, Constance reached out and clasped the metal hand railing. Her keen sense of hearing pricked, a faint murmur vibrated in the air causing her to shiver.

* * *

><p>"A nice cup of tea...often helps me to nod off." Opened Amelia, offering a start of a conversation, breaking the silence between them<p>

Amelia gently placed the black cup in front of Constance before turning her attention to sorting her own cup, still humming a song to herself. Constance forced herself to lift her heavy hand and swirled the spoon around the steaming liquid, her exhausted eyes drifted from the hot cup of tea and soon found her self gazing upon a folded piece of paper which rested on the table, oddly drawn towards it.

Somewhere in the background, Amelia's soft voice, wittered on, the new topic of conversation escaping her, instead her attention and eyes remained transfixed on the piece of paper. Amelia smiled and stopped talking, the one sided conversation was doing nothing to help either of them although it did help settle her nerves as she saw Constance, silently sitting there, in her trademark stance, straight laced back. Amelia shrugged, assuming that her faithful deputy was simply weary and exhausted from the events of the day. The day which seemed to have stretched longer than any other given day.

* * *

><p>The dusky sky had darkened and awakened the nocturnal animals from their daytime slumber, the night time now alive and a playground for a host of uncountable animals.<p>

* * *

><p>Amelia took her usual place, sitting opposite Constance but something was not right, she could sense it in the air and saw the evidence as it pained over her features. She followed her gaze and spotted the letter<p>

"Oh! I'm always forgetting where I put things..." her voice trailed off as she hastily snatched for the folded letter but a cold hand seized her arthritic wrist

"Where did you acquire that, may I ask?" her voice demanded as if talking to a student

"I found it! It was in your room amongst the devastation but I was unable to read the contents," she gasped "Constance, you're hurting me." She protested

The air in the staffroom changed, something crackled within the air and the temperature dropped dramatically causing Amelia to shiver but now she feared at what Constance was capable off. Her wrist was aching as her vice like grip continued, her mind quickly trying to attempt an explanation, to maybe appeal to her soft nature.

"Please, Constance...I was trying to help. I only have you best interests at heart...If I've inadvertently crossed a line then I do apologise." Whispered Amelia, boarding on tears with the pain and fear

Normally, her soft, chocolate eyes were readable and could indicate her mood or level of anger which had taken Amelia, years to prefect her ability to do so but now it appeared that rage danced within her eyes while her hand trembled, her mind locked in a furious battle.

'_Do it Constance, snap her feeble wrist. Teach her a lesson, never pry or get involved with things that do not concern her. This is what happens to nosy little witches.' _Sneered a voice within her mind

'_Help yourself, tell her everything! Read the letter...she knows nothing of your suffering. Tell her and be free.' _Another voice offered peace and a calming effect

Constance closed her eyes, fingers still curled around Amelia aging wrist as the voices and thoughts concerning the letter slowly woke from a long suspended slumber and raged in her mind. Her own voice was destined to be drowned out, never to be heard.

She began to sway and her grip started to waver, Amelia rubbed her free wrist, ignoring the pain and even more confused than ever. Her soft, forgiving eyes continued to watch Constance, waiting for an explanation.

"Constance, what's wrong?" she asked softly

She looked at Amelia, their eyes meeting. One set filled with confusion, the other with great pain and regret "I am sorry, Amelia."

Amelia did not like what was happening before her very eyes, something was unraveling at such speed that she was rendered powerless again. She desperately wanted to help, if possible but Constance had reverted into her shell, refusing to disclose any details.

"Constance...let me in, if I can do something...anything then I will try my very best."

* * *

><p>Zelda had settled down, no longer pacing the small room like a woman possessed. She busied herself, scribbling details into a small notepad. In her bag, she pulled out the folder that she had acquired from by a mysterious means and compared notes.<p>

Silently, she wiped away the tears which had escaped. There were two medical reports along with detailed photographs, granted the photographs were taken in black and white but it still sent a shiver down her spine. Her eyes moved back and forth, reading the gory details of her attack at the hands of Professor Blackstein but also a common condition which the counselor had long suspected and only now just discovered.

The peace and silence of the academy, devoid of students was shattered when Zelda heard something smash followed by her name, being called.

* * *

><p>She swallowed and nodded, racing to find the energy to construct a sentence "The letter...you found," she slowly began "It was from Mistress Broomhead, before she passed away...I only recently discovered it hidden in a book. The letter is protected by a spell, to prevent the contents from prying eyes learning its contents. It is the second revelation which in all likelihood started the premature decay of your spell." Explained Constance<p>

Amelia remained prefect still, offering nothing but time and patience as she waited for Constance to open like a tentative flower, awakening and ready to blossom in the sunshine.

She continued "The letter was of apology! Apologizing for her past mistakes, I can only presume that Mistress Broomhead knew she was ill and that her time was scarce, she wanted a clear conscience. For years she suspected something but failed...she did nothing, which makes her equally as guilty as _him_."

"I had no idea." Replied Amelia, lost for words and unsure how to console her daughter

"_She_ doubted every student and blatantly ignored her concerned staff! She _knew _what kind of monster Professor Blackstein was and yet did absolutely nothing." Hissed Constance in anger until her arm snaked over her abdomen, a sudden wave of muscular cramp silenced her causing her to gasp in pain

Amelia frowned. Her mothering instincts overwhelmed her. Something was defiantly wrong "Are you alright?" she asked out of politeness and knew that Constance would instantly lie about any or all concerns about herself.

Automatically, she reached out and used the back of her hand to feel, her now perspiring brow "You have a fever...lie down, I'll get a cool compress."

"I am fine," she complained "Simply tired." before her body betrayed her

She groaned, already mentally cursing herself for the outburst, biting her lip in order to prevent her self from screaming out at the agony. The painful abdominal cramping almost prevented her from breathing at all. The pain was overwhelming, sending ripples throughout her body, her muscles in a state of spasm. Her trademark bun had startled to unravel, lose hair now clung to her sweaty brow, beads of sweat forming at the hairline.

"A nice, cool glass of water." Offered Amelia

She took a sip, enough to add moisture her dry lips and quench her desert like thirst "Amelia, will you stop fussing..."

Amelia rolled her eyes to the light tell off while she pottered around, sorting a cool compress and would likely have to raid her potions cupboard from something to tame her symptoms of the fever. She did not think into great detail about the fever, her own arrival at an explanation was a combination of a great number of things although an unwell Constance was not something that just happened, even through cold and flu season, in close confines of the academy, Constance would be seemingly immune to any bugs and viruses.

'_Lack of decent food, sleep and the inability to relax! Not to forget everything that has happened today.' _Reasoned Amelia, listing the reasons that would explain the fever

The glass of water, slipped out of her limp hand. The glass shattered instantly, throwing sharp pieces of glass in all directions, the epitome of chaos. The water landed with a heavy slap against the floor, having escaped from its glassy confines.

Amelia spun on her heel and was about to question Constance' clumsiness when her eyes widened with fear, her mind went blank, everything for a moment was erased.

"Constance? Constance!" she shouted before bolting for the door "Zelda...Zelda!"


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Music more or less helped with this latest instalment and also hats off to GloriaNewt, who more or less heard about my bitching, restored my confidence when it was sorely lacking and great games of ping pong with ideas, etc_

_In music terms, I've become obsessed with the Black Swan soundtrack, phantom of the opera, love never dies and Beethoven which were constantly blaring from my headphones and providing me with a muse. Funny, the power of music has over people! I can turn my hand to any music and hopefully be transported into another world, conjure up memories of good and bad times or to simply get the creative juices flowing. _

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Nine: Losing Autonomy

Zelda abandoned her notes without hesitation and raced down the winding stairwell as fast as possible, already the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her heart pumping furiously to maintain the steady demand for oxygen and energy. The hysteria amplified, her voice pierced the still air of the evening.

Her mind, always thinking ahead, rapidly trying to decipher the mystery as to what had caused Amelia's fresh panicked plea for assistance.

Relief reduced her worrisome features but failed to calm the distress, evident in her voice "I don't know what happened...she feels feverish to touch."

Her hearing was temporally dulled as blood pulsated angrily with each hammering heartbeat, Amelia's voice almost inaudible, nothing but a muffled noise. Zelda bit the inside of her lip, still panting to regain her breath, she reached for her sweaty forehead and recoiled, the deputy headmistress was indeed suffering from a fever but there was fault and uncertainty which rained supreme over her pinked features.

Amelia lightly touched Zelda's arm, to catch her attention and carefully watched the witch counselor

"This is bad." She muttered, quickly regretting her choice of words but it was too late

"Bad?" snipped Amelia

Reluctantly, Zelda nodded "I assumed there would be more time."

She tutted "Time for what?" she interrupted "Now, listen here...you've kept me in the dark for too long and now look," she referred to Constance "She is paying the price for _your_ incompetence."

Zelda gasped, taken aback "Excuse me? I don't think you understand the severity of _your_ actions in all of this! I should report you to the guild for the use of forbidden spells...your inadequate knowledge, poor judgement and prolonged use of the memory suppressing spell...suffice to say that you are responsible for _all _of this...and I am simply cleaning up the mess."

Immediately, Amelia straightened her posture in a bid to give herself some extra inches to her height but still appeared no match for the younger witch, Zelda was a few inches taller in stature, towering over her. Amelia placed her shaking hands onto her hips

"Well then, what _is _preventing you from reporting me to the guild?"

Zelda remained silent but mimicked Amelia's actions by placing her own hands onto her hips

Amelia continued "After all, I would certainly hate to cause speculation and raise suspicions to the guild or worry your patients that you have broken doctor-patient confidentiality..." her voice trailed off, leaving an idle threat in her wake

Zelda clenched her fists tightly, her manicured nails digging into the palms of her hands. Breathing deeply through her nostrils to control the warmth that was slowly building up from the pit of her stomach, the rage bubbled.

"What I was about to say," she hissed at Amelia for the initial interruption "Normally, after a cleansing...from what I gathered from research and past documented cases, there is suppose to be a 'resting' period."

Amelia cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, choosing to remain silent and allow for Zelda to elaborate further.

"According to evidence, the initial recovery from the cleansing is remarkable! Patients feel liberated from the constraints of suppressing forces _but _since the spell has been removed...there is no escaping the inevitable...she will relive all those suppressed memories. After all the dam has been removed, metaphorically speaking."

"But what about the fever?"

Zelda shrugged "How it could be directly linked to the cleansing escapes me?"

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose "Is nothing simple?" she voiced aloud

"It normally gets worse."

"Oh! Why thank you Zelda...as if I do not have enough to contend with already. I thought the cleansing was suppose to help Constance and now she'll have to journey through the hell of her past in order to get better!"

Zelda rubbed her exhausted eyes, exasperated at the reluctance of Amelia, not used to someone assuming control especially concerning the deputy headmistress, for too long Amelia was used to answering to no-one else and proved reluctant to change.

"I already discussed this with you..." growled Zelda, only briefly keeping her temper in check

* * *

><p>A pitiful whimper escaped her parted lips as a new wave of pain contorted, sending ripples throughout her body. At first the pain began similar to indigestion, her abdominal muscles crippled and rendered into a semi permanent state of tightened spasms. There was little that could be offered to comfort her body's physical cry for help. Only she could hear and feel the screaming, for something, anything to silence the agony.<p>

"Where...where is it?" demanded a forgotten voice, breaking the petty squabbling

Both Amelia and Zelda instantly relaxed, the tension melting away instantaneously. For a moment, they had forgotten the common link which had brought them together. Constance weakly attempted to push herself from the chair, the pain was evident in her features and in true fashion refused to allow it to control her or to show. Her body racked with agony, an excruciating headache momentarily stole her focus and patience.

"Constance, you are unwell..." began Amelia, immediately starting to fuss

"Oh stop Amelia!" her harsh tone matched her glare "Where is it? Which one of you took it?" she demanded

Amelia was genuinely confused and assumed that this was the beginning of a long suppressed memory coming to light, from the long dormant slumber. However, Zelda retained a cool, clam demeanor "You rely heavily on that crutch."

"Give it to me!" ordered Constance, the same tone reserved for disobedient students

"No." She replied softly

"Zelda?" questioned Amelia

She licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Constance "It would seem that Constance has developed...more that a habit for wide awake potion. This is the direct result. It all makes sense. A likely conclusion that Constance is in a state of withdrawal and the fever...marks only the beginning."

Amelia slowly shook her head, eyes saddened with disappointment. Never wishing any harm to come to Constance, her daughter but she could not help but think that this was part of her own doing, the physical suffering was a heavy price to pay for abusing such a complex and potent potion for her own benefit.

"You cannot do this...give it to me!" pushed Constance, through clenched teeth

"Is this wise? In combination to removing the suppressing spell, she now faces the pain of withdrawal?"

Zelda glanced at Amelia before returning a fixed stare at Constance but there was something sinister in her eyes. Was Zelda judging her, looking down her nose with contempt perhaps wanting to prolong her suffering?

"A cleansing of the mind _and _body..." her voice trailed off

Constance could feel the very last barrier weaken, the last remaining dregs of the wide awake potion that circulated her system dulled, the effects no longer powerful enough to offer a calming, control influence over her mind. One of the benefits of wide awake potion gave her was the ability to remain focused, objective but now logical thoughts were being overthrown, succumbing to the ravages of her exposed and shattered mind. Hearing Zelda and Amelia discussing her like she was a mindless, helpless automaton, she could hear them, hear everything.

Rage induced sparks of magic spat between her casting fingers. To be denied and questioned was practically unheard off. It was all a conspiracy, both were out to get her.

"I can decide my own fate...I'm still competent, I'll decide," then her voice dropped "Don't take that from me...the only control that I have left..."

She could not evade Amelia's eyes, the woman whom she had looked upon as her protector, her mother was deeply disappointed. Amelia disapproved of wide awake potion, knowing that the risks greatly outweighed the benefits and quite contradictory, preaching to their students that magic was not to be used for trivial or selfish purposes and yet the whole time, unbeknown to Amelia that right under her nose, the ever faithful deputy headmistress was secretly dependent, under the seductive qualities of the potion.

Amelia had failed yet again.

No matter how hard she tried to get Constance to open up, to simply communicate with her then maybe this could have all have been avoided or dealt with in another manner. Or had she subconsciously turned a blind eye? Never question her, just like in the potion lab, Amelia did not think anything of it, never prevented or stopped her. Or had she been blinded by love and admiration that she simply assumed that Constance only used the potion when circumstances called for it, never addicted as there would or should have been clear signs?

"Amelia," she began "I'm not dependent on the potion."

Lies, all lies. How could she trust anything that came out of an addict's mouth?

"The potion allowed me to escape the never ending torment of nightmares, constantly in pursuit of my sanity. There was no where else to escape. I had to allude them, somehow."

"Constance...even your body protests! This is why you're suffering...the withdrawal is nature's way of tell you...us that you have a problem."

She gasped "But, I do not have a problem."

Zelda backed away slightly, giving Amelia and Constance some much needed space. She knew the location of the last vial of wide awake potion which was safety hidden, despite her pleas, begging and threats from previous addicts, Constance would not be shown any sympathy or leniency

"Please, Amelia..." whispered Constance

Reluctantly, she perched herself on the arm of the chair. Her arm brought Constance closer, into a close embrace. Amelia wanted to say something, anything that would console her but at this moment in time, she could not trust herself. Her own judgement regarding addicts and the tragic loss of close one's due to self abuse of magic and potions re-opened old wounds and was scared that she may inadvertently say something that would further add to Constance' guilt. It would have to be confronted another day.

Constance could feel her eyes grow weary, fighting the temptation to simply surrender easily without resistance to unconsciousness. The scent of Amelia's faint perfume offered comfort while her warm arm offered safety which reminded Constance of her own mother, someone from her past that she had not thought about in a long time, too painful. She remembered when her mother would hold her, similar to Amelia and gently rocked back and forth while softy, humming a song.

Somewhere, lingering in the horizon, a soft sound played and begged Constance to follow.

* * *

><p><em>Music. Slowly over the years she found herself attracted to it, some unknown force, a calling which pulled her back, always to her one true love. It was beautifully tragic and tragically moving. The tune echoed throughout the corridors of the sleeping college, every student blissfully unaware with the exception of one lone student. <em>

_She clutched her pristine workbooks closely into her shivering chest, padding towards the music, attracted to the steady lull of the harmonious sound, it was enticing, almost intoxicating which emitted from the great hall, never has she heard such a complex and magical composition played within the confines of the aging stoned walls, in all her years at college._

_Constance could not afford to be spotted, curiosity getting the best of her, she was determined to learn the identity of the mysterious person responsible for producing the most exquisite piece of music that she had ever heard. _

_The candlelight provided the perfect camouflage, casting shadows which made her invisible. As long as she remained still, she was perfectly hidden and could closely observe this rare occasion, being the only member of the audience and witness to whomever was playing the seemingly never used instrument._

_Hecketty Broomhead sat hunched over the piano, breaking her self imposed rule of perfect posture as her fingers appeared to be shaking despite gliding effortlessly over the ivory keys and able to create the most delightful sounds, flawlessly recreating the timeless classic of Beethoven's piece of music. _

_The magical composition of the Moonlight Sonata fascinated and hypnotized Constance as she remained hidden in the darkness, holding her breath and permitted herself to drift from reality and disappeared somewhere, mind catapulting her into another place, another world. Constance could sense the hurt that accompanied the classic tune, to feel a tiny ounce of pain that the usually emotionless tutor portrayed. _

_The music unfolded with each key, telling a wordless and sad story, the truth of the tutor who played the piano. Hecketty granted herself, allowed a brief moment of weakness as she surrendered from her own vice like grip of control and slowly ventured into her own almost long forgotten memories of childhood, linked through music. _

_Once a carefree child, music has always been an influence in her life and upbringing. It fascinated her that a song or instrumental piece of music had the ability to transform her into another world or affect her mood, it was simply amazing and it was then, at the tender age of ten that she decided that she wanted to create her own music, to write her own variations of the classics and eventually write her own music, to make a name for herself with her own unique style. She dreamt of what an exhilarating feeling it would be to be on stage and having the ability to capture the hearts of her audience, their attention focused solely on her but that was all in the past. A bitter reminder that her dreams had been cruelly destroyed, shattered beyond repair and it was something that she would never fully recover from._

_Hecketty closed her eyes, to escape even for a few precious moments. Effortlessly, she continued to play, knowing the carefully constructed order in which to play, from memory. How could she forget? Music had been her first love and even though there were times when she tried to erase her childhood from existence, she found herself always pulled back to that place, that one time that she had been happy. Hecketty could never fully understand the reason and had long since came to peace, to resist the temptation to ever play again would be to never teach again. It was a natural gift that would never remain silent._

_She opened her eyes, to find herself reliving a memory. The baby grand piano had remained untouched like forbidden fruit, it was destined, begged for attention and her chubby fingers touched the unspoilt keys, breaking the silence which permanently surrounded the house. She remembered how her father would sit beside her for hours as he taught her the keys and even way past her bedtime, she would beg and plead to continue even though her tiny eyes cried out for much needed sleep, even at such a young age, she pushed herself. Both mentally and physically. _

_Then her mother appeared! _

_Her father had long disappeared from the house and her life, leaving only little Hecketty and the now evil, vindictive woman that was once her loving mother. _

_Through, closed eyes, Hecketty still flinched when she caught sight of her mother. She had been watching but for how long? A long shadow blocked out the glorious sunshine and soon the music stopped, her fingers came to rest on the cool keys. The touch tainted the ivory key of the prized and dusty possession. The piano was now strictly for show only, never to be played again._

_Her mother stood towering over Hecketty, remaining perfectly still with the exception of her eyes which danced with rage, glistening of untold cruelty that dreamt up a punishment suitable for her disobedient daughter. _

_The piano lid snapped shut, trapping and breaking her fragile fingers. Her mother's weight came to rest on the wooden lid as she leaned closer towards her struggling daughter 'Just like your father.' _

'_Please...' she managed to cough, through her salty tears and unbearable agony_

_Her mother's heart as her love was gone, nothing but a blackened hole filled the void. No longer granted the warmest of affections that a child wanted to be showered with as a reward, no longer a loving or kind word to be heard to reassure her confidence. Hecketty only knew humiliation and pain at the hands of her sadistic mother. _

_Hecketty's eyes widened when she saw her own blood taint the virginal white keys of the piano, the pain continued as the broken bones crushed under the weight, adrenaline causing her body and aching hands to shake wildly which caused her more pain. The burning agony was beyond words, crippling pain in her fingers but also in her frightened, racing heart, unsure of what this deranged woman, she once referred to as her mother was capable of doing next that would satisfy her sadist tendencies. _

'_Will you ever learn? That daddy's little maestro is to never touch what is not hers!'_

_The remnant sound of her mother, still swirled in her ears, pricking the hairs on the back of her neck. The woman still had the able to inject fear despite long severing the family ties and changing her name. She opened her eyes, now back where she belonged, thankful to have banished the hellish childhood memories. Her body shuddered as she fought to control the weakened tears, spilling out from the iron cage and fell, gracefully onto the keys. Still she pushed on, to complete the piece of music which she had started._

_Constance felt the tiniest notion of guilt, perhaps she had been quick to judge her new tutor and maybe the only student to witness a rare scene unfold before her eyes. Sadly, there was nothing she could do. Mistress Broomhead could easily punish her should she suddenly voice her presence, instead it was safer to remain silent even when Hecketty finished playing._

_The mistress carefully closed the lid of the piano and locked it shut, preventing any foreign fingers from polluting the immaculate condition of the instrument, she was destined to never become like her mother but despite her valiant efforts, she was fighting a losing battle, even unknown to herself._

_Constance waited until she was certain that Mistress Broomhead had returned to her office, the sounds of her heels had long since died. She passed the piano, her eyes never leaving the object after hearing the beauty it possessed._

_Arriving outside the office door, her fist tapped gently against the aging door before entering. Hecketty Broomhead sat in her chair, her trademark scowl firmly in place 'Don't dawdle girl...be seated and let us continue from the our last session.' Her voice snapped_

* * *

><p><em>AN Part Two: Sorry, but obviously couldn't include this note in the beginning for fear of spoiling anything! To save confusion, there was a flashback within a flashback...yeah, it wasn't the easiest to type and tweak but got there. Believe me if there was a better/easier way of doing it, I'd gladly have written it that way but alas, what's done is done._

_Also, was very weary of the whole Zelda (tough love, btw! She's not heartless) and Amelia (forever clueless) scene as it was pretty similar to what I had previous and was more paranoid that I was repeating myself, so I hope it did not read like that._

_Until the next upload..._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Finally! I've managed to not kill anyone and cause anyone's ears to bleed! This chapter nearly caused me to give up this entire project but many thanks to GloriaNewt, NCD and Princess Sammi for putting up with my moaning and bitching regarding this god awful chapter...I'm glad I was able to upload something and sort of in a happy place with it as my doodle pad is loaded with ideas, etc so hopefully the next chapter won't be too long in updated!_

_Still me but have simply changed my name, felt it was time for a wee change._

_Remember guys this fic is based during the summer holidays. I have a habit of fooking up timelines, etc. Some ooc(ness) but over look this as...well you know what I've put our beloved potions teacher from so do expect acts of randomness, done with taste and not too out 'there'._

_I *heart* the Black Swan soundtrack, my obsession with it grows as does its uncanny powers to aid in my doodles._

_Hopefully, limited spelling/grammar mistakes, if found just put in a box and push off into the corner!_

_Think that's everything...so enjoy x _

Chapter Ten: Tip of the Iceberg

"Zelda!" called Amelia as she fought to catch up with the speeding strides of the counselor, she either ignored or mysterious gone completely deaf to the continuous pleas from Amelia

Finally, she was able to match her pace. The sudden movement that flickered out of Zelda's peripheral vision caught her attention "Oh Amelia! I didn't hear you there." An obvious lie?

"You cannot do this...we cannot do this!" she started and gently reached for Zelda's sleeve, indicating for her to slow down her menacing pace or stop briefly

"You wanted something?" toyed Zelda as she pulled her arm from Amelia and casually inspected her manicured nails

Amelia would have loved to knock the arrogant witch down a peg or two, witness her topple from her self assumed pedestal. The animosity festered between them now splitting their opinions over the care and concern for Constance, who was the only link that they had in common.

"You tarnish the very profession...showing prejudges, your true colours," she paused but Zelda's expression was like stone and proved hard to read "She's suffering and needs us." Now appealing to her compassionate and sympathetic side of her conscience

She smiled warmly but it faded quickly "Amelia...with _all _addicts, it does normally get worse before it gets any better. We just have to give her time."

Infuriated, Amelia was once again just a helpless bystander despite her vast and varied knowledge over her many years, she knew that there had to be a spell of potion that could possibly help contradict the agonising affects of withdrawal but she had no idea where to begin and then there was every possibility that any potion or spell could antagonise the already crippling pain, Amelia could not risk it.

"You would deny her the one thing that could grant her peace?" hinting at the last vial of wide awake potion, the only solution

Zelda placed her hands firmly on her hips "It's called tough love, Amelia...I may seem heartless but perhaps it is because I simply do not have any immediate ties to Constance but I _do _care however this radical detox is long overdue...you'll see."

* * *

><p>Constance had reluctantly agreed that she did in fact need rest. The cleansing had been far more draining than she had anticipated and in combination with her increasing symptoms, she surrendered to the need to rest, to recover.<p>

* * *

><p>Two days had now passed. Each painstaking hour passed into another, nothing ever changed. Constance slept for the majority of the time, occasionally muttering and shifting in her unconscious state. Amelia grew more concerned with the extremes her body was ravaged by the withdrawal. The cold seeped into her bones, she bundled the covers around her frame in a bid to warm herself, Amelia attempted a warming charm but to no success then a few minutes later she would be withering as the body felt on fire, hot to touch and a fine sheet of perspiration glistened her pale skin.<p>

Amelia sat religiously by the bedside, never moving from the overstuffed chair, never leaving the room for fear, unable to part from Constance but her relentlessness and worry had quickly eroded her energy and dulled her senses, beginning to affect her to the point of exhausted. Her tired, heavy eyelids begged to close for a brief moment only to suddenly snap wide open as her head jerked.

* * *

><p>During the last two days, Zelda had locked herself away in her room as she deciphered the messy scribbling of the doctor, his writing beyond legible but with time and perseverance, her work was now complete.<p>

Slowly, she allowed herself to close her eyes while her head sank into the cool palms of her hands but still haunted by various images that were now tattoo into her memory and now her sole companion for whenever she blinked or attempted to sleep, the images always there. Zelda had to admit to herself that now she was far too close, too involved. It was one of the darkest and saddest stories of an individual's life that she had encountered in her career and arriving at the academy was beyond the call of duty now finding her self deeper, her logical mind and vision were tainted and the boundaries of professional duty were blurred.

_'Soon, it'll be over.'_ She thought

* * *

><p>Amelia succumbed to a dreamless but peaceful realm of sleep, her eyes rolled beneath her exhausted eyelids but an abrupt noise broke the still silence within the room and cause Amelia to wake with a startle. Her eyes immediately went to the bed which was now empty, her heart thumped loudly in her chest.<p>

The crinkled bed sheets were the only evidence that Constance had ever been in the bed.

"Constance?" her voice light and soft

"It's alright." She replied, somewhere behind Amelia

Amelia raised an inquisitive eyebrow "How are you feeling? Can I get something for you?" she offered

"Ssshh! There, there..."

She moved slowly to close the gap between the two of them and watched her body language, something was not right. Oddly, a natural glow radiated from Constance and she adjusted something in her arms

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," sang Constance, her voice, barely a whisper. Amelia gasped in shock but remained still and observed her behavior

"Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world." She finished but continued to hum the remainder of the song while rocking her arms as if consoling the bundle in her arms

An instant feeling of dread began to course through Amelia's veins, it was obvious that Constance was suffering from a delusional episode cause by the combination of the cleansing and the withdrawal which had rendered the always dependable colleague and fragile daughter into a completely different person. She was convinced she was dreaming, Constance singing a lullaby was bizarre and yet oddly soothing.

"Constance?" unsure of what or how she would be greeted as she interrupted the moment

Amelia's fear was misplaced as Constance gracefully turned to her. Her aura was positively glowing, a shimmering light. A lone beacon of light within the darkness which warmed the grey surroundings of the bedroom while the small smile that appeared on her face was genuine, warm and fitted her perfectly.

Why not smile more often?

"Look," she beckoned "He's sleeping, so precious."

Her hand slowly reached out and touched the warm fabric of her purple satin pyjamas and glanced down at her arms which cradled and protected the bundle. The protectiveness only a mother could offer.

A brave smile and a steady voice "He's adorable...let's put him to bed. We'll get you something to eat...you won't get the chance once he wakens."

Amelia played along with the delusion, not mockingly but allowed the delusion to run its natural course. It pained Amelia to witness the breakdown of such an incredibly powerful and talented witch, her mind was always so logical, forever structured like her lesions, carried out with such meticulous eye for detail and military precision.

Then, sudden realisation "Your right, always right...Amelia, always right."

Constance looked down at her arms, the smile and warmth now gone. The pillow remained perfectly still, anonymously offered nothing expect comfort for a heavy head to sleep and fall into a dream world but for a moment, the pillow had become something else, it represented the baby that never got the chance to grace her life, to never experience they joys of motherhood.

The pillow tumbled to the floor just like her dreams. She only wished the feeling could have lasted longer.

Amelia scooped the pillow into her arms and resumed her usual place, in the chair, by the bed and by her side. She stared at the pillow and then stole a glance at Constance and felt her heart fill with such sadness. It served as another painful reminder that she knew nothing about her deputy's former life prior to employment, some fifteen years ago. Amelia had attempted to get the strictly private woman to talk about her life but Constance was determined to never part company with the valuable information.

A small voice caught her attention "Will I ever smile again?" she whispered

* * *

><p>The sound was barely audible but to Amelia it was a vicious assault on her over sensitive and delicate hearing. The wooden door protested and creaked open to reveal Zelda, nursing a deeply concerned look in her eyes and upon her features. Amelia allowed herself a fleeting glance at the counselor but her eyes quickly continued the watchful vigil over her adoptive daughter.<p>

Although, Zelda found Amelia to be over protective, she could not necessarily blame nor continue to harbor the constant questioning of her abilities and judgement. Everything that had happened had been asked of her by Constance and always made a promise to never reveal anything to the outside world. Amelia had been unwittingly forced into a corner, only guilty of being a fiercely loyal friend.

Amelia was floundering. Her mind growing increasingly weary, convinced that in the split second that her eyes left Constance, the still sleeping witch stirred.

"Amelia...please," began Zelda "You must rest, allow me to take the duty in which you burden yourself with...if even for an hour."

She sighed but it was her duty. Should could not leave, it would symbolize defeat, to leave her side for only a short period of time would be like abandoning Constance again, even for her own health. Her shoulders ached from the weight of responsibility. Her back throbbed from the stooped posture. Rest and comfort was her only want and demand of her body.

"What if she wakes...and I'm not there?" she questioned, eyes watering as she remembered what happened the last time. Constance wanted Zelda instead of her, it pained her.

Zelda kneeled down beside her. Amelia's aura, once bright was now tainted with guilt. Zelda knew that Amelia was punishing herself for not intervening earlier, failing to notice the signs of someone so close to her was heavily self medicating. Her colleague was and meant so much more than that, the daughter that never entered Amelia's life until circumstances and fate intervened and pulled them both into each others lives.

"We'll come to that bridge, until then...I urge you to rest. Please?"

Reluctantly, Amelia nervously shuffled out of her own bedroom, casting a glance back. Zelda now assumed the role of carer, taking her place in the chair beside the bed. She frowned, the sight of Zelda in the chair now the watchful eye over Constance did not seem right, Zelda lacked that mothering, maternal spirit which Amelia was always ready to practically shower Constance in but compensated with students and her other dependable colleagues.

Amelia pushed herself to leave, slowly carrying herself away. Her pace was slow, her mind was an emotional minefield, so preoccupied with thoughts and worry that automatically her feet carried her to an unknown destination. Mindlessly and unquestioningly, she followed. The invisible strings tugged at her limbs and forced her to wander the deserted corridors like a mindless drone.

Subconsciously, she knew exactly where she was going.

* * *

><p>Cautiously, Amelia checked over her shoulders, still the corridors remained empty, bizarre behavior for the headmistress should anyone have witnessed this. She carefully pushed against the door. Quickly she scurried into the room and slammed the door closed. She cringed at the echo of the noise caused by the slamming and rested against the wood, panting nervously.<p>

Amelia found herself inside of the spare room which now housed Zelda. She had been drawn towards the room, tried to fight and ignore the gravitational pull that begged her to venture beyond the door but a flicker of hot anger caused her to grind her teeth as she remembered the previous conversation that had involved with two witches. The memory alone triggered a stomach churning rage which caused fresh bile to assault her taste buds.

Her hands trembled as the adrenaline and nerves threatened to disrupt her normally calm demeanor, the thought of being caught but importantly what information she would learn. She was truly torn between invading the privacy of both Zelda and Constance but for so long she had been kept in the dark despite Zelda shedding some light on a few highlights but the details remained vague and lead to only more questions.

"Oh god!" her voice croaked, choking back the tears

The black and white photographs lay lifelessly in the folder, similar to the young teenager's eyes now staring back at Amelia. Her eyes empty. The multiple injuries that had been inflicted upon her small frame were astonishing. Scaring and bruising littered her skin and told a wordless story of what she had survived.

The awkward teenager attempted to maintain her own dignity and modesty but this only emphasized her slender figure further. Bones protruded from the skin, almost threatening to puncture the tissue like paper skin.

Amelia allowed herself to touch a picture. Her finger gently stroked the cheek of her hallowed and gaunt face "My poor Constance." She whispered

* * *

><p>Zelda removed the cool compress as Constance now shivered violently under the bed covers.<p>

"Oh Constance," whispered Zelda as she leaned closer "You probably won't be able to hear me...which probably makes this easier for me to say." She paused, readying herself what to say

"Amelia blames me and I'm sure a part of you does as well! I'm causing this pain by refusing to hand over the last vial...but believe me when I say that I know just how strong you are...I cannot just sit back and allow you to self medicate...Constance, you're better than this and have come too damn far,"

She brushed her messy hair out from her face "Have you any idea just how resilient you truly are? You have fought against _all _the odds, have overcome such obstacles and hardship in such a short space of time...I could never imagine that one person would be able to find the strength...I mean, you were a valuable witness against Hector, that takes courage and strength."

Zelda relaxed back in the chair "Always so guarded...I have often wondered, are you protecting yourself or protecting others? I know it's a toughened facade...stop running Constance, consider this a second change! It's time to face and slay those personal demons before they completely consume and destroy that is left of Constance Hardbroom."

* * *

><p><em>AN 2: Sorry but credit for the lullaby goes to the Batman Arkham city video-game. Couldn't put it up front as it would've spoilt it. I wanted something eerie and sad so when I heard it, I simply had to 'borrow' it!_

_Remember reviews and coffee keeps me working...tip generously. Until next time, guys x_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: So this was much easier than the last chapter. And you'll have to pardon the chops and changes between flashbacks and characters!_

_Also, did do my own research about drug withdrawal (as well as other things but not a liberty to disclose) so this is my variation, the only thing I've suffered is a bad hangover so can't relate however I do know of the nauseating feeling of a migraine! Again tried to stick to a realm of believability, go into details and attempt to branch my descriptions...everything within taste so I don't have to bump the fic rating! _

_Me muse is the ever constant Black Swan soundtrack...I *heart* it all and you've guessed it's always on for Shattered Pieces and on repeat! LOL_

_I'd like to thanks absolutely everyone for taking the time to read and review and have been following this since the very beginning. Has been an utter pleasure *bows* from the bottom of my heart (and without getting mushy) Thank You x_

Chapter Eleven: The Path Is Anything But Smooth

_There was laughter._

_The sound was music to her mother and father's ears, the precious sound that emanated from their daughter as she giggled full heartedly. She was so happy, excited as her parent's finished singing 'happy birthday' and presented her with a glorious cake._

_White icing crystallized and encased the moist vanilla sponge while the silver glittering candles stood proudly on top joined in company with a tiny figurine. The small plastic ballerina poised forever in the fifth position, her white ballet shoes embedded in the sweet icing which complimented her pale pink tutu. Her tiny hands curved high above her head, set in the perfect pose._

_Her chocolate brown eyes never left the tiny woman that stood on her cake, her heart skipped several beats. Constance wanted to be just like her._

"_Make a wish then blow out all the candles, sweetie."_

_Constance paused for a moment, her eyes entranced by the delicious cake that was inches away from her grasp. The warmth and glow of the candles caressed her youthful skin, her eyes watched as the small flames danced and flickered upon their wicks, desperate to maintain their existence then she closed her eyes._

_Her heart's desire and the want for the wish to come true, excited her, the prospect that once she extinguished the flames from the candles that her wish would in deed come true. Her dimples contagiously infected her parents as both of them smiles deliriously, sharing and basking in their daughter's happiness._

_The small flames were extinguished, transformed into grey puffs of smoke that slowly faded out of existence._

* * *

><p>Amelia carefully surveyed the desk.<p>

Her eyes were relentless, paranoid that she may have inadvertently disturbed something. She _had_ to ensure that nothing was out of place.

Everything was back in its rightful place, nothing appeared out of the ordinary but the fear of being discovered or raising any suspicions from the counselor now began to haunt her. She would not give Zelda any more ammunition.

One final inspection of the desk and surrounding furniture, Amelia reluctantly backed out of the room and gently closed the door behind her, never to purposely venture or further breech the privacy of the counselor's room or documents.

Her mind had been exposed to a barrage of toxic images which all featured her poor Constance and the scribbled notes from a psychotherapist. The words so cold and clinical similar to the pictures that she was subjected to. Amelia did everything in her power to prevent herself from fleeing back to her room, to show Constance in love and affection but even her love for her adoptive daughter would never be enough to erase the damage already inflicted. Her mothering instincts threatened but logic dictated that she could not risk exposing her self, there was no going back now.

Too late, she knew everything.

The delicate balance of trust that pivoted precariously between Zelda and Constance had been broken, disturbed by Amelia but in the back of her mind, convinced herself that she had been forced to do this. All Zelda's fault, she had pushed Amelia's hand in the matter and now she knew of the tormented past. It would be a secret she would take to the grave.

She glanced at her still shaking wrist, at her watch. There was still enough time before she would return to her rightful place.

* * *

><p>Zelda looked around and found a book, perched on the bedside table and felt the weight of it.<p>

"Easy reading." She murmured and thumbed the pages before stopping at a random chapter

She found herself transported into the fictional world of Amelia's book and for a moment, forgot where she was. Constance slowly opened her eyes.

Zelda had been plucked from the green countryside, from the draughty old castle and was now in the middle of a crowd. Strangers all seemed to tower over her small stature and bumped clumsily into her, not taking any notice of her. She was part of the crowd now witnessing a fellow sister, likely if traced back it could easily be her ancestor.

She cringed, automatically covering her mouth and nose as the stench of death and decay overwhelmed and assaulted her senses. There was a low drumming noise, the crowd were growing restless and all began to chant, all demanding the same. Their anger and mounting hatred directed towards a long figure, Zelda cowered.

"And now we shall begin, the purification...our town will be free of the devil and all _her_ wickedness."

Zelda slowly allowed her eyes to look upward and gasped.

The executioner advanced slowly towards the condemned woman, who pleaded for her life but her begging and sobs for mercy were ignored. Faced with her impending mortality, she struggled pathetically against the ropes that bound her to the stake only fraying away her fragile skin with the friction.

The unforgiving rope bound her wrists tightly together and fastened painfully above her head as were her ankles restrained, more rope tied around her thin waist. Her watering eyes looked into the crowd for sympathy only to receive vile words thrown at her. Then, her eyes fell onto Zelda, she silently pleaded for help.

The mass surrounding the base of the stake, ignited. The crackle of fire erupted, quickly consuming everything within its path, leaving no mercy and soulless reaching for her.

Zelda pushed against the crowd, they parted slightly but just as she reached the stake, the heat rendered her breathless and multiple hands grabbed her struggling body.

"NO! Let me go." She cried

She looked up at the condemned woman and saw Constance staring back at her. The fire grew and soon the smoke obscured her vision "Let me go...Constance! Constance, No!" She screamed

* * *

><p>Zelda gasped loudly and let the book tumble from her grasp. The book landed on the floor with a loud smack, the front cover facing upwards. She shook her head and massaged her temples. It must have been a dream.<p>

Staring back from the ground was the colourful, front cover of 'Hansel and Gretel' and far contrast from the vision or dream that she just witnessed.

Constance was now sitting upright in bed, her posture perfect. Her hair draped lazily over her shoulders, her face creased by the harsh cotton material of the pillow cover, having always slept on the soft silk in her own bed. Her eyes blazing with anger but her features betrayed her, still tired.

"Oh Constance!" panicked Zelda briefly, thinking that she had disturbed her "How are you?" she regained her composure, the bizarre daydream now fading away into forgetfulness

Constance remained still and silent but continued to glare. Her darkened eyes pierced the younger witch, taking aim at her soul. The look of fury as her eyes with strict investigation was able to unnerve her. Zelda found herself fidgeting with her hands, unsure what to say or do.

"Constance..." she attempted again but was abruptly interrupted

Her hand raised sharply and stopped any further pathetic pleas to make futile conversation regarding her state of mind and health. Her eyes burrowed deep, to intimidate and stir an uncomfortable feeling, resonating deep within her stomach.

Butterflies fluttered helplessly, trapped and longed to escape as did Zelda long to escape the manic eyes of Constance.

"How dare you!" she finally uttered, in disgust and contempt

Zelda gasped and struggled to find any words to question.

"You condescending imbecile...how dare you try to understand! To understand _my_ pain, _my_ suffering." She growled

Constance always had the ability to strip and render the most confident and well established witches and wizards. The words only acted like a powerful blow to Zelda, a reminder that she was an outsider, meddling in the past and attempting to understand the deeply complex potions mistress.

Zelda trembled, unsure what to expect next and chose to remain silent.

"What you have read is meaningless! I have survived...why should you care? All of a sudden, you want to help? I do not take kindly, the pity for others" she paused, briefly closing her eyes then her voice changed "No-one cares...even _I_ hate me."

Zelda resisted the urge to reach out for her hand "I do apologise, I have clearly over stepped my boundaries but...I had to know! So I enlisted help. I investigated and..."

"I need no-one's help...your pity or sympathy. Stop sifting through the dregs of the past...you will never understand, never."

"I only want to help, can't you see? So blinded, so controlling of everything...why not let me or even Amelia help? Do you think yourself impervious? No-one is immune...everyone needs help at some point in their lives. It takes more courage that you'll ever know to be honest."

Her voice lowered, dangerously "Get out of my sight." She threatened

Zelda swallowed. Her eyes wide but something pricked her conscious mind. She relaxed back into the chair, proving a point with her body language "I cannot do that." She bravely replied

* * *

><p>Amelia found herself standing in front of another closed door, the moral debate continued to erode.<p>

To enter or simply leave?

_'No, this has to be done.'_ She thought

She tugged on the cool iron metal door handle and pushed against the heavy door, slowly revealing another room, another domain that she should not be entering.

The moonlight flooded the bedroom with its eerie, nightly glow, casting a variety of twisted and contorted monstrous shadows projected against the uneven stone walls. Each darkened monster had been waiting and daring for someone to enter.

Her foot lightly kicked something. She found a candle and effortless brought a tiny flame to life, mothering the candle, shielding it against the wicked surroundings, the flame slowly grew and flourished now battling against the shadows of the night, melting away the demons and now brought warmth to the room which had previously lacked.

So clinical and emotionless.

Carefully, she picked a safe path through the littered battlefield of destruction.

So much chaos and destruction.

Amelia wondered why or what had brought this on? What had caused Constance to practically destroy her own room and the little possession that she owned? Then, a fearful memory flickered as she remembered the scene that had unfolded and been the sole witness, as the potion lab was destroyed. The sound of glass smashing still echoed within her ears.

She rolled up the sleeves of her cardigan and pushed aside the memory of the potion lab, she was about to right a wrong.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the night, a lone clock chimed and indicated the time.<p>

Moonlight and a full moon dominated the sky.

Beyond the surroundings and protective wall of the academy, a hungry owl hooted loudly from a tree before taking flight into the sky, on the hunt for food while crickets chirped noisily from the nearby lake. It was the beginning of the symphony of the night, usually not witnessed by anyone as they would have succumbed to sleep, hours ago.

A late summer breeze swirled throughout the corridors. The warm air was filed with the calming scents of the forest and flowers that had been blossoming and basking in the sunshine throughout the day.

* * *

><p>The pain, it returned.<p>

It slammed into her like the force that brutally ended her family and happiness all too prematurely. Her body and mind suddenly tormented by the relentless burning as each microscopic nerve ending crippled and exploded, sending wave upon endless wave of debilitating and consuming agony throughout her weakened body.

Her body relapsed into the waiting talons of the all devouring pain that racked her body, pitting her neglected figure through hell, once again. Muscles spasmed out of control, rendering every movement beyond words to describe, suddenly feeling like a china doll, as fragile as glass and any sudden movement would shatter her self.

Each panicked breath for life intensified the cripple agony. Her mind overwhelmed and began to fail, unable to cope with the suffering attempted to correct and maintain balance or some order, to slow down her panicked breathing, anything to prevent further antagonizing the pain.

A strangled scream rippled through her throat, the sound itself created vibrations. Her vocal cords protested, sending a surge of new pain. Her throat burned as the contents of her stomach scorched the fragile and unprotected cells of her throat and mouth.

_'Someone, please make it stop.'_ The only coherent thought amongst the chaos of pain

She was positive that Death, himself was ready to greet her, to take her away from the pain, to escape the suffering and reunite her with her family.

The blackness engulfed her entire vision, her mind unable to cope with the prolonged torture. Now, she was free. Finally free of everything.

She was anything but free!

Instead of soaring high into the heavens, she fell. Free falling into the deepest, darkest and most deprived parts of her subconscious mind. It would only be a matter of time before the vultures finished circling her, would strip her of everything, picked clean to the bone.

Hell would once again be relived.

With her eyes closed, she seemed peaceful. Anyone would safely assume that she was resting, calmly and loathed to disturb her. Secretly, she was already begging and pleading for anyone to wake her, to allow her to escape nightmare after nightmare.

* * *

><p>'<em>Time for bed, little one.'<em>

'_But daddy! I'm not sleepy!' she complained despite the fact she was busy rubbing her tired eyes_

_Lawrence glanced over at his wife, who simply shook her head while a small innocent smile crept over her features. Constance had her father wrapped around her little finger, occasionally Cynthia glance over at them, watching them from over the rim of her glasses which sat on the edge of her nose._

'_How about a bedtime story?' he suggested?_

_Constance shook her head, adamant to her own way 'I don't want a story.'_

_Cynthia chuckled softly and mockingly waved a finger at her husband, he should have known better! Their daughter may only be seven years old but se firmly put her father in his place and was fast on her way to becoming the little madam of the house._

'_But, I'm fantastic at telling bedtime stories.' He voiced with over the top enthusiasm_

'_No daddy! Sing the song...my song.' She protested_

_He scratched his chin 'Oh! I'm not sure about that...I should check with your mother...'_

_Cynthia continued with her knitting 'Well, she had been a good girl, today.'_

'_Please daddy! Please, please, please!' about to burst with excitement_

'_Okay, Constance. Cuddle in but after the song...it's your bedtime.'_

_Her chubby little hands cupped her mouth to muffle any noise of laughter before grabbing her faithful blanket, inseparable since her birth and snuggled into the crook of his arm, patiently waiting for him to begin._

_He cleared his throat and smile, still marveling at sight of his daughter. Lawrence found it difficult to accept that Constance had already been part of their lives for the last seven years and yet he could not imagine a time when she had not been. _

_Everyday was a blessing, like a dream, he was encased in a bubble and afraid that at any given time or moment that the bubble would burst and shatter his happiness._

_It had been love at first sight with Cynthia now his wife and soul mate. Their wedding had been perfect, the day they became one. After marriage, saving up the money to buy their own home and finally settled into work, it was the perfect time to begin a family, a shared dream._

_But the path to happiness for Lawrence and Cynthia Hardbroom was difficult. Both felt like failure, unable to provide the other with a child. A baby born would symbolize their undying love for each other and after years of heartbreak, countless appointments with specialists, their dream was shattered. Every hope to ever conceive diminished._

_Their world came crashing down._

_They both grieved for the child they would never have and their family remained incomplete but their love for each other was strong, never faltered, growing stronger with each passing day but they each yearned for something, to fill the empty void._

_They moved on with their lives, continuing to go about their normal and usual routine that was until Constance Abigail Hardbroom arrived into their lives. It was either by miracle or divine intervention but neither Lawrence nor Cynthia dared to question the unknown forces, both still blissful that they had been blessed with a child of their own._

'_Daddy, you're not singing!' complained Constance, snapping her father from his daydream_

_Then he began_

'_You are my sunshine...my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey,' he sang softy and playfully pinched her nose_

'_You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away,' he continued as Constance yawned_

'_I'll always love you and make you happy, please don't take my sunshine away.'_

* * *

><p>Everything was fully restored to former place and glory, all the possessions that had been destroyed had been granted a second lease of life.<p>

She inspected her hard work and stifled a yawn, having used a marginal amount of energy to help, in the smallest way possible. Any signs of destruction disappeared, the room now returned to a state of sadness, devoid of anything personal or signs that someone actually resided here, the black silky sheets that lay untouched and in pristine condition was the only indication that someone stayed within the room.

Something glistened in the moonlight, twinkled softy for attention. She raised an eyebrow. Her knees protested as she reached down and scooped the object into her hand. Amelia gasped and fumbled for anything to suppose her struggling legs.

She collapsed into a chair, her legs suddenly weakened and unable to hold her own weight. She looked carefully at the offending object. Another reminder that the headmistress knew virtually nothing of her deputy, her life before entering the grounds although it had not been for a lack of trying on Amelia's part but she was destined to be forever shut out.

Cradled in the palm of her hand, was at first, an anonymous piece of jewellery. A plain gold band now safely concealed in the pocket of her grey cardigan.

Time was getting on and Amelia, stilled tired decided to quickly make a cup of tea and return to her own bedroom, where she hoped that Constance would be safe. As, she paddled along a windowless corridor, her hand drifted into her pocket for the ring and shook her head, in disbelief.

_'Edward and Constance._' She thought, repeating the words that was engraved in the metal of the ring

Now, her mind was in an array of random thoughts, pondering the mystery of this man, his identity and impact that he once had in Constance' life.

* * *

><p>Her body withered, struggling against the crippling weight. Her brow frowned, jaw clenched rigidly as her fingers gripped threatening onto the cotton material of the bed.<p>

Zelda slowly stood from the chair, finding the strength and energy having survived the acid drenched, tongue lashing from Constance before being struck down by a seemingly invisible force, recaptured and trapped in her own shell of pain after a fleeting moment of sanity. Something pulled at Zelda, as she heard the older witch moan. A part of her knew and feared that the worst was yet to happen.

She resisted the urge to reach out and touch the wounded witch, knowing that her touch could spark and inflict more pain.

* * *

><p><em>Constance Abigail Hardbroom suddenly grew up. Her loving parents had been cruelly taken away from her, robbed from their warm, protective arms. Never to hear their voices or see them, only a few treasured pictures and memories, clutched onto, never wanting to forget them.<em>

_She abandoned her dreams, realizing that they only created a painful reminder that she had caused their deaths. She had always wanted to be a ballerina, obsessed with practicing her graceful movements while balancing school work. Her parents only to happy to drive her to and from auditions, practice and ballet shows, that is what killed them._

_Her dream was to be enchanted while sitting in the best seats of the theater and watch the performance and story unfold before her very eyes. That wish came true on her birthday or rather an early present from her parents on the grounds that her report card was perfect, it always was but it was an extra push._

_Her birthday present was three tickets for herself and her parents to watch the mystical and tragic love story of a princess trapped in the from of a elegant white swan but the prince is cruelly lured under a spell of deception and falls in love with the evil twin._

_Throughout the entire performance, she was hypnotized, unable to removed her eyes from the stage for fear of missing the tiniest of details despite knowing and loving the ballet. Her parents sat contently as their teenage daughter remained a statue until the very end._

_Now, all because of her selfishness, fate had decided to test the family's strength but only one passed the test, she survived the carnage of the car crash and now all alone._

_She numbly stood beside her aunt and uncle as both wooden coffins were committed to the ground, resting peacefully side by side, as husband and wife and soul mates. A part of her wanted to follow her parents, to have died so that she did not have to continue alone, with the guilt and anguish. Constance could not face anything associated with ballet, she had to put distance between her now trivial childhood dream and severe all ties with the past. Hard but it was the only way, she did not want to talk about how she witnessed her lifeless parents in the accident and emergency department. How pale they now looked and how she was partly responsible for their departure from this realm into another._

_Oscar and Evangeline Hardbroom had made pitiful attempts to help the sulky teenager but after time, they hoped that she would eventually open up to them. They were a childless couple, having opted for careers and a lifestyle rather than burden themselves with a fussy child and yet fate had thrust Constance into the care, an alien concept for all of them._

_They worked hard, trying to be successful in their fields of research and architecture, to ensure their names would be etched and engrained in their separate fields that their legacy would live on, so all the time, dedication and sacrifices would not be in vain._

_They were delighted when Constance presented them with a brochure for further education, something they held dear to their hearts and what was more, it was an all girl boarding school which had a reputation for producing the best and brilliant academic witches in the entire country. What also played in their favour was that the college was located on the other side of the country. Granted they loved their niece but they had never been interested in children of their own nor had a maternal bone within their body but education was high on the agenda and they did want the best for their niece._

* * *

><p>Amelia made the slow ascent, grasping tightly onto the banister. She paused and inhaled deeply, fighting away like light headed feeling as blood pulsated loudly within her ears.<p>

She rounded the corner, finding the younger witch braced against the door. A hand clasped over her face, her chest heaved as she panted.

"Zelda...whatever is the matter?" she asked softly, considering the numerous times they clashed in opinions "Is everything alright with Constance?"

"Constance...is as well as can be expected. However...I'm a different story." Whispered Zelda on the verge of tears

"Heavens...you're shivering!" stated Amelia, genuinely concerned but felt a pang of guilt

"Maybe it's just the events over the last couple of days...perhaps a few hours of rest..." her voice trailed as if seeking permission from the headmistress

"Oh! But of course...I shall...be here, should you want to talk." She offered

Zelda smiled weakly and headed back to her room while Amelia watched as she disappeared around the corner. Slowly, she collected herself and entered her bedroom. Her eyes immediately found Constance and involuntarily watered

Awkwardly, she shuffled around the bed and resumed her position, back in the chair by the bedside.

"There, there." Soothed Amelia, brushing the hair away from her porcelain like face


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank god, is all I can say really! Finally managed to pull this one outta the bag after issues with my mojo, the dreaded writer's block and work pretty much dominating my time. _

_This end product is the end of at least twenty-odd re-writes to which I blame the inner perfectionist and banging my head off the brick wall but I'm just so glad to be updating this fic as I'm dying to focus my efforts on the finale! Oh it's gonna be exciting, well personally, I think so._

_Remember this fic is set during the summer holidays. Any new readers, I urge you to start from the beginning of the roller-coaster at fic number one: The Untitled_

_Due to a stupid error, a good few chapters back...the flashbacks are not in any particular order so hopefully you guys won't get too lost._

_Really, really have tried to keep the mistakes to the minimal so apologies if you come across them._

_Enjoy x _

Chapter Twelve: Let Me In

_'I know how they feel! What my patient's experience...this is just a sample of their everyday struggle throughout life.' _Thought Zelda, now being able to relate on a more personal level to her patients. Their internal struggle, their fraying nerves and sanity quickly unraveling.

A heavy wave of exhaustion engulfed her body. The weight of the cleansing had been a monstrous task. The debilitating repercussions of her actions threatened to crush her shoulders and stripped her of the last remaining dregs of energy. Zelda was in desperate need for rest.

She had failed to consider just how demanding the cleansing was and in her own ignorance miscalculated how she would handle the now diminishing images and memories that still remained lodged, chaotically entangled inside her own thoughts. Something was wrong and still a novice regarding a cleanse and purge, Zelda had maintained careful research and reading from journals, knowing what to expect and experiencing the side effects were two completely different things but subconsciously something provoked, prodded at her overcautious nature.

Was she simply being extra guarded and vigilant over the care and protection of herself and Constance or perhaps there was something yet to reveal itself?

She had to escape, withdrew herself from Constance and Amelia for the time being, for the sake of her sanity. Zelda admitted silently that she was too involved. Originally, she had planned to visit to check up on her one-time patient and speak to Amelia, who had failed to reply to her letter for feedback and now she found herself in the middle battle.

While Zelda fought to reclaim her mental stability, Constance was in the grasps of a powerful battle, in the form of nightmares, previously suppressed memories and the crippling withdrawal of her wide awake potion while in the middle of this was Amelia. The grievous task of picking up the once peaceful pieces that Zelda had taken and smashed.

Zelda continued on her way, a lone journey through the old, draughty castle towards her room with only the cool night breeze as her companion. In the horizon, the early morning dawn was fast approaching. The ink darkness of the night started to weaken, its dominance slipping as the light of a new day began to transform the darkness. Nightmares would temporally hibernate, returning into the shadows or back into the darkest recesses of the mind, always waiting and ready for the cover of night to return.

Zelda glanced nervously over her painfully hunched shoulders, convinced that she was not alone. She paused briefly and carefully listened. The only sound was her labored breathing as her chest heaved hungrily for oxygen. Her heart pounded furiously within the tight confines of her chest, her hearing now partially dulled as the blood swirled noisily in her ears.

The corridor was empty but still, something fuelled her new found paranoia. She closed her eyes, slowly counting before glancing around the cold corridor, causing her to shiver. Of course, she was alone but she could sense something. A presence which irradiated a negative energy, an unknown entity bound by such a strong emotional connection perhaps this was still the haunting words, broken images and scrambled memories that she had acquired from Constance during the cleansing that manifested from within. The mind was a complex and mysterious organ but days after the cleansing Zelda was stilled affected. Stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Faithful mother and loyal friend, Amelia sat dutiful in her chair, ever present by the bedside with the exception of a few hours when Zelda offered to take her place. She was grateful to Zelda, who allowed her to break the monotonous task for a brief time. A change of scenery and much needed energy to fuel her body before always returning to the room, fearful that she might miss something no matter how small a change, she did not want to miss a fleeting moment of sanity.<p>

Amelia had long since given up reading her fairytale book, unable to harness the additional energy to focus on the magical story. Instead her grey eyes either closed briefly or hypnotized on the regular chest movements, Constance was sleeping or dreaming. Amelia smiled briefly, knowing that she was peaceful and not silently suffering at the hands of another nightmare was an agonising show to watch, unable to wake or offer any relief.

It desperately broke Amelia's heart, knowing that there was nothing to aid her daughter to escape the clutches of the vengeful nightmares, the suffering and pain of the monsters that invaded her mind. Often, she would hold Constance' limp hand and whisper calming words. A feeble attempt to sooth her but she quickly realized that this was perhaps more beneficial for herself, to be seen to do something even if there was no cure or relief.

For the most part, to comfort herself, Amelia obsessively clutched onto the object in her pocket. A treasure that held a mysterious story behind it, she toyed with the piece of jewellery in her fingers and continuously pondered the story. There were a million different scenarios that played throughout her vivid imagination and smiled, always picturing a happy, content Constance and the mysterious gentleman that could have captured her heart. To make her happy, to make her smile.

* * *

><p><em>She had escaped.<em>

_Finally, Constance could begin to live her life, to put the events of college behind her and start to look towards the future. _

_She had banished the fearsome tutor, no longer under the iron fist of control. The shackles of oppression fell to the floor with a heavy clunk as she walked on stage at graduation. Constance had been trapped, locked away in a cage, too small to contain her, shunned away from the sunlight but now the rusty door was opened and tentatively tested the waters before spreading her glorious wings. Something that she had never done before, never given the chance. The phoenix would rise and bask in the sunshine, the freedom._

_Life turned a corner, a milestone. She had almost forgotten what it was to smile, to laugh and enjoy the simple pleasures that life had to offer. _

_Then, she came to the crossroads. Fate had decided to take pity._

_Constance faced a lonely path only twenty-something but had a soul, aged and wise beyond her youthful age. Then, a man entered her life._

_Edward Spellman walked into her life, nearly as powerful as a solar eclipse and taught her to seize the day._

_The day did not begin well for Constance as she nursed a throbbing headache and was running behind her military like schedule, she mentally cursed herself and raced towards the conference that sparked her immediate attention. In the far corner of the great hall, at the back was the only available chair._

_The voice of one of the many speakers boomed, echoing throughout the hall with such confidence and commanded the attention of everyone. Instantly, the hall fell into silence, each person scribbling notes with their pencils, a choir of soft scratches as lead touched paper. Constance smiled, she was naturally gifted, having the ability to memorize and commit newly acquired information to memory. A skill that was extremely useful while at college. _

_At first, she felt a pair of eyes, lingering longer than a mere glance but chose to ignore, instead her attention was fully committed to the lecturer. He offered a warm, sincere smile and reached out for her elbow._

_She yelped, her head spun while her eyes narrowed at the culprit "Yes?" she hissed fiercely_

_He offered her a pencil "I thought you might want this...you know, to makes notes?" he suggested_

_Her angry glare softened "I do not require a pencil." She scoffed, returning her attention to the speaker_

_Reluctantly, he continued back to his short handed scribbles, occasionally glancing at her. Unknown to him, unfamiliar warmth began to spread, something that she was unaccustomed to. Her face felt hot as if a naked flame had licked her fragile, white skin. Her elbow felt as though she had been stung by his hand, a soft touch. She peered at him and saw him hunched over his notebook and her heart casually fluttered causing a nervous response._

_What was this foreign feeling?_

_"I'm Edward..." he introduced himself, holding out a steady hand, a friendly gesture_

_She merely looked at his hand then at him before innocently smiling "Good for you." She replied in an abrupt tone_

_The conference had finished, the guest speakers were awarded a noisy round of applause. Edward turned to his right only to find the mysterious woman had disappeared, leaving an empty chair and lasting impact on him._

_A sea of converging bodies prevented him from making a swift exit, desperate to speak to her. Slowly, he shuffled like the rest of the herd until he was out into the atrium. Cold fresh air hit him simultaneously as did cupid's arrow, landing hard and sharp into his chest._

_He knew absolutely nothing about her and yet witnessing her talking to one of the speakers caused his heart to flutter. Casually, he leaned against a pillar and watched in awe, as she used her hands to talk, the passion in her eyes was undeniable. He waited until this mystical creature had finished before snaking closer, appearing by her side._

_"Well, hello again...we have to stop meeting like this." He cringed inwardly, wondering what his mouth was playing at_

_Her head turned sharply and simply raised an eyebrow, the feeling returned. _

_The fluttering of butterflies._

_She quickly adjusted her bag, braking eye contact, desperate to avoid his piercing blue eyes "Oh hello...how did you find the conference?"_

_Once again, she found her self captivated by his intriguing eyes. All the while, he marveled at her soft, warm chocolate brown eyes._

_A hand scratched the back of his neck, determined to play this one cool and confident "Well..." his voice started "It was interesting."_

_Edward could hardly claim that the conference was dull and boring, he saw the passion burning in her eyes when she spoke to one of the speakers. However, the day was not a complete waste of time, after all he had met her._

_"Oh!" she was taken back, almost shocked that he did not seem to share her enthusiasm "Just interesting? What was the highlight?"_

_He flashed her one of his heart stopping smiles and took a single step closer towards her now in her space. It was now or never, he had felt that instant connection, surely so had she? "The highlight was when you sat beside me..." he whispered, taking a step back and watched her reaction_

_Her throat constricted, drying instantly. Her eyes fell quickly to the floor as her mind rallied to say something remotely intelligent. Another wave of warmth spread from her swan like neck upwards, her porcelain white face pinked. He smirked._

* * *

><p><em>Their relationship was slow to progress.<em>

_Edward was indeed a true gentleman and courted the fair maiden that had captured his heart. It was love at first sight but as he slowly peeled back each mysterious layer, he found that she was complex similar to a Rubik cube._

_He did not know the cryptic details only teary pieces of the jigsaw that grew frustrating and curious to piece together. Something had happened, a traumatic incident which had left her wounded, physically, mentally and still raw but Edward only wanted to be part of the healing process, he wanted to share in some of the burden that she refused to part with only adding to the already mounting pressure placed upon her delicate shoulders. _

_Never the less, he waited. Never pushing or adding pressure, he would simply wait until she was ready and would greet her with open arms. It was always on her terms but he was comfortable with that and if that was what she needed then Edward gladly handed it to her on a silver platter without any questions._

_Constance was awkward, plagued by the many doubtful reasons as to why Edward was attracted to her. She swallowed the solid lump that formed in her throat whenever he got into the bed and cuddled up at her side, how long was he prepared to wait? _

_The painful wounds that she has harbored from college were threatening to ruin her relationship with Edward. What would he honestly think of his precious girlfriend, would he judge her, treat her any different?_

_It frightened her. Edward's display of loyalty, patience and love, scared her. Was she capable of reciprocating those feelings and emotions? To give him everything plus more, to fully allow him in?_

_Mistress Broomhead had controlled every aspect of her life, her fierce oppression had crushed everything and now only capable of experiencing was that of pain, frustration and despair, the feelings of love and warmth was a bitter memory like the bile that tainted her taste buds. _

_Then, there was Professor Blackstein. Someone who had lured her into his awaiting clutches under false pleasantries, she thought he was someone that she could trust._

_But what if she threw caution into the wind and completely trusted Edward, gave him everything only to have it used against her? More pain and suffering._

_Constance was not sure if she would recover or survive another betrayal, these emotions she was experiencing with Edward were so new, frightening and yet exhilarating. Part of her feared rejection, the devastating thoughts if Edward were to sever the ties of their relationship._

_In all honestly, she did try but the shadows of the past were never too far behind, always haunting her even behind closed eyes, memories would replay. Edward would cradle her in his arms, whispering reassuring words to help ease the unnecessary stress and mounting pressure that she unwittingly placed upon her shoulders._

_Very slowly and tentatively, their relationship began to blossom like a flower, revealing and baring her soul to the only person that ever mattered in her life. Although, still raw and new, Constance needed careful and positive attention to reinforce her self confidence and slowly bring her into the light._

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning, Edward showered her with attention and lavished her with gifts. They would spend hours talking even after the candles had extinguished. They were inseparable and everything was causal, no additional pressure which helped Constance to feel more comfortable but there was always a twinge of guilt at the back of her mind. <em>

_Somewhere along the way, they were living together, sharing everything even a bed which to begin with unnerved her but Edward was able to melt away that blinding panic and offer nothing but a safe haven. Nightly, he would cuddle into her back, his fingers making small circles on her bare shoulder underneath her pajama sleeve. His warm, steady breath was a relaxing influence often lulling her safety to sleep._

_"Constance...there is something...I want to tell you...but I'm afraid!" _

_She cringed but her demeanor never faltered._

_He rose from his chair and knelled down beside her, carefully taking her hands into his own, his watery eyes gazed into her soft, chocolate eyes._

_"What...what are you doing?" the panic present in her voice which revealed how she was feeling_

_"Please Constance, understand...we have such a connection," he began "And, I want you to know that I love you."_

_She could feel her nerves awakening, desperately wanting to vanish, to be sucked into the dark void of oblivion._

_"I love you, Constance...will you marry me?"_

_Her mouth opened to answer but only a squeak escaped her quivering lips, her eyes looked deeply into his own, looking for a flicker, a sign of deception but only love and the truth reflected back. She felt dizzy, her head spinning wildly like a child's toy as the contents of her stomach flipped with giddy excitement. She was completely surprised, she liked to have everything planned, never a fan of being spontaneous. Every detail noted and executed with military precision, this sudden marriage proposal went against everything._

_Edward patiently waited for her reply, searching her face, for a sign. Was she happy?_

_"Yes!" She whispered "Yes!" Repeating and believing her answer "Yes!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck_

_"I believe...this...belongs here." he whispered as his shaking hands opened a small velvet box, to produce a small, plain band. She admired the ring on her finger and smiled. It looked natural._

_"It is perfect!" She grinned_

_"Just like you." He replied back, stealing a kiss_

* * *

><p><em>But like all things in Constance' life, everything she touched wilted in her hands. Happiness and love now tainted and grew, festering animosity. Everything crumbled, unsalvageable but who was at fault?<em>

_Constance had taken the day off work, they had set a date for the wedding but there was still so much to do, to organise and to make matters even worse, she had not found a suitable dress for their day yet! _

_She ventured home only to find the front door unlocked. Carefully, she sneaked into the hall, her casting fingers ready to launch a spell at the intruder. A soft thud followed by a groan lead her closer and silently pushed open the bedroom door._

_At that moment in time, everything froze. Her eyes transfixed upon to the bodies that withered together in bed. Constance stood in the doorway, witnessing the only person that she had learnt to love betray everything, to throw what they had into the wind and for what?_

_Soon the giggling and moaning abruptly stopped and an auburn hair woman snatched at her clothes before hurriedly pushing past Constance, in fear of being caught and partially embarrassment. She slowly backed away from their bedroom, numbly. Edward tried to maintain some of his tattered dignity and pulled on some clothes before giving chase._

_"Constance...please, it's not what it looked like..." he attempted to concocted some fable_

_She threw up her hand and he snatched at empty air "Spare me you ridiculous lies...I saw you and her! How could you? In our bed? Our home!" She spat with venom, her mind reeling _

_"Honestly Constance, she meant nothing to me...I only love you...you're the one I'm engaged too." He attempted to reach out for her again_

_"Touch me again and you'll lose that hand!" She threatened, marching away from him_

_"Well, maybe if you allowed me to touch you, once in a while...we wouldn't be in this predicament!" He shouted after her_

_Constance spun on her heel at speed, her hand clutching her chest as if trying to heal her broken heart "So this is ALL my fault? You're the one that ruined this relationship, not me"_

_"Maybe if we were more spontaneous...if you let me make love to you other than in the dark..."_

_She gasped "Oh gods! You really are blaming me for this...I cannot believe what I'm hearing...what you're even suggesting!"_

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, equally frustrated "No, I didn't mean it that way! What I'm trying to say...She was nothing to me...she's nothing like you, she was just able to give me..."_

_Constance interrupted "I certainly do not want to hear where I failed, she was your fall back girl! Get your hands off me...god only knows where they have been." She snorted and attempted to pull out of his grasp_

_"You would never understand!" Pleading, on the verge of tears_

_Somewhere, something deep within Constance finally snapped. She cracked and launched her at him, catching him off guard. They collided against the wooden door. _

_All sense of control and discipline that had been installed in her completely dissolved, she was like a caged animal now free and taking her rage out on him. Her fists clenched tightly as she punched his chest, his face and anywhere else that she could cause injury. _

_"You monster!" She screamed continuing her attack_

_Edward managed to pull himself together, in shock by the sudden velocity that Constance launched herself at him, such venomous insults spewing from her mouth, tears crashed down her face and her small fists pummeled him. _

_In one swift motion, he was able to catch her wrists and push her off him. Constance collapsed onto the floor as her legs were unable to carry her weight. Suddenly, she clutched her abdomen, her tears no longer out of anger but of pain as a wave a cramp rendered her motionless._

_"I feel sick!" She blurted out_

_Edward gasped as he saw blood trickling down her legs, staining her cotton trousers and pooling on the floor. The colour drained from his face, unsure what to do or say. _

_If only he had the power to turn back time._

* * *

><p>"I know, Constance...I know." Whispered Amelia, dropping the piece of jewellery back into her cardigan pocket<p>

She had moved from her faithful chair and sat firmly on the edge of the bed with Constance nestled in her arms. She had broke free from her exhausted fuelled sleep, the painful past still raw and ever present in her memory, Constance snapped awake with tears blinding her, freely running down her rosy cheeks.

Amelia was immediately at her side, instantly calming and reassuring that the past and the nightmares could no longer harm her.

She felt her heart soar, ready to burst when she felt an arm wrap around her. Constance was actually reciprocating the gesture, hugging her back. Amelia closed her eyes and allowed a tear to escape, for the first time, the normally emotionally strict witch willingly reached out and she was there.

"I'm sorry I never told you...I'm not sorry your here." Whispered Constance, almost able to read the thoughts that were swirling in Amelia's thoughts.

Amelia felt Constance grow heavy in her arms. She rested the weary witch back into the comfort of the bed and adjusted the pillow, her eyes never leaving her little daughter. She sighed, it was not right or justified that someone would have to travel the lone, twisted path back to sanity.

Perhaps, there was a spell, a potion or charm that would aid Constance? Anything had to have been better than to helplessly sit back and watch. It was barbaric.

Amelia smiled "I remember the first time you arrive here...always were the apple of my eye. I was drawn to you despite your shinning confidence and command of power. I felt it...the need to protect you...like you were my very own."

She sipped the cold remains of her tea, her face twisted as the cold liquid traveled down her throat, always accustomed to her tea to either be scolding hot or at the very least warm to drink at speed.

"I am thankful that you have remained, by my side...not only as my trusted deputy headmistress or colleague but as a close friend. For years, you have been the strength and knowledge but..." she paused, glancing at the frail looking witch.

She was not the same.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Greetings folks, another wee cheeky upload, thought it was best to ride the wave and continue. It's gonna get rather busy for me so I've managed to put this little number together..._

_Okay, to save confusion. In this chapter there are flashbacks from both Constance and Amelia. Hopefully, after this chapter is more or less the detail accounts as mentioned from 'Exposed for all the world to see' and 'An unstoppable force meets an immovable object'_

_Working from old notes so I do hope that I have not missed any major milestones from HB's past. _

_This was only re-write number three (A new record for me). Please excuse spelling/grammar mistakes, as I have tried to limit the number of errors._

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Thirteen: The heavy price of trying to be something you are not

_"Quickly...she's losing blood!"_

_The bright ceiling lights forced her to close her sensitive eyes and look away, suddenly feeling incredibly drained. All she wanted was to sleep but their panicked, loud voices wittering in the background prevented her from succeeding. A peaceful slumber that was all she desperately wanted, a wish to fulfill._

_"Constance? Constance, I need you to listen very carefully." spoke a clear voice, clarity woven within his smooth velvet tone which offered her nothing by reassurance especially at this moment in time._

_She nodded weakly and signed the consent form that enabled the doctor to do whatever possible in order to maintain the safety and life. Although, in her own arrogance did not fully comprehend the severity of her condition nor properly pause to think about the possibility of any potential outcome that may, very well alter her life completely._

_The doctor briefly spoke to Edward, involving him about the plans of treatment. Their voices muttering somewhere in the noisy, chaotic background of the local accident and emergency department of the nearby hospital, Edward was out of sight but she still able to sense him. The rich, concerned tones of his voice and his captivating scent of his aftershave which she had bought him for his birthday. Soon, the doctor's voice began to drift and she was only able to catch certain phrases, Edward parroting the doctor._

_"Emergency!"_

_"Consent to operate."_

_"Haemorrhage!"_

_"Bloody transfusion."_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm afraid I was not able to stop the bleeding...in order to save her life, I had to perform an emergency hysterectomy. It was the only way." <em>

_"A hysterectomy?" questioned Edward, unfamiliar with medical terminology_

_The doctor nodded "Yes, by removing the uterus and giving her a full blood transfusion, myself and the team were able to save her but I'm afraid to inform you that she will never be able to have children...I am sorry."_

_Edward shook her head, his knees grew weak causing him to collapse into a nearby chair "No, no...you saved her...that is my only concern...children? I mean...we never discussed the subject."_

* * *

><p><em>The footsteps grew distant and then there was silence. Edward did not dare venture into the private side room, he was frightened and racked with overwhelming guilt, after all it had be his actions that had set a domino effect into motion. He had caused his fiancee to miscarry at such an early stage of her pregnancy, the stress and an underlying condition now meant that she would never be able to experience the many joys of impending motherhood, to have a child of her own, carrying on her family's name and genetics. <em>

_It stopped at her._

_Edward realized that he had robbed her of the chance, of everything and now lay alone in the allocated side room to recuperate from her ordeal. Constance was in an extremely weakened state both physically and mentally, recovering from major abdominal, life saving surgery. Even her hair ached._

_But what Edward did not realize, unknown to him was that Constance had overheard the entire conversation. Despite everything, he was still her next of kin and the doctor had explained everything to him completely oblivious although, he would later check up on his patient. _

_She prayed it had all been a dream or some nightmare. To save her life meant that she had sacrificed part of her femininity, she felt empty as a hand felt for the stomach only to find a dressing. She felt incomplete, only part of a woman._

_She found her self, surrendering to the lingering anaesthetic that was still present, flowing through her veins, slowly metabolized and soon she would be able to leave._

_A voice sounded and she felt her muscle, involuntary tug at her lips, a half hearted smile at the sound._

_"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey." Echoed the long lost lulling sound of her father's voice as he sang her bedtime song for her._

* * *

><p><em>Edward was beside himself, following her around their house like a second shadow, permanently by her side. He begged and pleaded for her not to leave, not to pack her belongings or to walk out but she remained eerily silent, careful to avoid eye contact and continued the task, going through the motions of packing.<em>

_Deep down, a part of her wanted to forgive and forget but how?_

_Edward eventually broke down, on his knees. A desperate man clutching onto the soft material of her dress, his knuckles white "Please Constance...don't do this. I'm begging you...I...I will do anything, everything that you command! I still love you." He muffled into her dress_

_The sight of him showing emotions, breaking down like this pulled at her heart strings but the damage had already been done, accomplished and she was in the mists of sealing off her heart, repairing the damage and would never be foolish enough to allow anyone else in._

_"How can I possibly trust you? You broke a sacred bond and also my heart! If I took you back then how would it be fair? To constantly be on guard, suspecting and questioning you...and then what will we have accomplish then? No lessons learnt." She explained coldly, logically "I cannot look at you without seeing her! This is the consequences of your actions and now you must deal with them. I know that I deserve better." She sighed closing her eyes_

_He slowly stood up, his knees protesting but he was hopefully to catch once last glimpse of her warm, soft chocolate brown eyes but something had changed, her eyes no longer the same, scrutinizing him as he stood before her and he was to blame._

_"You have broken me both physically and mentally...I'll never allow myself to be taken in, to be blinded...to ever fall in love."_

_Morgana, her only ever faithful and trustworthy companion sat at her leather bag. Both were about to journey into the latest and newest chapter of life. The same bag contained everything that she would need, she wanted no token reminders, trinkets, nothing to reminder her of what she was leaving behind._

_"Do not try to follow me, search for me...nothing. This is where we part company." Still in that oddly calm voice_

_Edward watched as she struggled with the engagement ring, tugging it free from her finger. He reached out only to feel emptiness, air, she receded from his touch._

_"No, I insist...keep the ring. A small momento of better memories that we shared together...before I destroyed everything."_

_The ring remained present on her finger and he watched as she walked away, without a second glance. She marched purposely with everything she needed. Her head held high with confidence but in her chest, her heart thumped painfully._

* * *

><p>Amelia smiled slightly, still concerned.<p>

She ventured down the path of memory lane. She could still remember the first time that Constance Hardbroom entered her life as she walked over the threshold of the school after successfully gaining the position as the much needed potions mistress and now the newest member of staff.

* * *

><p><em>There was always something about Constance, something of a gravitational pull that tugged at Amelia. She was unable to precisely put her finger on it but then again she shrugged and ignored her intuition, the mothering need pulled her towards the newest and youngest member of the staff perhaps she wanted to ensure that Constance was comfortable as she settled into her new role and made she that she was fully prepared for the students. Her previous experience in teaching was a personal tutor on a one to one basis but she came highly recommended with glowing appraisals and had schools around the country, clambering for her.<em>

_"I have read through your portfolio...you graduated with outstanding marks, the highest on record! All these recommendations and academic skills, may I ask you who your tutor was?" She smiled, striking up a conversation_

_She swallowed and shivered at having to utter that name which conjured up dark, haunting memories from Witch Training College "Mistress Broomhead was my tutor."_

_Amelia shrugged "I cannot say that I have heard of her nor the pleasure of meeting her...but I digress..." she hurriedly attempted to maintain and match the pace of Constance. They continued throughout the empty corridors_

_Amelia pushed open the door and stepped to one side. Constance looked around the bare, standardized room, it seemed bleak compared to what she had been used too. But this was no time to dwell on the past, it was time for a change, to look towards the future. Constance was determined to make a fresh new start and to become a new person._

_"I trust this is adequate?" Interrupted Amelia_

_She nodded sharply "Yes, headmistress...this will do just fine."_

_Amelia shook her head and attempted to reach out for her arm but Constance quickly evaded her friendly hand. She raised an eyebrow but did not push the sensitive topic._

_"There is no need for the formalities, Amelia will do just nicely. Oh! Before I forget...there are two things...you will be happy to know that you have a private bathroom," she pointed to a small door in the corner "The girls won't be arriving for another few days, so please take the time to explore and familiarize yourself with what we have to offer here...Well, I think, I have covered everything so I will leave you to your own devices."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oh dear!" A shrilled voice broke the peace within the small staffroom "You have the appetite of a sparrow." Proclaimed a high pitched voice<em>

_"Davina!" warned Amelia before offering a lopsided smile at Constance "You'll have to accept my sincerest apologies." _

_The eccentric music teacher huffed and rolled her eyes "No, need to apologise on my behalf...I was merely making an observation...no wonder you're nothing but skin and bone, dearie!"_

_Constance awkwardly clenched her cup tightly, mentally counting to ten in order to prevent herself from saying something. She would rather just be left alone and observe the interactions amongst the other members of staff rather than be the topic of conversation. She hated the unwanted attention._

_"I'm not particularly hungry...the journey was exhausting." she lied and slowly sipped her tea_

_Soon, Davina began the excited conversation regarding her future lesson plans for the beginning of the new term, her attention shifted like a hyperactive, sugar sensitive child, looking for the approval from her peers._

* * *

><p><em>She had survived her first mealtime with her new colleagues but once in the safety of her room and the door was closed. She sank down into the cold stone floor. Her shaking hands cupped her face to muffle the sounds of her sobbing as the tears spilled out.<em>

_The rushing thoughts and sudden realisation overwhelmed her. She had abandoned everything, severed all ties with the familiar and now sat alone in her empty room which served as another reminder that she had nothing._

_In such a small space of time, she had walked out on her ex-fiance, leaving everything with the exception of a few worldly possessions. She fled the place she knew, had considered it to be her home, where she felt she belonged and was comfortable. Now, she was in the middle of the rural countryside, surrounded by strangers that were to be her colleagues and was doubting herself, would she be a suitable teacher. Would she survive, would her students survive?_

_But tomorrow would be a better day. She promised herself that._

_Constance inspected, what was to be her classroom, finished what little unpacking was required and ventured out into the surrounding woodland area. She selected the freshest ingredients in order to successful brew a new batch of wide awake potion._

_Her last consumed vial was still active in her system but she needed to quickly replenish her personal stock and as an added benefit of being in the countryside, it meant that the ingredients were easy to harvest, fresh and untainted compared to where she had come from._

* * *

><p><em>Amelia finished her book only a gasp at the time, her eyes squinting at the clock face. She mentally cursed herself for allowing another late night but at least she was able to finish her book, with the new term just around the corner, she knew that her time would be spent on other tasks, maintaining her school. She smiled warmly at the prospect of meeting new students, so young, enthusiastic and wide eyed to learn the art of mastering their abilities. Of course, they would be greeted in the traditional Cackle's way and how could she forget the other students, who always grew up far too fast.<em>

_Her mind, heavily on autopilot as she made her way towards her own room, her thoughts brought a smile to her aging face, reminiscing about the outstanding and favorable students before her thoughts fell towards the newest member of staff._

_A somewhat mystery to say the very least._

_Constance Hardbroom had only been in the school for two days and had already completely reorganized the potions lab to meet her perfectionistic demands. She had devoured every book regarding school policy, rules, regulations and other forms of literature to further familiarize herself with as much of the workings of the school as possible, to ensure a smooth term._

_Amelia could sense that Constance was perhaps more nervous than she would care to admit and by keeping herself occupied, she would not have much time to dwell on the topic. The younger witch was dedicated to her work, there was no doubt about that but at the same time, Amelia was worried that Constance was burning the proverbial midnight oil. She refused to take a break nor eat with the rest of the small family of staff which fuelled her worry._

_The students had a natural talent to test any new members of staff. Forever testing the patience, pushing the boundaries to see what they could get away with. Amelia would have to insist that Constance rest prior to the beginning of the term to ensure her strength and wits were complete._

_The hairs on the back of her neck pricked, something was not right, she could sense it. Amelia straightened her posture and sank into the wall, holding her breath, she listened for anything._

_But just as she began to relax, there was a crackle of lightening which scorched the sky for a split second followed closely by a furious roar of thunder. Amelia clutched her chest as her heart threatened to burst with fright._

_Then, the feeling returned. The gravitational pull that she first felt when Constance entered the foyer. Her maternal instinct to carefully watch over her without being caught, her grip tightened on the lantern and forced herself towards her room. Amelia's mind in conflict but the feeling was too strong, something was not right and she could not stand back and simply watch from the sidelines. At the very least, she had to satisfy her growing curiosity._

* * *

><p><em>She knocked timidly on the door and carefully listened out.<em>

_Silence was her answer._

_There was another bolt of lightening almost simultaneously as the angry roar of thunder. The storm appeared to be getting stronger and closer._

_A scream resonated, her vocal cords vibrated, close to worn out._

_"Constance?" called Amelia_

_"Stay...stay back!..." Her hoarse voice ordered_

_The light from the lantern offered little light but it was enough to chase away the nightmarish blackness, a warm glow in place. Amelia noticed that her eyes were still closed, still in the mist of whatever was tormenting her mind._

_Constance felt a hand, a warm hand on her shoulder and the soft murmuring voice throughout the haze of sleep. She blinked her eyes until fully awake and suddenly realized where she was and who was with her._

_"I...I..must apologise headmistress...I did not mean to disturb you." She stuttered, unable to look her in the eyes, feeling shame and embarrassment _

_"You didn't wake me...but I am concerned!"_

_Her head snapped up "There...there is nothing to be concerned about..."_

_Amelia shook her head "I know...what it is like...to be in your first teaching position, overwhelming isn't it, to be in front of a class of students and their relentlessness of the holidays...you will be marvellous and prevail."_

_It was a much needed boost in confidence "I wish that I could share your enthusiasm." _

_"Constance, it is not for me to pry into someone else's business but...your nightmare...you called out your tutor's name...begging for leniency. Is everything alright?"_

_Her eyes fell away and she sniffed "Did you hear anything else?"_

_"I think you already know the answer to that question...it took some time to wake you."_

_Constance bravely looked up and into the eyes of her colleague and reached for her hand "I need you help..."_

* * *

><p><em>Amelia did not know what to think of the request, part of her wanted to know more but Constance reassured her of all the detail and how could she refuse? Amelia would always try to help another if and when she could, it was in her motherly nature.<em>

_Amelia accept her request, little did she know that she was a major step for Constance, to reach out for someone, to rely her trust into someone else. This marked the turning point for both of them. _

_In the middle of the night during the storm, they both moved from simply colleagues to something more, Amelia felt the protective need to act as her silent guardian, to have her under her watchful eye and wing but little did either of them know that nearly fifteen years down the line, it would still be the same. _

_Even though, Constance portrayed her self as confident and cold, it was always a mask, a protective shield that only Amelia had been granted sole permission. She felt privileged, an honour that Constance in her time of need, reached out for her._

_Constance trusted Amelia not to divulge or part with any information gained and for the first time, she was able to believe in someone. A glimmer of hope was rekindled._

_"Some day...you will break those chains and shackles that bind you." Whispered Amelia_

_Constance smiled, close to tears. She had nothing to fear in her new job._

* * *

><p><em>This would mark an anniversary, similar in some ways.<em>

_Amelia participated in her request and was required to fulfill her duties on another three occasional times. Three times in nearly fifteen years was a record but it was strictly forbidden. The guild established and had swift consequences for anyone that dared to use or practice any spells that had been deemed too dangerous. Amelia knew of these consequences but her adoptive daughter was suffering and this was the only way, a way to silence the detailed and distracting memories that caused insufferable nightmares, leaving her emotionally exhausted and drained._

_Memory suppressing spells fell under the category as one of the banned spells but it was a guarded secret between mother and daughter. Nearly instantaneous results were achieved, the change in Constance was remarkable once the spell was secured in place and she was able to function normally again, to have the ability and free reign over her own mind, she could focus and concentrate on her classes, furthering her abilities after being granted peace._

_Although, her own enemy was time, time eroded the spell and its effectiveness and like clockwork there were tell tale signs that the spell was degrading naturally but Amelia would always intervene and a new spell was put into place._

_Constance, however still remained a mystery to her. Amelia was able to experience parts of the fragmented jigsaw puzzle but the stern witch refused to part with any details regarding her past before entering the academy. Amelia has always wondered if Constance knew how much she deeply cared for her and perhaps Constance would look at her like Amelia did her._

* * *

><p>Amelia squeezed the excessive cold water from the cloth. The cold liquid swirled down the plughole and into the darkness. She walked slowly towards the bedside, mentally exhausted and now running on her reserves. She placed the cool compress against the perspiring forehead.<p>

The withdrawal had resurfaced once again. Amelia sighed, she had been wrong to assume that Constance was beginning to recover now on the smooth path.

She resumed her normal position, in the chair by the bedside. Her hand returned to her cardigan pocket and therapeutic need to have the ring in her grasp.

* * *

><p><em>AN (Part two): Okay guys, seriously..what's the word? I have seriously been in deep contemplation to the HB Character...I feel that I have more or less made her the door-mat of life! Also, a part of me this beginning to think that I'm drawing this out and (to me) there's alot of repeating oneself..._

_I could be just paranoid! Ah, that bitch the inner perfectionist...Maybe I just need a shake, a swift kick up the ass...whatever. Thoughts/feedback/reviews or even a pm won't hurt..._

_Thanks x_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Greetings, well guys it's drawing closer to the end, only a few chapters to go! Flashbacks go between the pov's of HB and BH just safe on any confusion._

_Big thanks go to GloriaNewt for advice and helping with a particular scene (can't say what) *offers cupcake and a 'refreshment'*_

_*Warning* this chapter suggests themes again that's how you incorporate that but thought I should warn you guys now remember no gory, over the top details but I'll let your own imagination drum up business and draw your own conclusions. I'm hinting at adult themes but again try to maintain some decency and taste. Said themes have been heavily hinted throughout this quadrilogy and IS vital in the back story and detail explanation of the past that is slowly explaining why Constance is the person that she is. _

_I do not own anything and sadly as a broke student haven't made any £££ from this although it would be nice lol! I own a few characters that I have injected into this fic and have various roles but you'll know my own characters when you read them ;)_

_Hopefully the mistakes are kept to the minimal._

_Enjoy and review. Ta muchly xx _

Chapter Fourteen: Fallen Angel

Everything was still including the air.

The howling wind had long since died down and was been replaced by an odd sense of calmness. The surrounding woodland seemed to be devoid of the usual activity from the normally active wildlife.

Was this eerie calmness the eye of the storm, was there worse still to come?

Amelia had finally succumbed to an exhausted induced sleep. Her weary head firmly rested in the palm of her hand, gently snoring as she briefly recharged her batteries.

Constance remained in the world of limbo. Her body still ravaged by the lingering wide awake potion which was reluctant to surrender, to release her from the solid steal grip of addiction. The side effects that once offered a lulling almost hypnotic trance and regulated the distorted nightmares had vanished only to be replaced by the crippling effects has the heavily entwined and dependent potion still held her tightly, bound on the cellular level.

Occasional, she briefly stirred from her maddening state of mind and reliable Amelia was there, offering comfort when she could and the precious gift of life, refreshing and cooling water. The liquid splashed against her dry, parched lips and she greedily drank to quench her dizzying thirst only to fall back into the clutches of her fractured mind, rapidly free falling into the blackened abyss.

Zelda remained unmoved and unfazed as she hunched over her desk, madly scribbling what was left of her lingering and broken thoughts onto paper, trying to documents as much of the fraying details as possible. She was slowly collecting evidence, desperately needing to re-read and decipher the mysterious meaning, a cryptic clue or perhaps this marked the slow decline and demise of her gifted mind, wrapped tightly in her new found paranoia.

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember this was all her doing. Her fault, she forced my hand!" Muttered Hecketty, attempting to logically explain her actions, to find a perfect explanation behind her now cruel ways<em>

_In her hands, sat a new piece of teaching equipment which would install hardened discipline for those students who thought they knew everything. It would be a crash landing of reality, a rude awakening for said students._

_Hecketty frowned, deep in thought. It was strange that her only dearest friend and colleague would agree to use such a device but failed to challenge him or raise her own thoughts and concerns however she did know the prefect candidate for the device and in a sickening way this would offer Hecketty some form of closure, to have the power and to make someone else feel her own pain even if it was just a sample of the years that she had endured. _

_A maddening glee danced beneath her cold, grey eyes feeling alive again but for all the wrong reasons._

_She was loathed to admit but part of her downfall spiral, her weakness was to actually believe that a student would reciprocate the same feelings and emotions that she felt stirring within the depths of her soul and the fluttering of her thought to be dead heart. _

_To only be rejected, ridiculed by someone so similar that shared the same anguish as her self but it was never meant to be. To be forever shunned by the world, mockingly ridiculed by the student population and fellow colleagues, their hushed rumoured whispering followed her and only increased her infamous name and reputation. _

_Hecketty Broomhead had spent a vast majority of her life without the warmth of human touch, secured comfort and the affection of another forcing her to become guarded and slowly over time, the icy talons encased her heart but now revenge was at hand._

_Vengeance would fill the void, the cavity within her cold heart this would be her hitting back at the world and she grinned, already selected a target to face the brunt of her wrath._

* * *

><p><em>Constance stood to sharp attention in the office, prompt as usual and with the added confidence that she had slowly accumulated over the years. She knew that her work and ability was ahead of her fellow students and was pleased with her own progression however she felt the warmth of embarrassment, remembering the last occasion and reason that she had been summoned into the office. She still found herself cringing at the distinct memory of Hecketty, fearsome tutor and relentless perfectionist approached her and informed Constance that she had been selected to become her 'companion'.<em>

_The tension in the confined space of the office was heavy, threatening to crush her now shrinking confidence. A clock on the wall ticked furiously, indicating that time remained steady and the same despite Constance thinking otherwise, she patiently a waited for her tutor to speak, to say anything or to acknowledge her presence._

"_Constance...I have this for you," She began_

_Her eyes widened. Surely her tutor was not stooping so low as to bribe her student, to win her over with trivial materialistic gifts, jewellery was strictly against the rules._

_Constance felt her jaws clench tightly together, resisting the urge to speak out of turn, to refuse another proposal from her tutor but something was different. Her normally cold grey eyes were ablaze, something frightening danced behind the facade of cool collectiveness and she was not sure if she felt comfortable. After all, she stood alone, locked behind closed doors and alone with her tutor. No way to escape._

"_It has been decided that the college are to trail these bracelets," She spoke slowly and deliberately, wanting to savoir the moment_

_Hecketty pushed herself out from her comfortable leather chair and slowly walked around, her eyes never once leaving her student that stood before her desk. She was like a hungry shark, slowly circling and awaiting for any sudden movement before closing in for the kill._

_Constance's eyes remained, seemingly unfazed on the now vacant chair_

"_Give me your arm, girl!" She barked her order, snapping her fingers_

_The cold metal clicked around her slender wrist, Constance took the opportunity to examine the piece of jewellery while Hecketty marveled at her handiwork _

"_But, Mistress Broomhead...why?" She fatally inquired_

_Hecketty calmly returned to her chair, fingers interlocked and rested her elbows on the surface of the desk while her chin rested on her fingers "Oh Constance...this is just a small trial and I thought 'who better than you?'"_

"_But..." She attempted to complain, argue her case_

"_Enough! You have clearly demonstrated lack of respect to those in a position of authority, arguing with those superior to yourself!" Her snake like tongue clicked against her hard palate "I am bitterly disappointed...I thought I had taught you better."_

_Hecketty's eyes penetrated deep, a fire now blazing out of control. Her powerful glare had the uncanny ability to stare beyond and Constance felt her soul being scrutinizing by her unforgiving eyes. Nothing was ever hidden or sacred from the demanding tutor. She could sense hesitation and the deceptive lies from students and staff alike.  
><em>

_A simple gesture, a mere flick of her wrist and Hecketty relaxed into the soothing comfort of her chair. _

_Constance gasped. Her eyes darting from her tutor to the bracelet. Something plucked and pierced her skin, desperately clutched her wrist. Her normally pale skin reddened in reaction to the bracelet then something crawled painfully under her skin._

_The pain intensified, traveling through her nerve endings, twisting the microscopic cells and caused her to paw feverishly at the device for the cause of her pain. Her knees buckled and forced her onto the stone floor, the burning sensation completely engulfed her arm._

_Her bottom lip trembled. Salty tears caused her soft eyes to sting. The energy to fight vanished. The agonising pain was too much._

"_Please...please Mistress Broomhead..." She pleaded pathetically at her tutor_

_But it was already too late._

_It was her turn. Hecketty had reached out only to be burnt by rejection and now the twisted tutor took great pleasure in watching the pain and suffering of another especially Constance. She watched with fascination, raising a quizzical eyebrow with growing interest at the resourcefulness that her student demonstrated and continued to observe how her body reacted to the torture._

_Constance's begging and pitiful pleas for mercy went unanswered, cowered on the cold floor while a sadistic and satisfied smile pulled at the corners of her lips forcing a sneer._

* * *

><p><em>Mistress Hecketty Broomhead marched through the corridors with confidence and purpose. Her heels clicked against the uneven stone floor. Her footsteps echoed and any student wise enough to recognise her trademark sound, instantly disappeared out of sight for the fear of drawing attention to themselves or become an unwitting target for her ever, increasing anger. Everyone cowered in fear at her, she preferred it that way.<em>

_But in this scenario, she could not been seen or witnessed by prying eyes to show a flicker of emotions or leniency._

_Constance sat at her small desk, hunched over studying when the hair on the back of her neck, pricked. Instantly, she knew that her personal tutor was nearby and carefully listened out._

_It was her, she was coming for her._

_The steady pace of the clicking grew ever closer. Quickly, Constance organized her desk and smoothed out the creases in her uniform at the precise moment the old, oak door opened to reveal her tutor. The cold eyes glaring at her and soon Constance averted her eyes, looking at the ground, she swallowed and prepared her self for whatever physical or mental tirade that was about to be unleashed._

"_Be seated, Constance." Spoke a small voice_

_Instantly, something was different._

_Obediently, she did as she was ordered and allowed her eyes to watch her tutor. Was this perhaps a new, sick game?_

"_A letter has arrived for you. I'm afraid it is not good news."_

_Constance broke the blood red wax that sealed the envelope and pulled out a letter. Her eyes quick to scan the contents of the letter, her heart briefly paused at the finishing paragraph and her head snapped upwards, looking at her tutor, unsure of what this meant for her and the future._

"_Your aunt and uncle's lawyer informed me of the terrible news." She paused, her mind racing not wanting to completely portray herself as the ice maiden that was a current circulating rumour but she could hardly welcome the student into her open arms._

_Hecketty could sense the rush of complex emotions and questions that radiated from the silent student, who sat numbly, unmoved. Reluctantly, Hecketty awkwardly and allowed a moment for her hand to rest upon the shoulder of Constance. A cold form of comfort but it was something._

"_First, my parents...and now my only remaining family...gone!"_

_Hecketty knew of the troubled past that surrounded Constance only seventeen and had already experienced so much grief. She caught herself and felt her posture tighten as did her jaw, to prevent any stray, forbidden words from leaving her lips. She was confused and overwhelmed as to how she should feel and act towards her grieving student who now had no-one to depend on. The need to reassure her student despite how she had hurt her was conflicting, unsure what to do in this instance._

'_You're not alone...I'm here.' She thought for a very brief moment only to bite down hard on her tongue and push that thought into the deepest and darkest parts of her mind._

* * *

><p><em>Much to Mistress Broomhead's disapproval, her dearest friend and colleague Professor Hector Blackstein had insisted a change to the annual dinner of the most prestigious witches and wizards around the country to also include the invitations of allowing the best of brightest of students to accompany those and to be welcomed.<em>

_Constance Hardbroom found herself in the spotlight but as a shy, awkward teenager, she loathed to have the spotlight of attention focused on her. She much rather preferred the darkness of the sidelines, to anonymously watch._

"_Good evening, Professor Blackstein." Greeted Constance_

_A smile instantly washed away his scowling and angry features upon seeing her "Well, good evening...Are you ready?"_

_She hesitated but nodded in agreement "I do not feel...as though I should be here." She admitted_

_He shook his head "Nonsense! Hecketty has always spoken highly of your natural talent...you are indeed ahead of the program and have every right to be here."_

_He placed a hand onto her shoulder to offer reassurance to her flagging confidence "Perhaps, Constance...if you were to change into something more enchanting..." He suggested_

_She looked at him, slightly confused but his friendly smile, demeanor and confidence radiating from him, swayed her to follow his suggestion without hesitation. Constance only wanted to please the highest authority figure of the college including her tutor._

_He watched as she carefully picked her way through the growing crowds of people that were slowly arriving into the foyer._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Hecketty, there you are..."<em>

"_Hector." She sharply answered_

"_Not so keen to show off...and I quote 'prize winning student'." He smirked, licking his lips before sipping a drink_

"_Appearances are not always to key to success...her ability far surpasses my pervious students and why on earth do you insist that the girls dress up like common Jezebels?"_

_He cleared his throat "My dear, Hecketty...you should know that we have always maintained the colleges best interests and name. Sometimes keeping up appearances helps...to offer the complete package so to speak...besides we must learn to maintain our traditional values and merge with current times."_

_She snorted "Looks can fade...dedication and commitment to enhancing one's ability does not fritter so easily in comparison to one's looks and appearances."_

_He shrugged his shoulders, there was no talking sense into her "A vast difference in opinion."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I see that taking my advice has helped your confidence greatly."<em>

_Constance turned to see Professor Blackstein "I do apologise...I can change." She stuttered_

_He smirked "Constance, my dear...this is what these annual dinner are always about...it's always about keeping up appearances and right now you are winning the attention of the most prestigious witches and wizards...no doubt you will do great things, open doors for yourself once you graduate."_

"_I have not given much thought about a career...yet."_

"_You have plenty of studying at the moment and besides...you are still very young..." He offered her a glass of wine_

_She raised her hand to decline, politely "Sorry, but I'm only seventeen."_

_A hand rubbed his chin, deep in contemplation "You are indeed wise...knowledgeable beyond your years, far ahead of your counterparts."_

"_Constance!" Called a voice_

"_That's Mistress Broomhead...I must go."_

_Professor Blackstein watched as she disappeared into the crowd "Not yet eighteen?" He pondered and sipped his wine_

* * *

><p><em>Hecketty Broomhead watched form the shadows, hidden from the unsuspecting heights of the great hall of the college. Her eyes like a hawk narrowed with suspicion and bubbling envy as her student effortlessly snaked amongst the crowd.<em>

_For Constance, everything came so easy requiring like concentration. She was a naturally gifted witch although her one flaw was that she lacked self worth and confidence._

_Hecketty briefly remembered how differently things were for her. She dedicated everything into her work, all the blood, sweat and tears in a bid to improve her ability and knowledge. Every menial task seemed to take for longer than the other students to learn and master, always looking for the approval of her peers and tutors but observing Constance, it was clear that she appeared to be facing the final hurdle and facing her fear head on._

_Her teeth started to grind with rage as her eyes never left Constance and her ability to gracefully mingle between the other students and prestige witches and wizards, becoming a completely different person before her very eyes. Her smile made her heart lurch within her heaving chest._

_She slowly began to realize that Constance would never be like that with her, so carefree, confident and happy. Instead Hecketty had the uncanny ability to render the student into a bumbling, stuttering coward who would gladly avert her eyes to the floor than meet her own tutor's eyes._

_She would never see her for anything other than her personal tutor, a deranged witch, who's obsessive traits and relentless quest for perfection and to be the best was beginning to reflect on her young student but a part of her did secretly cling onto that want to be the reason for that smile, to be something more than a dominating tutor who was associated with the darkness and provoked fear._

_Hecketty's fears were slowly coming to light that she was indeed following the same dangerous path as her mother. Something she had wanted to avoid but it was in her blood, her genetics to become just like her. A wish, Hecketty had made when she was at the tender age of five years old 'to be just like mother'._

_She was truly conflicted. The inner turmoil that had been hidden and simmering for all these years had now boiled over, scorching and infected every aspect of her life. Her inability to control the inner demon which so few had witnessed, genuinely scared her, always regretting her cruel cutting words and shameful actions but could never admit to herself or anyone else that there was a problem. She would make a promise to herself, to become a better tutor, a better person and to never raise her hands at a defenseless student but then something would act as a catalyst and inevitable push her over the edge. In a split second the damage was done._

* * *

><p><em>Everyone took their allocated seats at the table. Professor Blackstein had spared no expense for the show and as hosting college there were certain standards that could not be dropped especially with the competing colleges.<em>

_Constance found herself firmly wedged between a rock and hard place with Professor Blackstein and Mistress Broomhead sitting at either side of her, isolated from the other students._

_The feast began, drinks were poured generously. There was laughter and general conversation taking place. Constance could only pray that the night would go in fleetingly in order to escape or failing that she wished for a mysterious black hole would open below her chair and swallow her whole._

_She ate a few pieces of the steamed vegetables but pushed the remaining food around her plate, unable to taste the delicious food, reaching for her glass of water, she gulped at the liquid._

_Suddenly, she coughed and spluttered the water, receiving a distasteful glare from Hecketty._

"_Everything alright?" asked a fellow witch from another college, sitting opposite her_

_She neatly used the white napkin to dab away the excess water that seeped form the corners of her sealed lips and nodded sharply all be it dazed "I'm fine, thank you." A mousey squeak of a voice with an additional quiver_

_Her head began to spin, a heavy burden upon her bony shoulders and a mammoth task to maintain her straight laced posture. Hecketty sipped from the crystal glass, the blood red liquid offered that familiar warmth. A tight tingling sensation as the liquid traveled down her throat. Her fingers drummed hypnotically against the table cloth._

_She leaned towards Constance "What on earth is the matter with you?" She sneered, a hushed tone into the student's ear_

"_Everything is fine..." She paused, knowing that her tutor could sense a lie "I feel nervous...out of my depth being at this formal dinner."_

_Hecketty hummed, convinced and studied her features "These dinner can do that...just try not to think about it." A reassuring reply "And try not to embarrass myself nor Hector." She snapped_

_Her widened eyes scanned the surroundings of the table. Everyone seemed to be completely unaware that something was happening that she was clearly uncomfortable and only managing to prevent herself from hyperventilating. Her eyes danced madly, a silent signal for help._

"_Is everything alright there, Constance?" Whispered Hector as he smiled innocently_

"_I have to be excused!" She blurted out and attempted to stand from her seat_

_He shook his head that devious smile remained unfazed "Going somewhere?"_

_Constance felt a wave of goosebumps followed by the familiar warmth of embarrassment when his hand enforced additional pressure on her knee. A single hand prevented her from leaving, escaping._

_His rough, calloused hand caressed the soft skin of her bare knee, hidden under the table. No-one suspected, the guests surrounding them were preoccupied and failed to notice anything out of the ordinary. Voices grew louder as the wine relaxed the guests, formal conversations began to sink into the background and was replaced by historical accounts of the past, tutors and lecturers swapping and offering advice to the students to listening intently. _

_Her panicked eyes glanced fleeting around the table but like herself, no-one noticed her. No-one noticed or paid any attention to the quiet, pale student that kept to herself but when she needed someone's help, she found herself all alone._

_Her skin began to crawl as he slowly and deliberately caressed her knee, making delicate circles on her trembling leg. Constance clutched onto the edge of the tablecloth, her nails tearing at the expensive material_

"_I do prefer ladies with a little more substance," He cocked an eyebrow and allowed his now dilated pupils to stare, lusting at her slender thighs "Not those who resemble an emaciated stick insect..."_

_Her nostrils flared as her inhaled deeply, concentrating on remaining calm and orderly when in fact she wanted to scream. Constance found the courage, somewhere deep down and forcefully threw his hand off her knee. Their eyes met, staring intently at each other._

_Something dangerous flickered beneath his eyes it was clear he was not used to anyone especially a female dictating to him. He bowed his head at her and offered a smirk and leaned closer towards her ear. His nose twitched at the scent of her hair and resisted the very public display of inhaling after all he had to maintain appearances, his mask under the influence of wine was starting to slip and the true nature of Hector Blackstein threatened to expose himself._

"_But, you should know...eating is not a sin and I would hate for you to develop such a fixation, an obsession regardless of what other may think..." He whispered, planting the seed_

* * *

><p><em>Soon the light faded as did the sounds of merry laughter and the clinking of glasses. <em>

_She ran._

_Her shoes pounded hard against the bare stone floor while her hair whipped angrily against her face. Hair and the threatening presents of tears blinded her but still she continued to ran, regardless. _

_Her chest gasped painfully for air having subconsciously held her breath, a trembling hand gripped against the throbbing side. A stitch halted her, feeling like a hot serrated blade plunged into her side preventing her from taking a steady breath._

_She had escaped the dinner and the surrounding guest, her new surroundings were the cold, empty main kitchen of the college, the staff had long since retired for the night leaving a selection of deserts that was destined for the guest of the dinner._

_Constance slowly made her way to the assorted and colourful decorated cakes, hypnotized by the rainbow of colours and the intoxicating aroma of the sickly sweet smells that teased and begged the inner child to sample a piece._

_It had been years since she had tasted a piece of chocolate or other confectionery, strictly enforced by her domineering tutor, who banned such delights claiming that as well as rotten teeth of today's youth that it also rotted the soul and was the decay and reason for students now lacking in high standards of behavior and manners. Sugar, in her eyes rendered students unteachable and promoted self indulgence, the devil's work._

'_Eating is not a sin.' Vibrated the hushed tone _

_On the edge of her nerves, she felt a presents standing behind her but it was the shadows of the utensils that cast twisted and distorted shapes over the stoned wall. She shivered involuntarily still able to feel the imprint of his hand that had come to rest on her skin, revolted by his touch and cringed at the texture of his hand. _

_Her head was swimming with embarrassment and shame, never had she been touched in such a way, it was unnerving and she did not want to feel out of control. An inner voice snarled at her, provoking thoughts and scenarios that she should have never set the ball into motion. After all, at his instructions changed into something more 'enchanting' as his request, had failed to prevent his hand from wandering into her personal space and therefore touching her. _

_Had she unconsciously and unknowingly given him a sign? Even so the actions and repercussions of an affair between a student and tutor was forbidden and to Constance, unethical and disgusting although Hecketty would argue against her already formed opinions, as long as it was not broadcasted or interfered, conflicted with studying and work then it was secretly allowed. _

_Shame, also clouded her mind. Constance had always enjoyed the lectures that Professor Blackstein seldom held but tonight, she had witnessed him in a different light. She respected him and his work but nothing more. How could she? He was much older and the thought of his touch only revolted her, bile burning her throat._

_Would he acknowledge his actions? Offer an apology or explanation? Perhaps the selected grape for tonight and the combination of an empty stomach had clouded his judgement and acting on dulled senses and flying fantasy was a plausible reason. Whatever the reason, Constance would not be looking forward to her next encounter with the Professor._

_Hungrily and savagely, she grabbed a spoon and immediately shoveled the soft, chocolate sponge into her salivating mouth. _

_She was alive again, remembering fondly just how satisfying and rewarding the sweet taste of chocolate was but one mouthful was not enough. Greedily stuffing the homemade cake into her mouth, she was determined to eat through the pain, her conflicting thoughts._

_There was a sudden noise and Constance froze like a statue and waited. There was nothing she could possibly do to escape the kitchen. Footsteps disappeared into another part of the college but she remained still, unmoving, her eyes caught sight of her reflection. The metal reflection from the industrial sized fridge distorted her image like a fun house mirror. Her head hung in humiliation at the sad sight of herself. She had stooped to a new low, everything was falling apart like a delicate house of cards._

_Her twisted image in the fun house mirror caused her to carefully look at herself, everything out of proportion, nothing perfect. She strived for control and perfection in everything, every aspect of her life but the only thing she failed and could not control was her body._

_In anger and desperation, she snatched the ruined cake that she greedily picked apart and threw in to the ground with a heavy slap against the stone floor. She viciously washed away the evidence from her face causing her pale skin to redden and grow attention._

_The thought of returning to the dinner, the table where she was pinned between Hector and Hecketty caused her stomach to lurch. How could she possibly survive another painstaking minute wedged between them both clambering for her but remained unknown to the other?_

* * *

><p>Amelia snapped awake, in a panic. How could she possible sleep at a time like this? If the roles had been reversed then she highly doubted that Constance would have succumbed to the need for rest.<p>

Constance lay on her side, curled into a tight ball, furiously her body trembled. The nerves causing her muscles to ripple giving the illusion that something foreign clambered beneath her almost transparent skin.

Amelia sighed and rubbed at her exhausted eyes, the sight of her daughter, still the battle raged on. She had assumed that the lack of withdrawal was the beginning of the end of her suffering, apparently not.

There was a sudden inhalation, a gasp of air as if she had been holding her breath.

"Constance...what's wrong, my dear?" She consoled her

The body feverishly shivered, no longer in complete control over her body and its actions both infuriated and mortified her.

"Amelia?" She strained to speak without the associated threat of immanent tears

"I'm here...always." She replied, taking a seat on the bed. A hand checking her forehead

"Please Amelia...where is it?"

She frowned. Her mind whirling at what Constance was asking of her "Where is what?"

"You bumbling...incompetent fool!" Her voice filled with malice, eyes ready to combust with rage "The last vial...my potion...my salvation." She spat with fury


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Greetings_

_Okay, so I'm not overly joyed at ff uploads now having a spellchecker as we all know some words clash with the american spelling of stuff *huffs* So You might noticed some words have been changed to us spelling while the rest is british...I just hate the red jaggy lines!_

_Remember to ignore spelling/grammar mistakes but I've re-written this complete chapter twice! Each time, it grew so it's the biggest chapter to date, hope you don't fall asleep while reading._

_Muse has shifted from the obsession need to listen to the Black Swan soundtrack to now include Pixar's new film Brave...amazing soundtrack, the Addams family soundtrack and god knows what other music to keep my muse and temperamental inspiration flowing._

_A massive thanks, goes out to Gloria who got a wee peek at a scene and offered a helping hand and general ping pong idea champions LOL! *offers wine and cupcake* and thanks to Chrissiemusa for offering some ideas - cheers chick!_

_There's a particular scene in which I did my very best to already research bits and pieces to make it believable, obviously can't say the scene to ruin it but sure you'll know when reading it, had to create the perfect outcome for *clears throat* Yeah, better stop or I'll waste it. _

_The possibility of bad news...being a busy wee bee attempting to balance work, some extra overtime, going back to university in the next few weeks and some grown-up decisions about the future threatens to steal any/all time that I have and free time *laughs* what's that? So this could be the last chapter for a good wee while. :( I know, sucks_

_Anyways, enjoy x_

Chapter Fifteen: Born to Survive

__

_The malice and venomous whispering of vicious rumours circled around the entire college campus like a starved pack of vultures. An eerie sense of silence fell over and encapsulated all the residents within the ancient building that was once the centre of excellence, a noble and detailed history and upheld true traditions and values while working in harmony with the community._

_Professor Hector Blackstein walked with purpose throughout the corridors of his college, unaware that something was brewing. His over confidence; borderline arrogance shielded him from the fear fuelled rumours that had ignited with a tiny spark and now followed him like a second shadow which went unnoticed from his steely glare._

_Soon, the rumours grew and were uncontainable, catching the attention of the teaching staff who could not ignore the increasing mutterings that all seemed to surround the Professor. Awkward glances were shared between the selected staff members that fellow students had trusting confided to._

_An anonymous voice found the strength and courage, swallowing back the installed fear and threw the threatened consequences of her actions into the wind. She was just one of many that began to walk the path, in search for justice and soon she was no longer alone, her fellow students that had 'encountered' Professor Blackstein walked together. They were no longer afraid of the idle threats, the whispered rumours and only wanted to lead a normal life but knowing Professor Blackstein and his way dark ways, he would never stop._

_She was the beginning of the end, an end to the Blackstein administration. In any eyes, she was considered a brave angel, a savoir of damaged students. It was to end at some point, not only as closure for themselves but to protect future students that were inevitable to fall prey into the beast's clutches._

_Many of his victims knew that he would never stop until death himself claimed him, damming his soul into the fiery depths of hell where he would never escape or the steel bars of justice that would entomb him, incarcerated where he would be unable to feed his sickening, obsession with the young, powerful witches for his own bitter and depraved amusement._

_The students united together, stepped forward marked a turning point within the community sending ripples that disturbed the calmness before sending shock waves that shook the very foundations of the magical community, never had something on this level of evilness and depravity had been unearthed and within a powerful position at the college, was a never ending supply of students which served his growing fascination and insatiable appetite._

_Everything began to unravel quickly for Professor Blackstein. Tiny shards of the truth started to shine through and the noose began to tighten around his neck._

_The first of a series of accusations had been made then followed by a parade of seemingly never ending and detailed interviews, probing questions asked by stern faced officials. The young witches were constantly surrounded by towering strangers who asked personal question, scribbling notes as they investigated, anything to help in the search for the truth but all shared a common goal, to seek out the truth and lock away the branded evil that was festering within a place of learning. The officials investigating could not ignore the precise details from the students but always stirring in the back of their minds were his echoed threats, his ability to inject fear into the numberless students that had been branded mentally and physically as his victims, to become another number. For so long he held the power, clutching with his tyrant iron fist control that had silenced his victim's cries and pleas for help for so long._

_Now, it would all end. Crumble all around him on the brink of financial and power collapse._

_The news of his suspected crimes spread like wild fire, terror and panic sparked riots across the entire community, sending them into conflict with each other as many denied his accused crimes, too shocked to believe that a man of his distinction, a true gentleman that was considered a genius in his field but the mask of deception, the facade fooled even the closet of colleagues and friends._

_As news spread about the allegations brought against Professor Blackstein, students of the past began to surface wanting their voices to be heard and witness their once tormentor and his fall from grace would finally expose him for the demon that he truly was._

_The students, past and present, girls and women were all strangers who had nothing in common or nothing to gain and soon even the most loyal and faithful of the Professor's followers began to doubt his innocent pleas that he maintained despite the growing evidence._

_Humiliation and shame resurfaced throughout the duration of the interviews and once again coming face to face with their tormentor during the court proceedings as they were asked to describe the sordid details of their individual attack at the hands of the accused, each account similar. He had robbed and stole their innocents, taking great delight in the cruel torturous ways of inflicting pain at his callous hands before forever branding them as his victims._

_The victims that dared to admit to the world of their ordeal soon found themselves revisiting their own personal hellish nightmare, reopening old wounds, old scars began to dully ache despite fully healed and for some of the girls, the unwanted walk down memory lane was far too much of a burden to place upon their shoulders but the council were adamant that this monster would be locked away for his crimes but needed the full corporation of the girls and women. A sentence that was truly worthy and fitting for his crimes would be difficult to tailor for the devil, nothing would satisfy the community who wanted his blood._

_It was her turn._

_Constance Hardbroom stood shivering in the middle of a small room with only a sterile gown to protect her scarred skin from the eyes of the strangers, who murmured about the detailed harvesting of any evidence and could not afford to miss any detail or face the consequences of the growing case being acquitted._

_There was only one clear shot at taking down Professor Hector Blackstein._

_Her fear filled eyes darted between the officials that occupied the room with her. Constance could feel the sting as her eyes began to fill with salty tears, her heart pounding as her panicked chest heaved threatening to fuel a panic attack which seemed imminent, closing in on her. She clutched tightly on the gown, inching away unsure if she could fully commit to the cause and assisting in pulling the Professor behind bars._

"_Constance..." Whispered a soft voice, carefully not to further ruffle her already fraying nerves, she extended a hand "I'm Hilary Blackfew, I'm a nurse."_

_Constance stared at the extended hand, regarding the gesture as offensive. Since her encounter with the Professor, she loathed the touch of others and equally hated having her personal space invaded. It always conjured up unwanted images and distinct memories of the Professor and punishable disciplinary actions at the hands of her personal tutor who seemed besotted with her this only sent shivers down her protruding vertebrae._

"_I know that this is extremely overwhelming but myself and colleagues are all here to help you and the other girls...we're all professionals and if at any point this becomes too much then please let us know. I don't want you to think that we have forced you into something..."_

_The presence of a female nurse was suppose to make the collection of evidence and procedure less invasive and clinical, to offer support at the delicate time, the intrusion of their privacy and offer the aid of any counseling but each flash of a camera caused a sharp intake of air, swallowing away the threatening bile and squeezed her eyes shut as the flash of another camera illuminated the room, she felt repulsed, feeling the eyes of the officials on her skin, the cold air danced against her delicate body rendered her speechless with only a thin gown to perverse her dignity but it was more a comforting thought as she wanted to curl up and die, for darkness to swallow her whole, at least the darkness would shield her from curious eyes._

_The eyes of the strangers scrutinised her trembling features of her body which seemed almost invasive as the Professor's torture that she had managed to survive._

_Hilary resisted the urge to offer her hand to Constance but from previous experience, she knew when someone needed help but did not exactly know how to reach out and ask for much needed help._

"_Thank you, Constance...you were extremely brave," Without trying to sound condescending "We can offer help...if you need anyone to talk to..." Started Hilary_

_Constance interrupted sharply by raising her shaking hand to cut off the nurse "I am fine!" She sniffed_

_Hilary attempted to explain but Constance refused to listen to the comforting words of the nurse and backed away from her "I have fulfilled my duty..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Order in my courtroom!" Demanded the judge, a vein protruding from his forehead<em>

_The trail was nearing the end of its course and it all rested on the shoulders of the jury to decide the fate of Professor Hector Blackstein. _

_Throughout the trail, Hector continuously protested his innocents conveyed through his lawyer while maintain an air of arrogance while his lawyer and close friend fought the battle in his name. Hector was used to using friends and colleagues to do his own work and bidding, a trail that threatened to drag his name and reputation was no different. His defense lawyer was as ruthless as a shark in a feeding frenzy as he ripped and tore apart the testimony of the alleged victims that claimed to have suffered needlessly at the hands, power or mental torment despite the vast amount of evidence and the detailed accounts from the women and girls that bravely faced the world, reluctantly recounted the horror of that night that they would never be able to purge from their memory but the lawyer was as slippery as an eel, depicting the victims to seeking revenge or money from his wealthy client, hinting to the jury and those that witnessed the trail that the so-called victims actually chased or propositioned Hector._

_The air tight case and the once tightening noose began to waver and Hector looked at the time, wondering when he could get back to his job, duties and put this whole nasty affair behind him._

_The judge adjusted his gold framed spectacles and unfolded a piece of paper which held the final decision of the jury. His eyes scanned the contents and carefully folded the paper, returning it to the bailiff who in turn handed the paper back to the self appointed head juror._

_The bailiff resumed his position and everyone in the courtroom sat on the edge of their uncomfortable wooden chairs, in the growing anticipation and suspense of the final deliberation. Professor Hector Blackstein and his lawyer stood to attention as a mark of respect and they also waited for the final decision. _

"_Professor Hector Blackstein, you stand accused of the following..." The judge cleared his throat and listed the offenses _

"_Resisting arrest and assaulting an officer of the guild..." He paused briefly, eyes glancing over his framed spectacles "Supplying and promoting underage drinking, possessions of illegal substances with the intent to distribute, reckless endangerment of students under your care, aggravated assault with a deadly weapon. The improper use of magic for personal gain and intent, false imprisonment, sexual harassment, attempted rape of a minor, statutory rape and rape including sodomy." He finished the immense list of crimes brought against one individual and grew repulsed at the amount of charges, never in his career had anything grotesque come to light within his courtroom._

_Hector cocked his head slightly while the judge read from the list and caught sight of the small group of students and former students that had all testified against him and bravely stayed to hear the final verdict. Constance shivered involuntary, her eyes remained staring straight ahead but she could feel his steely eyes roll over her and moved onto the others sitting beside her. She fought to maintain control, never to show a sign of weakness or he would have succeed and knowing that he was still able to unnerve her. _

_The seconds seemed to morph into minutes, feeling his eyes on her only provoked fresh fear to build within the pit of her stomach and the bitter taste of warm bile, dread began to flood her mind and apart of her knowing that he was going to come after them all, pick them off silently one by one and his once idle threats would come true. _

"_Has the jury reached their final verdict?" Announced the judge, his voice recapturing Hector's attention and promptly giving Constance and the others a pause of relief._

_The self appointed head juror stood, nervously fumbling with the piece of paper "Yes...yes, your honour...we, the jury find Professor Hector Blackstein..."_

_There was a sudden inhalation of air as everyone nervously waited on the final verdict. Constance and the other's, desperately grabbed at each other's hands and squeezed tightly for support, each holding their breath and waited._

_Hector Blackstein smirked, casually and yet mockingly in silent disregard for the entire trail, this has all been a great test of his now weary patience and a complete waste of his precious time, such an inconvenience._

_Somewhere in the back of the courtroom, in the gallery, someone stood and abruptly rushed out before the final decision was heard. The sounds of her heels clicked against the immaculate marble floor and then the silence returned._

"_We find Professor Hector Blackstein...guilty of all charges."_

* * *

><p>"<em>I do wonder how many other lives have been tainted? Who else was innocent now scarred by the physical and mental abuse that you have inflicted on so many? The fact that you still remain unfazed, continually denying these crimes...your general lack of empathy is extraordinary, you truly are the devil in disguise and to find a worthy sentencing or punishment fitting for your crimes...short of death will never be able to erase the damage that you have subjected on these girls both past and present...generations of women..."<em>

_There were some mumbling amongst the crowd in the courtroom but a fearsome glare from the judge rendered them silent before he continued his closing statement yet to reveal the heavy sentence for Hector Blackstein._

"_After much deliberation, I have concluded that whatever I sentence, there is little compensation for your victims but I will ensure that you are unable to harm future generations so I have decided to expunge the records, everything associated with Professor Hector Blackstein...your life's work and research will be destroyed it will be as if you never existed. Your title, position, possessions and estate will be decommissioned."_

_Hector Blackstein swayed slightly as he remained standing. Too stunned to protest._

"_I must act in the best interests of the community and protect future generations from the pain and suffering that you have already inflicted on previous generations...you will be placed under house arrest for the remainder of your life. You have forfeited your basic rights and these crimes so heinous that a punishment is almost unmatched...but you shall be made an example of, furthermore...I have ordered the removal and stripping of all your magic and in a twisted, ironic way...in which you prayed on the young and helpless so shall you be rendered helpless."_

* * *

><p><em>Constance could now focus on her life.<em>

_Hector Blackstein was sentenced immediately after the trail, escorted away. She had survived the fierce pursuit of Hecketty but despite everything, she still graduated from witch training college and escaped from the darkness that had been her home for so many years, she was careful to elude the curious reports who chased those who stepped up against the now discredited professor. His trail brought the protest and subsequent closure of the college which remained as a just a painful chapter of her life, the grounds and building fell into disrepair now just ruins of a condemned haunting playground for the animals of the nearby forest. Mistress Hecketty Broomhead mysterious disappeared quickly after the sentencing of her dearest colleague and only friend although many assumed that she would take over the college, she refused._

_Beyond the walls of the campus lay ahead her future and life now granted a new lease and purpose and similar to Hecketty, quickly fled and started the initiation and integration into society as a normal witch, putting the past firmly behind locked steel doors where the memories would never be released._

* * *

><p>"Amelia?" Called a low voice<p>

She looked up from her fairytale book and saw that Zelda, standing at the door, peering round. Constance still remained unmoved in bed. Her eyes closed and had remained that way since her latest outburst at Amelia almost four days ago.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" Asked Amelia, her cheerful greeting smile dissolving at the dishevelled sight of Zelda

Zelda shook her head nervously and gestured for Amelia "I need to speak with you," She glanced over at Constance "In private..."

Amelia was confused, too focused on taking care of her adoptive daughter that she had overlooked Zelda's presence in the school. She pushed herself from the chair and took one last detailed glance at Constance before leaving the room, the door clicked closed behind her.

"Zelda?" Asked Amelia

Zelda was in a complete state compared to how she first arrived at the school. Her freshly ironed, tailored made suit was badly creased and loosely clung to her frame, clearly not eaten a proper meal in weeks. Amelia noted her jerky movements and smiled mentally as it did remind her in many ways to Davina, who one morning accidentally ingested too much coffee, her body and mind unable to focus as the wonders of caffeine injected new life into her. It was clear to Amelia and her nagging, inner mothering instinct that Zelda, could sorely use a shoulder to cry upon and much needed ear to vent to.

"There's something wrong...very wrong! I fear that something has happened!" Panicked Zelda

"Tell me." Replied Amelia

"The cleansing, it all started after the cleansing...I think something has happened during the cleansing that I preformed. I don't feel like myself."

This peaked Amelia interest "How so?"

"I...still see these images and experience her memories...so confusing. I fear that I am losing my grip on reality...never knowing what is my own thoughts or which belong to _her_."

"I assume this has never happened before?"

Zelda nodded in agreement, nervously chewing at a nail "It is normal to have some lingering vision, et cetera but not like this and not on this level..." she clutched madly at her head "It's like there's something in my head, in my mind...driving me to this madness."

"Constance...will be fine for now," Began Amelia and placed an arm around Zelda's trembling figure "Let's get you something decent to eat and drink before you collapse."

Amelia felt her own strength wavering, her sanity felt like an over stretched elastic band that was about to give way under the immense weight, the pressure to succeed and be that source of power and strength, never to extinguish the burning light. She was pushed to her limit, forced up against the stone wall, feeling like the supporting pillar that held the school from collapse. Amelia felt the weight of both women on her buckling shoulders.

* * *

><p><em>She had always detested the use of that infernal potion but Constance was a law into her own hands and no amount of scolding or begging her youngest member of staff would prevent her form the habit of a lifetime. Amelia was blinded to see the truth or notice that her daughter's consumption of wide awake potion was now an addition.<em>

_Amelia cursed herself for not picking up on the telltale signs and now her potions mistress, faithful deputy headmistress and silently adopted daughter was paying the price for her overlooked incompetence, if only she had been more firm or perhaps threatened Constance then maybe this could have all have been avoided._

_Constance was indeed in a sorry state and Amelia had only ever witnessed this when she was in her first few days of arriving at the school. For fifteen long years, she was the towering pillar of knowledge, indescribable power and strict confidence, there was nothing that she could not turn her hand to and there was always something she knew that even Amelia was surprised to learn herself._

_But now in this instance, the roles were heavily reversed. Constance was struggling with an internal battle, lingering on the planes of reality and the unconscious world. The cleansing picked and tormented her mentally and Amelia could only shudder at the deepest, darkest secret that her deputy held closely guarded while the selfish consumption of the addictive wide awake potion afflicted its deadly grip and stubbornly refused to allow a moments peace._

_At first it began as a fever, her ghostly pale features were now slightly flushed giving her a pale rosy pink complexion and if any student were to witness this then their questions would be answered about their fearsome potion mistress indeed having blood rolling through her veins, something that was previous rumoured to have never existed._

_Amelia noticed the slightest tremor in her spell casting hand as she handed Constance a glass of water. The only single time, she had witnessed her tremor was the announcement that her former, personal tutor was the named inspector and would be arriving at some point the next day. Amelia was positively sure that she would never forget that moment when Constance stuttered, uncomfortable talking about the named inspector and what they had to do to ready the school in such limited time. Constance seemed oblivious that her hand trembled as she gulped down the cool, refreshing liquid. Her mind clearly focused on something else, how very unlike her._

_When it had been established that her fever was not solely the cause of the cleansing and the aired discovery of her crutch was unearthed, Amelia surrendered her bedroom to Constance, who's own bedroom was still the story of destruction, the cause remained unknown._

_Amelia cringed and prayed to whomever may be listening to grant her the strength to continue on this journey, already on her nerves and hated the sight that her daughter was in untold agony. She continued to tell herself that this was nothing more than an extremely bad case of the flu and that only time would be able to ease her body. The aching of her muscles and joints ebbed her lasting energy restlessly she tosses and turned uncomfortable inside her own body._

_Time was a cruel mistress, each second that passed felt like hours and Amelia could only watch, hypnotically as the second hand of her watch slowly ticked away, a brief change from watching Constance battle the unknown beasts that provoked the worst type of pain imaginable and loathed to witness Constance in this condition._

_It was the delusions that toyed with Constance' sanity, tricking her eyes that unnerved Amelia the most. She clawed at her own skin, screaming at the top of her already hoarse voice, the frightened and deranged look that Amelia received, she was unknown to Constance, just another stranger or a haunting figure from the past as she begged for Amelia not to hurt her._

_It was then that Amelia broke down and questioned herself. How long could she keep up this facade for? Would her Constance ever return?_

_The delusions caused Amelia to witness another side of Constance, always used to her silent musings, elegant aura emanating from her. The complete embodiment of confidence and order but withering in bed was a new Constance, someone that Amelia did not recognise but appealed to her to return her daughter._

_Due to the fever and overwhelming energy requirement her body demanded, her mind was able to substitute and depended heavily on her energy of her magic to support the physical need for substance but caused dehydration and furthermore added to her anguish throwing her already bewildering mind into a further state of confusion._

_Amelia managed to supply an endless demand of cool cloth compresses to aid to cool down her perspiring forehead and in more co-operative moments of clarity was able to support her head and ensure that Constance drank as much as her body permitted. Amelia felt her conscience clear, knowing that she was actually doing something rather than sitting and watching the horror unfold before her eyes, not being able to do anything._

_Put all that aside, the scariest part of witnessing her daughter's agonising withdrawal was during the third day. Amelia had been able to provide Constance with a glass of water and she settled down, the fever was wavering and it now seemed to Amelia that today was going to be a good day, she just had a feeling and felt reenergised with this instinct._

_She stood at the sink of the small bathroom, in the middle of a daydream while drying her aging hands when her ears pricked up and forced her back into the realms of reality with the force of a punch. Amelia dried her still wet hands against the material of her dress and confronted a sight that would forever haunt her._

"_Constance!" She squealed in sheer panic_

_Immediately, Amelia bolted at her side and tore the bed sheets of her trembling body, her eyes wide in fright as the adrenaline forced her instincts to take over. She pulled the pillow out from under her head and threw it somewhere then hauled the dead weight of Constance' body, less than graceful but Amelia did not care._

_Her body continued to seizure, her eyes rolled up inside of her head, the water that she had ingested was quickly brought up and there was the threat that she could potently aspirate. Amelia placed her into the recovery position and waited for her body to finally relax._

_It felt like forever before the seizure subsided and everything returned to normal. An odd sense of calmness returned and she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, wiping the sweat away from her worried brow._

"_Thank goodness." She whispered to herself_

* * *

><p>"Have you managed to rest at all?" Asked Amelia showing great concern over Zelda as she nursed her cup of tea<p>

Zelda's face twisted "Roughly...three hours." She muttered as she shuffled dementedly back and forth within the staffroom

"Zelda...at least sit down," Complained Amelia "I'm getting dizzy watching you."

She shook her head "It helps me to think, relax...pacing has therapeutic qualities."

"You don't look particularly 'relax'." Quoted Amelia, grimacing

"How is Constance fairing?" Probed Zelda, chewing on another nail

"Much better...she's sleeping but at least her nightmares have subsided and I think she's finally beating the wide awake potion withdrawal." She reported, proud of her daughter's progress, escaping through hell to emerge at the other end, unscathed.

"Good...good!" She nervously acknowledged

"But, I know that Constance...we could not have done this without you, Zelda! Despite our differences...I would like to extend my wholehearted gratitude."

Zelda took a seat opposite Amelia, her features paler than usual, dark circles more apparent, badly needing a decent nights sleep "It's good to hear that Constance is much better...however I must draw the conversation away from her...remember the images...memories that I told you about?"

Amelia nodded "Yes, but you weren't completely sure what your own thoughts were and which belonged to Constance...the merging of two minds for the cleansing..."

Zelda nodded impatiently "I know, I know...but call it intuition...something, whatever...but I know that not all is right, I can feel it!" A finger jabbed at her temple.

* * *

><p>Amelia stretched and walked over towards the small window. The beginning of a new day was on the horizon, the scent of a storm, much needed rain lingered in the air and she inhaled deeply. The soft sounds were that of Constance' slow and steady breathing and the monotonous ticking of her wrist watch. She stifled a yawn, her tired eyes glanced at the time and then she remembered what the date was.<p>

How quickly time has escaped from her and then she glanced over at Constance, a small sleepy smile formed, there was still plenty of time for her loyal deputy headmistress to recover and still have the extra time to recharge her batteries before the summer holidays drew to a close and the new term to begin.

There was still five weeks left of the summer holidays, plenty of time at least Amelia hoped so.

"Amelia?" Called a strange, weakened voice

Her eyes widened "Constance...you're awake!"

Constance pushed herself up in the bed, her eyes glanced down to see that she was no longer in her usual, black dress instead she wore her purple satin pyjamas unable to recollect when she had changed. Her fingers massaged the pulsating inclining of a headache. She squinted against the dawn of the new morning, pouring through the window.

"How long...have I been...incapacitated?" In search of a sense of time

Amelia resumed to her chair by the bedside "We're going into week two...since the cleansing."

"What?!" Her sudden outburst caused her headache to practically explode with the increased pressure

Amelia poured a cool glass of water and handed it over "Now calm down...it is clear that you absolutely needed the time to recuperate...I'm glad to see you are looking well albeit you probably do not feel it."

She took her time, savouring the cool sensation of the water, it felt like utter bliss "I must apologise, Amelia" Careful to initiate the fragile topic of conversation

"How so Constance?" Asked Amelia

"The way I have acted...I only remember small fragments. I was not myself..."

Amelia reached out, Constance for once did not pull away "You have nothing to fret about my dear...but if it makes you feel better..." She paused and smiled "All is forgiven."

Constance shook her head and squeezed her hand reassuringly "What did I do to deserve you in my life?"

* * *

><p><em>Perfect, Perfect, Perfect.<em>

_The need for perfection had been heavily engrained, practically tattooed into her worn down psyche where it remained like a stain, a permanent blemish that could not be reached and unable to cleanse. The constant strive for perfection, for everything to be in pristine order and maintained in its rightful position was the continual driving force behind her teaching, minimalist life hidden behind the heavy oak door of her bedroom. Her identity crushed, remodeled and fashioned into something else at the unforgiving hands of Mistress Broomhead._

_The obsessive need was the lasting and forced impression that her former tutor was responsible for, not only scarring her pale skin, serving the forceful purpose as a painful reminder of the numerous times that she was 'disciplined'. In the end, not only scarred physically and installed a harsh regime that would become inescapable. Constance would abide by, beyond control of her own thoughts and monotonously striving for perfection in every aspect of her life._

_There was a compelling pull which caused her heart to skip numerous beats. The sensation of the fluttering was uncomfortable and quickly, her brown eyes avoided the potion cupboard in a desperate bid to resist the overwhelming urge to correct a single imperfection that mocked her from behind the glass cupboard doors._

_Constance shook her head determined to ignore the obsessive need that begged for her attention and turned her attention and precious time to more important issues like the large pile of workbooks that needed to be corrected and was a priority but the irritation festered._

_She busied herself by opening the first of many workbooks and skilfully began to highlight the errors of the student's work with her faithful and trademark red pen. Constance sighed, partly contented with the work that was riddled with common mistakes and errors but acted as a much needed distraction while she mentally cheered at the success of the much needed act of rebellion, something that she had never experienced. It was exhilarating, to be spontaneous and to embrace the foreign feeling of freedom._

'_I expect perfection...nothing else will do.' Echoed a menacing voice that she recognised to be her own voice but the words where not her own and already the single hissed sentence began to reawaken old wounds._

_Her one time act of rebellion began to corrode and soon the distraction of her work failed to occupy her thoughts. Her eyes wondered back to the potion cupboard and held the glare at the glass vial as her fingers drummed steadily against the wooden table, her teeth increased the painful pressure as she bit down hard against the inside of her cheek. _

_The pain was attempting to act as another distraction._

_The obsession pulled at her, painfully and unrelenting in its iron grip. The moral dilemma to take the first tentative steps in breaking away from the heavy rules of discipline or to simply satisfy the compulsion that was the demon, her demon that pulled on the invisible strings, controlling her_

_Constance found herself standing in front of the potion cupboard, eyes transfixed on the offending glass vial that stood out of line. A rebel of its own accord and a metaphoric symbol of something that Constance could never be. She resented the inanimate object._

_Her hands shook but remained obedient to her will, by her side as she stared at the glass vial, her mind locked in deep concentration as she attempted to break herself from the metal shackles or to forever ensure that everything, no matter how small the detail had to be perfect._

"_Oh Constance! Leave it be." She chastised herself and took a single step back_

'_But it's out of place! Not perfect...it's dirty.' Hissed an impatient thought that further fuelled her obsessive thoughts_

_Constance silently pleased with herself, not to fulfill the borderline obsession that had been passed down from her personal tutor but for years, decades, Constance had followed this line of perfect logic. How could she break free now?_

_She exhaled slowly and steadily, attempting to collect her thoughts and fought to maintain the control over her fraying control as the demanding command of her conflicting thoughts pushed her closer to the edge, never relenting the vicious circle that Constance found herself caught in._

_Behind her calm facade was weakened woman who fought against the intolerable urge that pulsated throughout her veins and threatened to force her mind to revisit the past where she was still unable to elude the dark shadows that stalked her. Hecketty Broomhead had indeed succeed, in implanting and laying the impenetrable foundations that would ensure that Constance would never stray nor weaken from the path that her tutor had taught her._

_Constance swallowed by the threatened to breech tears, her throat pained as if she had ingested glass, her jaw clenched and unclenched signalling the beginnings of a headache while she fidgeted, her hands tightened fists of self contained rage released stiffly into a purposeful casting stance but no matter the level of pain, there was no distraction of the calling._

"_Resist...Do not do it!" Escaped a whimper that failed to convince even her self to ignore the persistent impulse _

_Her features contorted as if in pain and her pale skin began to perspire a cold sweat caused the material of her dress to constrict tighter against her body. Her taste buds complained at the familiar metallic taste of blood caused from the self injury of her inside cheek. Her breathing no longer calm and steady but instead replaced by a raging pant, panic growing from the pit of her stomach causing the angry swirling blood to loudly replace her thoughts, unable to hear anything but her body as she fought against the solidified regime in favour of the need for change._

_A snarl of frustration and she squeezed her eyes closed._

_Constance was incapable of change, the evidence already conspiring against her. The permanent scar etched around her slender wrist was the reminder that she was not perfect, that mistakes had been made and even enough she was still young at the time, there was never an excuse but that had been all part of the past, something that Constance still failed to establish, forever bind to the past and never able to move on. Decades later, she was a mature woman with responsibilities and duties but still she would always completely obey and live her life as her tutor commanded, it was not until a whisper within her own mind when she first spied the glass vial out of place that she wanted to desperately reach out and take back her life instead of the constant pursuit of perfection, the exhausting facade of projecting confidence when she just wanted to throw caution to the wind and open up, willingly to someone. _

_But, she was never destined to do so._

_Constance opened her eyes, still glaring at the lone glass vial that stood out of place. The tiniest of splinters that had the potential to open Pandora's box but if this was a preview should said box be opened then Constance was hesitant of the repercussions of her actions._

_Carefully, her shaking hands opened the doors and she adjusted the potion vial back into place with the surrounding multi-coloured potions. Her eyes anxiously inspected each individual shelve with slow deliberately purpose to ensure that everything remained in place, not a molecule was out of place. A single finger, slide along the smooth surface of the varnished finished shelve, inspecting for any signs of dust but of course, there would never be any evidence of dust, mess or any other imperfections within her classroom. _

_Constance sighed, admitting defeat._

* * *

><p>Her fingers traced the ever present, faded scar on her wrist. Completely healed however the memory still provoked fear and the pain felt so raw despite the age of the scar. It was not until the revelation of her aunt and uncle's death that Mistress Broomhead seemed to have a heart and silently removed the bracelet but the damage was already imprinted around her dainty wrist. Constance was thankful that at the time, her long sleeved school uniform prevented questionable looks from fellow students and staff alike.<p>

Now, as she lay in bed, she was grateful that her long sleeved black dresses covered any signs of the dangerous close to being discovered scar which if a student saw this then would have another rumour growing out of control, circulating around the student population.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Greetings._

_This chapter has been hell, re-write number whatever! Still a busy wee bee at university and first class procrastination has resulted in this chapter rather than a report; secretly I'm devastated by my lack of motivation, defiantly need red-bull or something to fuel my motivation._

_Chapter sixteen and seventeen have been gathering dust on the peg-drive since a few days after uploading the previous chapter, a massive thanks goes out to the marvellous NCD, must take the credit after something that was stated in a review of the last chapter, I re-read it and it kick started the ol' noodle...before I knew it, I had a crammed pack word document with notes and the faithful doodle pad was practically bursting with scribblings._

_Other thanks go out to GloriaNewt & Chrissiemusa for offering advice and some ideas with ping pong._

_Hopefully chapter seventeen won't be too long in an upload but it goes require extensive overhaul. We are near the end of the quadrilogy *sob sob* I'm pretty certain that this chapter and the following chapter will be the end of the flashbacks. Planning ahead, already have a start on the grand finale...DUN DUN DUN! The ultimate end to the pentalogy *insert cheesy smile and over the top excitement*_

_The title will be revealed in the end chapter, so stay tuned._

_Anyways, I'm rambling! Again, I own nothing. Spelling/grammar mistakes might appear as I do try to keep them to a minimal. Well, read and review, hope you guys are still enjoying the fic, cannot believe just how massive this fic has morphed into *gasps* chapter sixteen, holy smokes! _

_Well, enjoy._

Chapter Sixteen: Silent Demons

"Constance..." Began Amelia

A genuine smile pulled at the corners of her lips, it had been so long since she found herself smiling. Her hand automatically reached into her cardigan pocket and toyed with the piece of jewellery, it offered a therapeutic sense of calmness but the ring would certainly have to be reunited with the true owner after the discovery within the ruined remains of her deputy's room.

"Constance...I do hope that you will forgive my intrusion into your room." She reluctantly confessed

Constance felt an instant rush of warmth surface to her normally pale complexion. The memory resurfaced and replayed the destruction she had unleashed in the small confines of her room. The little possessions that she owned had been destroyed, shattered in a brief moment when she was gripped, held as a victim by the breakdown of the memory suppressing spell. A spell that had been carefully engineered and had successfully worked for years before suddenly diminishing, the cause of the rapid decline of the spells effectiveness was still a mystery.

"I was not myself then..." She stuttered to explain

Amelia raised her hand to prevent further explanation and minimize the embarrassment of the situation "I have seen to your room, likely it is not to your standards but it is habitable once again...although I did find something interesting..." Her voice trailed off while her hand remained concealed in her pocket.

Constance cringed inwardly, unsure of the possibilities, pondering what Amelia could have found that was of interest in her room, she patiently waited for Amelia to continue.

"I found this, on the floor."

Amelia revealed a plain gold ring in the palm of her soft hand. Her eyes focused on Constance awaiting a reaction and imagined that Constance may even go so far to reveal the story that accompanied the piece of jewellery.

Constance felt her eyes widen and silently held her breath, a combination of memories and emotions threatened to breach the surface but she maintained control, she swallowed and ignored the cracking of her voice "It was given to me, a long time ago...before I came here."

Amelia took a seat in her faithful chair. She sighed contently and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. She patiently watched Constance as she examined the ring and hoped she would continue with the story while her imagination fascinated, almost obsessively with the thought of learning something about her normally very private colleague. The heavy curtain of mystery still surrounded Constance.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Hinted Amelia

Constance clutched the ring in her hand, squeezing tightly and assuming control "Some would say that I am not capable of love...but there _was _somebody...Once upon a time..."

* * *

><p><em>No-one was able to match up to the golden standards that had been firmly set by him.<em>

_Her father, from what she could recall from broken pieces of memory always put his family first. Family was truly important to him especially for the two women in his life. As much as Lawrence Hardbroom was committed to his work often spending long hours hunched over his mahogany desk, busy scribbling notes but he always ensured that he made time for the family. His regular duties were often reading to his daughter, usually improvising and concocting imaginary fairy tales that would often backfire when Constance was suppose to be sleeping but instead she was too engrossed by the story and was unable to sleep until the end of the story._

_It was almost too painful to carry on with life. Constance found herself suppressing the memories of her parents, in a bid to struggle on with her own lonesome life. Time eventually went by and she began to forget what life was like with them._

_Survivor's guilt plagued her deeply, no-one knew of the weight that she harbored upon her shoulders and she withdrew from everything, shielding herself inside the lonely confines of her shell. _

_Often, she could remember his soft brown eyes, something that she had inherited from him but after all the hardships that she survived and endured, her eyes like her heart became cold and distant, sealed off from the world around her. When she was granted a brief moment of peace to sleep, she could almost hear his hushed, velvet voice singing her song for her, lulled to sleep by his voice._

_Beyond the grave, he watched and sang to his daughter which offered some form of comfort for her._

* * *

><p><em>Her uncle, Oscar Hardbroom would be considered the opposite to her father but she had not given her uncle or aunt a fair chance to get to know them, Constance was still aching with deep guilt and remorse of her parents that she isolated herself from the remaining family.<em>

_Her uncle was similar in many ways to her father, in terms of his commitment to his work and studying but was not exactly sure how to raise a teenager that had been thrust into his care. Himself and Evangeline had struggled to conceive a baby but had not been blessed with luck compared to Lawrence and Cynthia and eventually they were unable to cope with the constant and bitter disappointment and failure so both of them began to focus on their individual achievements at work. They were still a couple that were committed to each other, until death do them part but decided if they could not have a child to carry on the family name and a part of them then they would leave their mark on academic achievement and merit, this would somehow fill the void in their life._

_Constance could remember clearly her uncle's reaction when she wanted to enroll in further education, expressing an interest in joining one of the top colleges in the country that had recognised her ability and reserved a space for her. Oscar could not have been more proud of his niece and for a brief moment felt his heart swell with accomplishment and impressed with Constance' rather mature thinking of the future and a career. Was this how a parent felt?_

_Then, there was the saddened news of her remaining family, her uncle and aunt had passed away. She felt completely numb and now she was truly alone in this world. Their parting was not necessarily as painful as her parents but nonetheless she suppressed the pain and heartache._

* * *

><p><em>Professor Hector Blackstein entered her life and then nothing was to be the same again. He had tainted everything; his talons reached out and infected every aspect of her life. She had been innocent until the night of her attack; he stole everything, mocked her by gaining her trust and explored her.<em>

_He used his power and authority to take what he wanted without thinking of any consequences but as he stated, there was nothing to stop him and further provoked fear, threatening to return to finish what he had started. The threat haunted her, to return when she least expected it, she was constantly on guard, nervous of her own shadow._

_Shame riddled the awkward teenager as she began to blame herself, thinking that she had unwittingly given Hector a signal that she wanted this but it could not be so removed from the truth. Constance had only wanted to be the best, to make her parents and family proud but what would they think of her now? She was tainted and damaged. Who could love or want someone like Constance?_

_Then, there was light at the end of the tunnel. She graduated from college with the highest achievements, setting almost unreachable standards for the others to attempt to reach. After the trails of Hector Blackstein and her graduation, Constance disappeared and began to set up an independent life for herself, she was still unsure what she wanted to do in terms of a career and successfully integrated into society, maintaining her distance between herself and anyone that she encountered on the same path. _

_Then, fate decided to intervene._

* * *

><p><em>Edward Spellman entered her life, he was confident and positively charming, through persistence and the alluring mystery and intrigue that surrounded Constance only continued to fuel his growing attraction to her. He felt compelled to her and reluctantly won her over.<em>

_The foundations of their slow growing relationship were tentative and fragile in the beginning, hurdles challenged the couple but through time, they prevailed. Constance grew to appreciate him, slowly revealed herself to him, baring her soul although she did envy his natural ability and ease that he was able to speak so freely of love and showered her with tender care and affection, something she found particularly difficult to express but her feelings and attraction to him only grew stronger as did her confidence and the wall around her heart began to crumble, piece by piece._

_But in the end, Edward only reinforced her previous opinion, he showed his true colours when Constance witnessed his affair. She was devastated but more tragedy began to unfold and would indefinitely change her life._

_She lost the only person that she had dared to open up to, baring her heart and soul and to be repaid with cruel lies that shattered her trust, her heart and their relationship. Everything disintegrated in her hands, she felt her hardened guard return but cruel sense of irony was that she had no-one to blame but herself for foolishly thinking that she could have actually have been happy, to lead a normal life._

_She maintained a close guard of her heart, no-one would ever hurt her again and then she decided to sever all ties with Edward and turned her back on him. Ringing loudly in her ears was his begging and pleading for her not to leave, to give him another chance but it was impossible to forgive and forget the ultimate betrayal. Constance was hesitant in the beginning, opening up to him and he reciprocated by deceiving her and ultimately at the cost of their relationship and unborn baby's life. The ripples of his actions served as a agonising reminder, unable to have children, it was a cruel and devastating blow._

* * *

><p><em>She met Serge only by a chance encounter while accompanying Imogen and a handful of students on a school trip to experience the great outdoors. Imogen was completely smitten with the camp ranger, sharing common grounds of interest with him. They both shared a passion for outdoor adventures a pursuit of adrenaline fuelled hobbies and attempting to share their love of sports and adventure with their students, who needed convincing and not to mention that Serge was mortal like Imogen, who had been engrossed and surrounded by magic for the past few years.<em>

_Constance felt a pang of annoyance aimed directed at Imogen who seemed overly keen to get to know the Canadian camp ranger. Constance was arguably over protective of her students as they were not just ordinary students and Imogen had clearly forgotten about that one important fact. Her opinion of Serge only caused anger, reminding her of Edward in many ways but Serge had been nothing if not friendly and offered to welcome her, remaining polite as possible but Constance blatantly refused to be associated with him or his students. Imogen failed to convince her otherwise but she remained unfazed and stubborn, her opinions already formed about Serge, tarring him with the same brush as she did with all strangers especially men._

* * *

><p><em>Icy Stevens had been neatly pigeon-holed like everyone else but he broke all conventional assumptions and opinions formed about him. He was the only stranger that irritated her, getting under her skin and unnerving her.<em>

_Constance did not want to acknowledge the fact that she enjoyed the attention, granted some of his compliments were cringe-worthy but he appeared to be honest, speaking highly of her work and influence she had unwittingly had over him, giving him inspiration from a conference some years ago. Constance found herself hypnotized by his dazzling eyes and heart fluttering compliments, it was pleasant and served as a reminder that she had human qualities and perhaps given up too quickly on the opposite sex._

_However, he overstepped the mark and broke the fragile friendship when a hand found the comfort of her arm, crossing the boundaries into her personal space. His thumb neatly made small circles on the sleeve of her dress, inciting a wave of goosebumps that danced excitedly underneath the material. His whispered promises of taking her away from this place and further promises of a better life that awaited her, all she had to do was agree to join him. The thought of leaving the sole place she regarded as her home and sanctuary was a terrifying thought._

"_Your hand is on my arm!"_

* * *

><p>Constance felt the remaining strength dwindling and battled against the waiting talons of the blackness of unconsciousness. It was a pathetic attempt to fight against the need for sleep but she was partly exhausted from the lingering effects of the withdrawal from the wide awake potion and the cleansing. It was painstaking task in slowly recuperating and rebuilding her energy.<p>

Amelia briefly sat in her chair, contently observing the tension and stress free features of the sleeping beauty. She could only hope and pray that this was the turning point for Constance, finally on the steady road to recovery, regaining perfect control but her lack of energy was a conspiracy against her, unable to stay awake for long periods of time.

Amelia carefully adjusted the think bed-covers and smiled, their relationship had grown considerably over the past few weeks, ensuring a solid foundation since their first chance meeting, all those years ago.

"Sleep well." She whispered

* * *

><p>"Thank you...for listening to my ramblings...despite our arguable differences" Whispered Zelda<p>

Amelia took a seat opposite Zelda; her eyes inspected the younger woman, who stared intently at her now cool tea. Since the cleansing, Zelda had changed dramatically in comparison to the once headstrong and confident woman that arrived at the main doors of the academy less than a few weeks ago. Something was deeply worrying Zelda, plagued her thoughts and she had attempted to explain this to Amelia on several occasions but failed and grew frustrated.

"Perhaps, some sleep will help you?" She casually suggested

Zelda looked wide eyed at Amelia and her mere suggestion; she shook her head "I cannot sleep, not until I figure it out..."

"I have a sedative, it will help! Right now..." She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to find logic and find reason to explain to Zelda "You are not thinking clearly Zelda...nor are you making any sense. Sleep is the best thing for you and a fresh mind will help you to solve the mystery of 'it'."

Zelda sighed, her shoulders buckled. It appeared that she was lost, about to surrender and abandon all hope. Her head heavily swayed and eventually looked at Amelia, her eyes in search for help "I feel like...I cannot take this anymore..." She confessed and quickly averted from Amelia's judging eyes

Amelia cleared her throat and reached out "You desperately need sleep...you're beyond exhausted! You will sleep, wither you want to or not...then we'll talk after your well rested."

Zelda nodded, sniffing into a tissue before following Amelia, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth and comfort.

Zelda felt apprehensive when confronted with Amelia and the sedative. She backed away slightly.

"Please Zelda, I'm only thinking about your well-being...this was the same sedative that I offered to Constance before your arrival, she appreciated the relief even if it was a brief moment of time"

The sedative was similar to a thick cough syrup, leaving a bitter taste. Amelia nodded, acting as a positive reinforcement, supporting Zelda choice in taking the sedative.

Her body felt euphoric warmth, engulfed her struggling body as she struggled between fighting the hypnotic and calming influences of the sedative while she resisted, the prolonged and self inflected insomnia dulled her normally sharp senses and rational mind.

Amelia smiled to herself, knowing that Zelda would be grateful for the push and taking charge. She adjusted the bed-covers before taking one final inspection of the sleeping counselor, the sedative finally bringing her much needed peace. A disadvantage of the sedative would be a tell-tale headache but at least Zelda should feel the benefit after a few well deserved hours of sleep. Amelia hoped that Zelda's increasing paranoia was caused solely due to the lack of proper sleep.

She backed away from the sleeping counselor only to clumsily knock against the desk causing a small book to fall, landing with a heavy slap against the stone floor. Amelia cursed and glanced over at Zelda, before suddenly realizing that she would not wake under any circumstances until the sedative was naturally metabolized by her system. It would be hours yet before Zelda would stir.

Amelia glanced casually at the book, observing the change in the writing. Zelda had begun her notes in a neat format almost clinical but the latest entries in the diary were unreadable scribbles. She sat down on the wooden chair that groaned under her weight, she selected a page at random and started to read the counselor's notes.

One particular page caused Amelia to re-read the messy scribbling but there was something that was not documented but instead hinted at something although it was not completely clear. Everything seemed to revolve around the cleansing. The vital information that was paramount to unraveling this mystery was locked, deep within the mind of the counselor.

"Oh Zelda!" Complained Amelia returning the book on the desk and let her face fall into her hands "What _is_ going on?"

* * *

><p><em>"Constance...Constance!" Called a voice, drowned out by droning and shrilled tones of the swollen crowd<em>

_Lucy Nightmoon had been present in the courtroom and was eager to speak to Constance but feared that she might have missed her only opportunity from getting to Constance. Everyone was busy talking about the events and details of the trail which had finished minutes ago and everyone that had witnessed the final verdict were only too keen to voice their own opinions, each acting as judge, jury and executioner, after spending hours in silence at the direct order of the judge. _

_She was impatient and against her better judgement was tempted to use magic to part the crowd and race down the cleared path. Lucy began to push her way through the crowd, apologizing in advance for clumsily knocking into people but this was perhaps her own chance of talking to Constance before she disappeared completely. The press and reporters hounded the victims that had testified against the professor and wanted to gain their accounts of their ordeal, never taking into consideration of how they would feel, anything to sell more than the apposing reporter and gain any unique information that was not mentioned during the investigation._

_"Constance! Constance...Please!" She attempted again, quickly closing the gap between them_

_Lucy reached out for her arm but Constance abruptly turned, able to avoid the simple touch and prevent her personal space from being invaded. She shivered at the repulsive thought of someone touching her, even if it was just her arm._

_"Yes?!" Demanded Constance, folding her arms defensively across her chest_

_"Ah! So you did hear me...look, I need to speak with you...please?"_

_They found a private alcove in the main corridor; no-one appeared to have noticed as they all focused to escape the courtroom. Constance braced herself against the cool exterior of the marble wall._

_"I...just wanted to apologise. I could have prevented this...but I was weak!" Started Lucy, fidgeting nervously with her bracelet, she could not bring herself to meet Constance eyes, ashamed "You and the other girls...women...were able to do something where I failed. You prevailed against fear, threats and the evilness...I was too scared, some might even call me a coward but I wanted to personally thank you."_

_Constance wanted to reply perhaps put Lucy guilt to rest but in all honestly the duration of the proceeding had exhausted her and she simply wanted to escape the courtroom, the swarming crowds and the trigger happy paparazzi that waited intently at the main doors of the building like vultures waiting for their meal. Deep down, Constance knew that she would not have survived the trauma, both mentally and physically the night of her attack, Lucy had been her secret guardian angel. _

_Constance also knew the depths that Hector Blackstein had scrapped the bottom of the barrel, his fear knew no limits. This prevented herself and his other victims from testifying against him initially but with the help and support of the other victims that found their voice and came forward, their case strengthened against him. Constance had wanted to abandon and withdrawal her testimony but she felt compelled to finish what had been started, it was a necessary duty._

_Her features softened and nodded at Lucy, acknowledging the fact that Lucy still found herself plagued with guilt. Her conscience was riddled with her failings and thanked the brave victims for aiding in her own closure. Lucy felt a form of comfort, her eyes watered as she felt the relief and pressure lift from her shoulders but her mind still caught in the vicious circle of what-if scenarios._

_"I must go." Replied Constance, disappearing into thin air, leaving Lucy alone with her tears but at least she felt her conscience was cleared._

* * *

><p>Zelda hesitated, not wanting to acknowledge her return into reality. The power of the sedative that remained in her system was diluted, cradling her mind into the waking world with a smooth transition.<p>

The few hours of unconsciousness had renewed her energy and brought order to the chaotic mind that had threatened to buckle under the strain caused by the cleansing. The imprinted images and foreign memories provoked an overwhelming and sickening notion; the cause of the memory suppressing spell's resulting breakdown would remain surrounded in a cloud of mystery, yet that mystery hinted of purposeful causation.

Zelda exhaled deeply while her eyes remained closed in a bid to prolong the peace before she was forced to face the inevitable.

As the haze parted and cleared her mind, a feeling of normality replaced the paranoid thoughts of the sleep deprived counselor. Her sharpened and logical mind had returned, feeling like herself again but with new knowledge and fresh fuelled determination.

It was time to leave.

Zelda removed a lose floorboard and reached down into the cold darkness.

She could not allow this to remain within the walls of the school, its presences still held a possessive influence despite being on the road to recovery. Some demons could be easily conquered while the persistent demons simply remained dormant, providing a false sense of security and the possibility of reassurance and relapse into old habits were high especially placed under the right circumstances and pressure.

It could be a matter of time before an opportunity propositioned itself and Zelda had the power in her hands to eliminate the temptation. She knew that Constance would never be safe as long as the last surviving glass vial of wide awake potion remained within the school grounds.

The temptation would never completely die.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Greetings, I have returned! Its okay cancel the search parties, I am no longer MIA! _

_Whoa! Would you believe it's been two months since this was updated? Scary biscuits at how times flies when you're busy! Not even ready for the festive season yet as university has been my sole focus but have rewarded myself a few hours to work on this chapter._

_So this chapter was written ages ago at the same time as the previous chapter, thanks to the magnificent NCD that aided with this chapter like the previous one but have only just got round to doing my infamous re-writes! _

_Apologies to other writers that have uploaded or dated your fics, I do intend to get up to date with my reading, the list (courtesy idea from the Princess Sammi) is fairly big but a catch up sesh is due!_

_This chapter, hopefully not too boring and remains in flashback mode which again will be in the italic font. Shouldn't be too long now guys...the unveiling of the finale is drawing closer! Gotta admit, I'm a bit excited and nervous at the same time! _

_Oh and just to wish myself (Yip, how sad) about this time could be considered a birthday or anniversary...it's a one year celebration as a author...or doodler as I prefer ;) _

_Anyways to the chapter, again, I own zilch. Everything belongs to Jill Murphy except for the occasional home-brewed character, I'll take the credit. Beware of spelling and grammar mistakes which I apologise in advance for. _

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Seventeen: Truth and Reconciliation

"_Yes...yes, your Honor...we, the jury find Professor Hector Blackstein..."_

_She would never be able to erase those stuttering words that tumbled from the appointed head juror which she feared would haunt her until death came to claim her. A crashing wave of nausea caused her to gasp and clutch desperately at her abdomen, the sickening sensation in combination with her festering guilt threatened to corrode the brittle facade that she carefully maintained throughout the proceedings but she was now nearing the limit for her endurance. The ongoing pretense was a painstaking drain on her precious energy._

_Then began the moral debate!_

_She would have to surrender, something that was neither in her vocabulary nor her understanding of the definition but she knew she could no longer sit in the corner of the courtroom. The circulating air had become heavy and uncomfortable causing her normally cool composure to wither like a fragile petal of a flower. _

_She could feel their eyes on her, the unnerving sensation that she was being constantly watched and judged before the slow realisation materialised before her very eyes. _

_The engrossed crowd packed the courtroom to witness the downfall and the swift hand of justice, to be a part of history but it was like a slow, devouring infection, her presence had caused something. Something stirred amongst the surrounding people around her, turned their attention from the trail and carefully watched her. Their scornful features laced with hatred burning deeply in their eyes as they observed her, their glares dissected her and began to dissolve the remaining glue that held her together._

_They would serve as judge, jury and executioner. She had to escape._

_She picked her way through the seated crowd, the silence was weighted with tension and a deafening silence as everyone waited onto the suspenseful words of the juror, who nervously fumbled with a piece of paper in his hands. The lone sound of her heels echoed against the immaculate marble floor._

_No-one paid attention to her departure too engrossed at the final verdict. In a way, she was glad to have escaped from the reserved judgmental glares that had been thrown in her direction; no doubt they tarred her with the same brush as her once friend and colleague. After all she was guilty by association; she was not a popular teacher and undoubtedly should an investigation begin in the wake of Professor Blackstein regarding her own conduct then there was an absolute possibility that she could face suspension or worse yet, unimaginable._

_It would be in her best interests of self preservation and saver to merely disappear._

_Hecketty Broomhead was still coming to terms with the overall shock regarding the entire trial and case against her only close friend and colleague but with the presented evidence and the amount of past and present students that testified against him, she could no longer give Hector the benefit of the doubt or proclaim that this was all carefully constructed lie. She could no longer trust his continuous pleads of innocence. _

_After all the malicious rumours, haunted whisperings about what happened to students summoned to the Professor's office, after everything said and done, all the lies and deceit, it had all taken place right under her very nose and she had been none the wiser._

_Throughout the investigation and trial, new rumours began to circulate that Hecketty; her self was in someway involved, aiding the Professor which caused her skin to crawl with revulsion and fresh bile tainted her taste buds, replacing the lingering taste of stale coffee. Of course, Hecketty knew her reputation preceded her but she was always known as the disciplinarian of the college, her almighty rules, regulations and the strictest of teachings to ensure that the best and near perfection reflected the students and maintained the college's prestige and exemplary title._

_But, there would always be one student that remained on her mind and plagued her thoughts, Constance Hardbroom. What was she going to do about her?_

_Her heels continued to sound throughout the empty corridor as she purposely marched towards the main doors and towards freedom. She pushed against the heavy mahogany door and felt the cold slap of Mother Nature as a freezing gust of wind greeted her face and inhaled deeply._

_Her shaking hands fumbled against the contents of her handbag where much to her relief she found her salvation, her vice to steady her fraying nerves and snatched a menthol cigarette from the packet. The gold lighter clicked, sparking to life a small flame, she inhaled deeply allowing the nicotine to flood her system. The sudden and welcoming rush of nicotine caused a delirious moment of light-headedness and she swayed slightly._

_Her mind feverishly duelled with infamous 'what if' scenarios. Hecketty desperately thought back to the past and tried to remember any detail, no matter how insignificant that may have been overlooked on her part but the sole thought that continued to repeat in her mind was even though Hector was a friend, he was also extremely secretive although many colleagues labelled him as eccentric._

_Hecketty sighed with exhausted contemplation that pained her features. The unspeakable and unthinkable horror that was to become the legacy of the former Professor Hector Blackstein caused an involuntary shiver. The future of the college was in a questionable and precarious position._

_Hecketty had been approached by the board where they offered her the position as headmistress in order to help rebuild the shattered confidence and reputation of the college. The control would naturally and automatically fall to her as she was already the deputy headmistress and somewhat of a long awaited achievement to have her own establishment and continue to teach but the disgusting details of the trail had caused her to see the college in a new light, everything was tainted. _

'_How could they associate me with the likes of Hector, I'm nothing like him and never will be' a sudden and abrupt thought entered her mind just as she finished her cigarette _

'_You don't leave any marks...any trace of evidence.'_

_She shook her head, guilt and denial. No, she was firm but fair. She was nothing like Hector but she was her mother's daughter._

_Hector Blackstein was found guilty and sentenced. Hecketty Broomhead disappeared from the corridors of any school, no longer threatening to darken another doorway. The inhabitants of the college where promptly removed by concerned parents and relocated their children into the neighbouring colleges which began to rise in popularity. The building that harbored the devil himself was condemned._

_Hecketty polity refused the position of headmistress of the college and decided to resign her self from the teaching profession. However, fate conspired and intervened when she was recommended a position within guild. After many years of attempting to find her purpose in life, a position in the committee of school inspectors presented itself to her and she accepted. This was her way of repaying a debt to the community for failing her student's of witch training college. She would resume power and authority as an inspector and prevent any future Hector Blacksteins from developing and torturing another generation of students. She would seek out the darkness and bring them to justice._

_She became a one woman hunting party._

_But then, a marvellous miracle beyond all imagination happened. _

_Hecketty Broomhead, now head of the school inspectors stumbled across a crumbling boarding school, hidden deep in the countryside and behold, she discovered a lost little treasure, her former student._

_Amelia Cackle introduced Hecketty to her deputy headmistress who had upon setting eye on her, surpassed her expectations but old wounds began to painfully reawaken._

_While Hecketty was completely shocked by this new discovery, she noticed the hesitation and fear in her former student. The stutter that Constance has conquered now returned. She quickly recovered, preventing further embarrassment and pushed on with her inspection while the two members of staff followed her, cowering at her presence and bending to her whim._

_She found peace in the office and while she was suppose to be inspecting the finer details of paperwork and documentation with her usual military precision, she could not bring herself to concentrate, not when the imprinted image of Constance occupied her thoughts and similar to that of a hard backhanded slap she received from her mother, the sight of Constance provoked extinct feelings and dormant emotions, the yearning began like an addiction faced with the temptation to satisfy the craving and fight the internal agony if ignored._

"_After all these years, this is where you have been hiding?" She mused aloud_

* * *

><p>Constance sighed and readied herself to stand. Her legs trembled like a new born lamb taking its first tentative steps for the first time. Her lower limbs protested at the prospect of being forced to weight bare and required to move. The heat from her bare feet quickly disappeared as her skin came into contact with the cold stone floor; she ignored the protesting of her body and forced her body to cooperate.<p>

This was something she needed to do even if her body stated otherwise.

Her hand reached out to maintain her balance as she stood her full height as she grew accustomed to the foreign feeling of standing, her eyes danced around the bedroom that belonged to Amelia, absorbing her new surroundings having previously gone unnoticed.

The small bedroom reflected the personality of Amelia perfectly; bright warm colours filled the room with numerous pictures of her extended family and even to her surprise there was an old black and white picture of what appeared to be twins before realizing it was Amelia and Agatha, decades before their family feud ripped them apart.

Tentatively, Constance pushed herself to move, inching herself closer towards the small bathroom. This was completely bizarre, she was used to her magic and being able to transport herself anywhere within the building also she had never been this weak and ill, she felt completely out of her realm of control and comfort. Now, reduced to having the energy of someone at least double her age, painfully slow movements as she shuffled closer towards the door of the bathroom but even this normal routine floored her and she swayed.

"You know, you don't have to leave...please stay." Said Amelia

Zelda smiled "Thanks for the offer but needless to say, I've well and truly outstayed my visit...I have work to catch up with...but I'm glad that I was able to help." She smiled warmly

Amelia nodded "Despite our clash of opinions...you are very welcome to stay and words cannot begin to describe how thankful I am that Constance is well again."

"Speaking of Constance...I would like to see her before I depart...it would be considered rude to leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course...you know where she'll be." Replied Amelia

Zelda paused briefly in the corridor outside Amelia's room where Constance had been for the past number of weeks. Her hands began to shake, there was not enough time.

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!" Announced Zelda simultaneously knocking against the door and opened it a fraction<p>

"Come in." Replied a weakened voice

Zelda entered the room just in time to see Constance getting back into bed. Her gaunt and pale features were cause for concern.

"Everything alright?"

Constance nodded "Yes...I'm not an invalid and do not need you or Amelia's help to go to the bathroom...let me have some dignity."

Zelda raised her hands up in a surrender gesture "We can't help but worry."

Constance raised an eyebrow, grateful that Zelda and Amelia had been there to help and support her throughout this troubled time to say the least "I doubt this is a social visit now Zelda."

She smiled "I thought, I come and visit one last time...I have to leave."

"Oh!" whispered Constance, having grown accustomed to Zelda

Zelda looked at her feet "I know...it feels strange, parting but I have work that I've pretty much neglected and have other patients."

"I can only say thank you..." Replied Constance

Zelda gasped before slowly lowering herself onto the edge of the bed, Constance raised her eyebrow again.

"You are not well." She stated

She inhaled deeply through her teeth "Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever felt."

This statement alone only added an extra and mysterious dimension to the already complex counselor although Constance had not witnessed any changes, Amelia had observed an extreme change in personality in Zelda, something was wrong and yet the younger witch refused to part with any explanation or when she did, it was confused ramblings.

"Zelda?" asked Constance

She shook her head "I'm fine...the cleansing was rather taxing on me...just remember, Constance...where there is chaos, there is opportunity!"

* * *

><p>Amelia watched from the window of the staffroom as Zelda departed from the school grounds. She signed heavily and glanced upwards, noting dark grey clouds forming. It was going to take some time adjusting to Zelda's departure. Amelia and Zelda had both personal and professional disagreements but they had learnt to put those aside in order to focus on Constance, after time they learnt to be civil and tolerate each other in the same room.<p>

"Safe journey, my friend." Said Amelia before leaving the staffroom and ascending towards her room

"How are you Constance?" Smiled Amelia

A weak smile appeared across her features and encouraged Amelia to take a seat beside her "I feel better...but enough about me," She paused briefly; it was a known fact that Constance did not particularly like to the centre of attention "How have you been?"

Amelia perched herself on the edge of the bed "To tell the truth, I'm exhausted."

"I owe you and Zelda so much" Whispered Constance

Amelia reached out and held her hand "I know that you would have done the same for me besides...I could not simply stand back and do nothing."

"How long do we have before all chaos and anarchy descend upon us?"

"Constance!" She warned "If you are referring to the students then we still have a few weeks. I suggest we both take the time to rest." She emphasized the ending of her statement, knowing the Constance would attempt something, anything in order to resume a level of normality, Amelia did fear that she would find Constance back in the potion lab sooner rather than later.

"Get some sleep." Ordered Amelia, a small smile pulled at her lips


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Well, would you look at that, we're coming to the almighty end of this installment which has taken on a life of its own and nearly a year plus my sanity to complete however don't despair as the grand finale is just around the corner._

_A major shout out to everyone that has contributed from the kind reviews, private messages to epic ping pong with ideas or just simply being a shoulder when the fic and times were tough! _

_*Hands out virtual drinkypoos and cookies*_

_Somewhat, special occasion as this could be considered a birthday as such...officially one year being a 'doodler' as I couldn't describe myself as an author! A few mentions now..._

_I urge the fabulous NCD to take a bow as her review a few chapters ago inspired this chapter and the previous, just when I was about to hit the dreaded writer's block, her comment provided inspiration and jump started the ol' noodle._

_My ping pong champion and ff companion – the wonderful GloriaNewt! Thank you for the ping pong that helped this flagging chapter and not to forget being a 'venting' buddy. I think my sanity would have long hit the bucket without your help._

_Then, there was one...an utter gem – Chrissiemusa, more ping pong which help tremendously over the past few weeks perhaps longer and being nothing more than a fabulous friend when I thought I was going insane._

_The usual rules apply: I own nothing, still pretty much broke. Beware of spelling/grammar mistakes but I'm not perfect. Please, please, please review as this makes the hard work all worth it and provide me with a baseline to see how I'm doing in terms of this self-concocted storyline._

_Cheers, peace out and enjoy new years x_

Chapter Eighteen: Metamorphosis

A week had passed since the departure of Zelda Black; the young witch counselor who had left the school grounds to return to her own work leaving Amelia to assume the care and well-being of Constance, who continued to journey through a turbulent path of recovery.

Constance, for the majority of her recovery from the cleansing, slept as her mind began to agonising task of picking up the pieces and slowly reconfiguring her mind after the trauma sustained by the cleansing that removed all traces of the prolonged memory suppressing spell which purposely force her subconscious mind into submission but as the spell chaotically corroded, the iron cage of control fractured and provided her long oppressed sub-consciousness with a means of escape into reality with devastating consequences, both physically and mentally.

However during the initial recovery period from the cleansing, a false sense of normality lulled not only Constance but both Amelia and Zelda into false sense of calmness but a second and equally devastating hurdle tested Constance and Amelia while a visible strain threatened both Zelda and Amelia when their opinions clashed in terms of treatment.

The true extent of her addiction was unearthed which did not surprise Zelda as she had made the initial discovery during their first and only meeting in her office although she had been oblivious as to the severity and exact duration of the self medicating witch that now began to battle against her body as the withdrawal conspired with the effects of the cleansing. Sadly, Amelia was not prepared for this revelation and started to doubt herself as the mother figure in Constance' life, having failed to see or unwittingly preferred denial as the substance abuse. Amelia felt consumed by feelings of guilt and failure which plagued what little sleep she permitted herself.

The Wide Awake Potion had ravished her body for many years that an abrupt and sudden detoxification began with painful consequences as her now frail body was subjected to torturous seizures, blinding migraines and inescapable hallucinations that crawled out from the dwelling of her once caged sub-consciousness and into the realms of reality with powerful and frightening repercussions. Amelia was reminded that she was utterly powerless as she witnessed the true extent of the potion that held a hypnotic and unrelenting need over her body. Constance withered on the bed, entangled in the sheets as she pitifully fought against an unknown and invisible force that haunted her.

But now, they turned a corner and the path of recovery slowly began to ease.

Amelia settled Constance back into her own room where Morgana awaited patiently for her mistress. Morgana had the run of the entire castle that remained empty with only the company and comfort of Amelia but was now reunited with her mistress. Amelia remained ever vigilant until Constance submitted herself into a peaceful slumber, she was reluctant to leave her daughter alone, to finally sleep but she knew that Constance needed her privacy in order to reclaim a sense of normality prior to the cleansing.

Finally, Amelia admitted defeat. She yawned tiredly and crawled into her bed, for the past number of weeks she had survived with copious amounts of tea, very little sleep which was normally a few broken hours when available in her chair and using her energy for sustenance but now she was beginning to feel the effects of the prolonged stress and lack of proper sleep.

Contently, she started at the ceiling as her eyes slowly closed "Goodnight, Constance...sleep well." She whispered before tumbling into a dream world.

* * *

><p>"Don't ask me why or to explain...I...I just <em>have <em>to do this." Her voice lacked the usual commanding style and in place was an anxious almost pleading tone to her voice as she grabbed for her black cloak.

"You do not have to..." began Amelia only to receive a frosty glare which prevented further complaint and concern.

"I am doing this for me, myself," she paused, assuming her trademark solider stance that had been engrained in her from a very early age "For my own sake, I must...witness this for myself...I want...need closure."

"Well, at the very...allow me to accompany you." Replied Amelia, who had been reluctant to allow Constance to venture out of the secure grounds. After all, she was still in a state of recovery although granted she had regained her strength and energy but Amelia knew that Constance could very easily relapse and she was determined never to allow that to happen.

She shook her head adamantly "No, this is something I have to do alone."

Amelia arched an eyebrow "Absolutely not...Constance, please...try to see this from my point of view?!" she sighed as her mind whirled; a compromise was fast forming "I _will _accompany you _but _I will give you all the space and time that you require, either way I refuse to allow you to make this journey alone."

Constance frowned and although Amelia only held her best interests at heart, it was apparent that she was adamant and relentless in her quest to ensure that Constance was 'fixed'.

* * *

><p>She stood alone.<p>

The wind was cold and forceful, capturing her black cloak in its invisible grasp despite the glorious sunshine; a bitter chill seeped into her bones, leeching her warmth.

Constance shivered and nervously glanced over her shoulder where Amelia, true to her word, sat on an old wooden bench, fulfilling her promise to accompany Constance but maintain space and time without creating the feeling of intrusion on her privacy. Perhaps, her new-found paranoia was merely overly cautious as Amelia sat only meters away but there was an unrelenting feeling that she was being stalked, unable to silence her intuition which alerted her that something was not completely right.

She shook her head; the cemetery was unusually eerie and silent. Constance mentally cursed herself for fueling her own paranoia by almost childlike fear besides Amelia was there, completely absorbed in her book, giving the illusion of occupying herself when she secretly mothered Constance from a distance.

"Well, I'm here." She whispered

"I had to see for myself...to ensure that it was indeed true. Your demise." She paused briefly licking her parched lips "For so long, I wished you dead, to be gone and forever out of my life. For the pain to cease, memories to be erased...but now," she hesitated

"In this very instance, I am unsure how I should think...or feel."

Numb, she had always felt numb like a dislocation that felt completely alien and out of place, so did Constance. She felt numb; it was the feeling of existing but not completely. In many ways, Constance did not life, she merely existed. Even when she was alone, in solitary thought in her room that she felt incomplete as if something was missing from her life, she was like an incomplete jigsaw puzzle missing one vital piece of the puzzle, destined to remain unfinished and incomplete.

Her eyes gazed, undeterred from the freshly rested black marble headstone, engraved in gold lettering. Slowly, she lowered herself towards the freshly disturbed earth and soil, her body ached in protest still partially weakened from the ordeal of the cleansing and soon she would have to rest.

Constance flinched almost automatically even in death the former and fearsome tutor could still provoke those unresolved feelings and memories that remained freshly engrained in her mind. The tutor, Mistress Hecketty Broomhead had portrayed herself as impervious and invincible, fearing nothing but becoming fear itself for those around her however she had been unable to escape the waiting clutches of death, himself as he collected her from this plane of existence and moved her onto another leaving only a frail, pathetic corpse which was concealed six feet below the grave.

She was now free although still experiencing fear while at the graveside but why did she not feel the relief? A menacing chapter of her past had finally been put to rest at yet, she felt nothing.

Constance frowned somewhat confused at her understanding of death. In the past, death had been often associated with an emotional and painful time having lost those she loved and respected but in this instance, the death and departing of her former tutor remained numb although she felt a conflicted barrage of emotions and feelings. Could she be in denial about her death despite witnessing the evidence for herself?

Or did she ultimately pity the dead mistress? After all, in the end prior to her passing, a handwritten letter had been concealed in her room which eventually revealed the truth perhaps Hecketty Broomhead knew that her time was ending and felt compelled to seek out forgiveness, a cleansing of some description of her conscience. The act alone only provoked great debate.

"I know everything but why?" she quizzed angrily

Constance stole another fleeting glance over towards Amelia, who remained entranced by the contents of her book. A faint smile twitched but quickly disappeared. It could be safe to assume that Amelia Cackle, her adoptive mother, faithful colleague and friend would surrender everything if it meant to keep her safe but not only was she a mother to Constance since the early days but she was considered to be her guardian angel. If it had not been for Amelia's kindness, warm heart and guidance over the years, something within the older woman brought Constance hope. Throughout the years, Constance had constructed a wall in which to protect her self and perfected her mask, preventing outsiders from entering her life and the enviable hurting and pain as they life had it not been for Amelia then she was convinced, she would not be the person she was right now.

"We could have been alike...frightening to think of such a thing. The only thing that separates us is love," she paused "I often wondered what ever happened in your life to make you so..." she searched for the correct term to describe the recently departed.

Amelia and Constance were bound to each other, their mother-daughter relationship had endured many hurdles, difficulties but the cleansing and additional withdrawal had shaken the very core of the relationship. The foundations shaken but not cracked.

"I'm unsure what I should say exactly...or feel but all I know for certain is that I am better!"

Constance slowly pushed herself from the kneeled position causing her tender muscles to spasm painfully. Now, standing fully upright, she ignored her sudden light-headedness as her eyes remained piercing at the headstone.

"The student was always destined to surpass the mentor. I may be strict in my teachings but I will never raise my hand nor use the barbaric tools that you forced on me in order to strive for perfection from my students."

She could feel herself gaining more confidence, the weight that once burdened her slender shoulders began to waver and soon she started to feel absolved, purified.

"I am now free from tyrant, iron fist of control. I am now in control and command of my life and fate." She hissed

Amelia closed her book and found her gaze observing her colleague and daughter. Slowly, her eyes closed and a hand found her chest as if she could feel the pain radiating from Constance, subjecting herself to the insistent visit to the grave of her former tutor.

"Constance?" called Amelia, tentatively reaching for her arm

She quickly hid the silk handkerchief under the sleeve of her dress and carefully adjusted her mask before turning around "Yes?"

Amelia noted that her skin looked unusually paler but did not want to cause embarrassment instead she patted Constance on the shoulder, the gesture alone only further cemented their relationship and the journey that both had made.

"How are you feeling?" she carefully asked

A miniscule muscle twitched at the corner of her lips, giving her a content appearance "For the first time Amelia, I feel whole."

The heavy door was closed which marked the end of a chapter in her life which had been the relentless weight of a ball and chain around her ankle where she had been unable to escape, it prevented her from forgetting, destined to be bound to her forever.

But now she was free, liberated. It had always been a dream, a wish and now she had been granted peace, inner peace.

"Come now, Constance. It's getting rather chilly and there is a new term just around the corner." Smiled Amelia

* * *

><p>However, not all was right.<p>

"Now, now Constance...one would hate to assume that you can easily put to rest and forget the past." Spat the voice with such venom and distaste

"Alas, until time dictates and fate intervenes...I shall be seeing you again, Constance Hardbroom and then the swift hand of justice with be served for only then shall I have my vengeance."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Part two: Indeed, cue the evil laugh. Now, I did promise, so here you go, I dedicate this lovely cliff-hanger to Chrissiemusa. But this bittersweet ending was required in order to lead into the finale._

_Thanks _


End file.
